Darkness Fall
by WriterofDigimon
Summary: Ranma and Gang take a trip and end up trying to rescue Akana
1. Ranma is Red and Shampoo is Viole(n?)t.....

Darkness Fall   
  
Plot: Kuno brings Ranma & Co. out on another trip, this time aboard a plane! But what happens  
when they find themselves unwillingly in the middle of a forest reputed to be inhabited by evil  
spirits....?  
  
Legend:  
{xxx} is a new chapter  
"xxx" means speech. Note that for Genma, if he is in Panda form this is the default for his  
signposts.  
(xxx) Implies a minor action or note in the story  
means a thought by a character  
(C) besides a name means the person's cursed form.  
Italics and bold are stresses on certain words and sound effects.  
*xxx* is a sound effect.  
{Part 1- Ranma is Red and Shampoo is Viole(n?)t....}  
*riiiing* *riiiiing*  
*crush*  
  
Shampoo: "Ranma, Nihao!"  
A new summer morning opens up to Nerima, Tokyo, as Ranma opens the main doors of the  
Tendou Dojo to let in some fresh air for breakfast time. Well..... alright, everyone else in the living  
room gets a faceful of fresh, cold air blown in while Ranma gets a faceful of tire rubber.  
*crash*  
Shampoo: "Shampoo bring Ai Ren ramen for breakfast!"  
Ranma stares upwards from his indenture in the floor as Shampoo pedals on, giving his nose an  
interesting texture. Then, closing his eyes in concentration, he manages to lift the bicycle off  
himself. Shampoo hops off her bike, delivery box in hand, and presents it to Ranma while Genma  
and Soun, having just reached the table, are staring at their seating places mysteriously taken up  
by a bike.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo feed Ai Ren!"  
Ranma, still sitting up from where he was flattened, watches as Shampoo sits in his lap and offers  
him some of the steaming noodles. Soun and Genma are still trying to get the bike off of their  
cushions, but the giant bonboris chained to it don't want to seem to budge.  
Ranma: "Shampoo, I wished ya didn't do that."  
Shampoo: "Shampoo just want to make sure Ranma get food, no want to stop just at gates. No  
show Shampoo love Ai Ren enough. Ranma eat now!"  
Ranma sighs, rubs the fast fading red line on his face and pushes Shampoo's hand away.  
Ranma: "Sorry, Shampoo, but Akane'll kill me if she catches me now."  
Shampoo pouts in the most adorable way and fakes disappointment.  
Shampoo: "Who care about silly violent girl? Shampoo MUCH better bride for Ranma! Besides,  
Shampoo cook better than bio...biowea...toxic waste girl!"  
Shampoo waves another few strands of ramen in front of his nose tantalisingly, emphasizing her  
point, and the heavenly smells waft into Ranma's nose. Kasumi comes out of the kitchen holding a  
tray of vegetables and seaweed soup, while a trailing Nabiki carries a pitcher of orange juice. The  
two of them surrepitiously ignore Ranma and Shampoo as Ranma sniffs and nearly inhales the  
noodles before Shampoo giggles and pulls the chopsticks away from him. Ranma looks forlornly  
at the noodles in front of him, then at the breakfast being laid out behind Shampoo. His stomach  
growls angrily as he contemplates which one to go for first.  
Ranma:   
  
*grooooagk*  
  
Shampoo: "See? Ranma hungry when smell Shampoo's food!"  
Ranma:   
Ranma shrugs and reaches for the chopsticks in Shampoo's hand. Shampoo smiles and hands them  
over to him, holding the bowl for him as he hungrily begins to dig in. In front of him, Genma and  
Soun are now fighting for Ranma's space, Genma pushing Soun's face with his foot while Soun  
squishes Genma's face with a palm.  
Ranma greedily opens his mouth wide as he prepares to swallow his first batch of noodles.  
*CRUNCH*  
Akane: "Good morning, Ranma."  
Shampoo stares at the Ranma-shaped hole in the floor, then at the flat side of the mallet barely  
level with what's left of the boards before looking up. She scowls.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah, violent tomboy girl wake up already?"  
Akane steps on the mallet as she storms by Shampoo with a sickening crunch, not bothering to  
look at either of them as she replies. P-chan, following her, squeaks as he reaches the mallet in the  
floor, before trotting on it as well with his nose high in the air.  
Akane: "None of your business, bimbo."  
Shampoo smirks smugly as Akane sits down and begins eating like nothing ever happened. She  
crosses her arms and raises her chin at Akane.  
Shampoo: "Violent girl talking about herself?"  
Akane: "What!?"  
Everyone else at the table quickly makes a scramble to catch the flying bowls and utensils as  
Akane slams the table with both palms. Shampoo just stands there, giving Akane a challenging  
look while Akane begins to flare up with a reddish battle aura. Nabiki takes out a abacus and  
begins estimated damages to the house.  
Nabiki:   
Akane: "You take that back, you purple...... haired....."  
Shampoo: "Uncute tomboy no strong enough to beat Shampoo?"  
Akane: "We'll see about that!"  
The two give each other a killer glare as sparks and lasers fly between the twos' eyes, giving the  
Tendou Dojo a strobelight-like effect to the casual passerby.  
And just happening to be there at that moment, a certain long haired girl with a box in her hand  
knocks on the gates to the Dojo....  
Ukyo:   
*click* *creeeeeeeeeeak*  
Ukyo:   
Ukyo stares in front of her as Akane and Shampoo both get ready their battle stances, battle auras  
of blue and red flaring up. Even from down the footpath, the glow bathes everything in a purplish  
hue. She flings her box towards the koi pond and grabs her Battle Spatula, running towards the  
two.  
Ukyo: "Hey! If this is about Ranchan, I want in!"  
Soun, Genma, Kasumi and Nabiki all move the table and cushions out of the living room and  
place them besides the koi pond as Ukyo runs into the house, Soun sipping his tea while placing  
bets with Genma on who will win this time. P-chan looks on worriedly and on nerve's end as the  
third combatant joins the fun.  
Soun: "I bet you.... 5000 yen on my daughter winning, Saotome-kun."  
Genma: "And I bet you double that Ukyo will win, Tendou-kun!"  
Nabiki: "Right, right.... 5000 yen for otosan, and 10000 yen for ojousama, winner gets 70%  
winnings, I get a 30% commission."  
Kasumi just happily pours tea into Nabiki's empty cup as Genma begins to eat the Okonomiyaki  
thrown by Ukyo while watching the impending fight.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
At the Kuno's residence.....  
*chiiiirp* *tweet* *tweet*  
Sasuke: "Master Kuno, it's time to wake up for breakfast! It's your favorite this morning."  
Sasuke gently kneels by Kuno's side as the Kendoist slowly opens his eyes, the first thing in his  
sight greeting him with a brilliant smile. He smiles back at the figure patiently waiting above him.  
Kuno: "Ahhh..... my pigtailed Goddess, where may I find you today?"  
Sitting up, Kuno turns from the photo-poster on the ceiling to look at Sasuke. The look turns to a  
glare.  
Kuno: "What are you waiting for, Sasuke? Go and get my bath ready! A great lord must never eat  
his morning breaking of fast without being spotlessly clean first!"  
Sasuke: "Yes Master Kuno!"  
Sasuke disappears in a flash, leaving Kuno to ponder the summer vacation's itenary.  
Kuno: "Ah, Akane Tendou, Osage no onna.... how I do so pray for your safety from that  
villanous demon, Ranma Satome! Fear not, I shall seek you two out today and defeat that cur!"  
With that, he raises his omnipresent sword into the sky, laughing like a maniac.  
In the bathroom, Sasuke mutters something about a bad storm brewing as the sound of thunder  
rings through the mansion.  
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
Soun: "Mamma mia, Akane-chan!"  
Genma (C): *Bwoark! Bwoark!* "Go, go, Ukyo!"  
Kasumi: "Oh my, Akane looks tired. Maybe I'll boil some ginseng for her...."  
As the three circle each other warily for several minutes, the crowd outside begins to cheer them  
on. Akane eyes Shampoo, Shampoo eyes Ukyo, Ukyo eyes Akane. A flicker of an eye, and Akane  
goes flying towards Shampoo with a flying kick, while Shampoo throws a roundhouse kick and  
Ukyo swings her battle spatula to block them both.  
*GONG*  
Ranma: ".........."  
Shampoo: "Aiyah, Ai Ren!"  
Ukyo: "Ranchan!"  
Akane: "Oops."  
Ranma tries his best not to feel the pain of two feet and a metal utensil connecting solidly  
simultaneously at three different points on his head, while balancing the mallet at the same time.  
Ranma:   
Instantly, Ukyo and Shampoo start tending to Ranma's face with absolute care and tenderness as  
Akane is shoved aside to stare bewilderedly before her surprise turns to exasperation.  
Akane:   
She turns around to join her father at the table by the pond as Shampoo drags Ranma out of the  
hole in the floor and Ukyo tends to his head. Soun watches as Akane sits down besides him and  
begins to gobble her food down.  
Kasumi: "Ara, Akane-chan.... don't eat so fast, you'll choke."  
Akane stops eating long enough to look at Kasumi and speak with her mouth way too full.  
Akane: "Thwanksh, Ochneh-chansh, butsh Aih cansh takeh ceh ofh muarshelf."  
Kasumi 'o's her mouth and looks at Akane with concern while Nabiki shrugs as Akane goes back  
to her gobbling, collecting the lost debts of both men at the table, smiling to herself.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*tat* *pat* *tat* *pat*  
Kuno: "Hurry, you fool! I fear that the fair Akane may already be in that cur's clutches by now! I  
shall not allow it!"  
Sasuke: "Yes, Master Kuno!"  
Kuno: "Here we are!"  
  
*bam* *bam* *bam*  
Voice: "Open up!"  
Everyone turns their heads to the sound as the unexpected knocking grabs their attention. Ukyo  
looks up from the basin, cold towel in hand, as does Shampoo, still stroking Ranma's head which  
is on her lap. Ranma barely registers the sound though, the lumps on his face and discolourations  
making him look like his father in panda form taking a more important priority.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Who disturb Ranma with racket?"  
Ukyo: "Don't know, honey."  
Kasumi gets up and walks to the main gates, still unopened for the day (Shampoo leapt over the  
Tendou's wall on her bike), and opens them. Seeing the person at the door, she simply smiles and  
bows slightly.  
Kasumi: "Ara, Tatewake Kuno-san! Ohayo-gozaimasu!"  
Both Ranma and Akane's eyes pop wide open when they hear Kuno's name. Akane spits her rice  
into the koi pond in shock (the koi having a morning feast as a result) and Ranma.... well, Ranma  
tries to get up in a frantic rush.  
Ukyo and Shampoo are trying to hold Ranma down, but he proves too strong.  
Shampoo: "Ranma! Ai Ren! Calm down!"  
Ukyo: "Ranchan! Watch where you're....."  
*bam* *slosh*  
Ukyo: "Flailing." *sigh*  
Ukyo slaps her head and shakes it as Ranma-chan blinks a few times to get some sense back into  
her head.  
Shampoo just looks on concernedly, fingertip in mouth, not knowing what to do. However, Kuno  
does. Eyes widening at the sight of his beloved Osage no Onna, he runs past Kasumi screaming.  
Kuno: "Osage no onna! Come to the safe embrace of my arms! To keep the cruel hentai Ranma at  
bay, I always say, stay with me this way!"  
Ranma, Akane and the rest of the group watch as Kuno runs, slow motion, towards the main  
building of the Dojo while grabbing a bunch of roses from somewhere inside his kendou outfit.  
Ukyo and Shampoo hop aside and watch as Ranma stares, helplessly, at the approaching maniac.  
Kuno: "Osage no onna! I will date with you! I will give you the honor of spending one day with  
me!"  
Ranma (C): "Eeeeyaaaaah! Get away from me, ya jerk!"  
Akane watches on as Kuno grabs Ranma-chan and begins crying while rocking her side to side in  
his arms, lost in ecstacy. Ranma however..... well, Ranma's just lost in disgust.  
Kuno: "Oh, I shall never let that villianous Ranma Satoma get the lovely damsels I call my  
Pigtailed Goddess and Akane Tendou! I shall keep both of you safe and sail the seven seas with  
thee, I shall walk the days with thou!"  
Then he suddenly lets go of Ranma, who quickly begins gasping for breath and turns green with  
revulsion. He snaps his fingers as a thought enters his mind. (Not much of one, but......)  
Kuno: "I know!"  
Everyone looks at him as Kuno whips out a brochure and sits at the table in the living room,  
handily moved by Soun and Genma while he was hugging Ranma. Everyone scrambles to join him  
at the table as well as they observe the brochure. With some deja vu, Kuno whips out a pointer  
and starts tapping the brochure, on which a picture of a Boeing 747-B is printed onto. (This time.)  
Kuno: "For me to keep these two lovely ladies away from the contemptible Ranma Saotoma, I  
will bring them on a month long vacation to the South Pacific....."  
*flip*  
Kuno: "Where a waiting cruise liner will sail and stop at several tropical islands for their shopping  
and other leisures!"  
*picuk* *picuk*  
Kuno nods and taps his pointer on the table to signify the end of his short travel plans, before  
Nabiki walks up to him and sits besides him. Kuno looks bewilderdly at her.  
Nabiki: "Ah, Kuno-chan.... I know that while your concern for my sister and the Pigtailed  
Goddess is very touching, why not let us come too? After all, we ARE her family and friends."  
Shampoo: "Mercenary girl Nabiki right, we come too."  
Ukyo: "It'll be SO romantic, me and Ranchan...."  
Shampoo: "Are? Pancake girl want Ranma......?" (Are - Ah-re)  
Ukyo: "Pancake!?"  
While the two begin staring welding sparks at each other, Nabiki shrugs nonchalantly and  
continues.  
Nabiki: "Too, what if Ranma came back and found the two girls gone? Wouldn't he be angry and  
look for us? Might he not threaten us with violence if we could not provide him with information  
on where to two are? Would Akane still love you...."  
Akane suddenly opens her eyes about as wide as one of her mallet-heads at Nabiki's comment,  
and hisses loudly.  
Akane: "ONEE-CHAN!"  
Nabiki: *ahem* "Adore you if her only family were to be hurt? After all, what would happen if  
our father wasn't around to approve of anything....?"  
Kuno looks thoughtful at Nabiki's argument amidst the blinding glare of the welding sparks still  
flying. He strokes his chin while Ranma looks over Kuno's brochure and the promise of cool air  
conditioning..... but just before Kuno answers, Ranma holds up a hand.  
Ranma (C): "Matte matte matte! I don't trust this, Kuno.... what if that ship is stranded on some  
island again!? I sure ain't gonna sit there and let some weirdo kidnap me!" (Matte = wait)  
Akane and the rest nod their assent at Ranma's statement.  
Mousse: "As do I. I disapprove of anyone stealing my Shampoo!"  
*crush*  
Shampoo steps on Mousse's face, who appears from under the floorboards besides Ranma.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo not Mousse wife, Shampoo is Ranma's!"  
*to* *to* *to* *to*  
Ryouga: "Me too! I refuse to let anyone dangerous near A.... anyone here!"  
Cologne: "Yes, I must come along to take care of Shampoo and see if there's anything special I  
need...."  
Happosai: "And I'm looking forwards to collecting some grass beauties! Haa haa haa!"  
After Happosai's punted somewhere past the Ozone layer, everyone begins nodding and  
murmuring their assent again about the problems faced as Kuno laughs loudly.  
Kuno: "Haa haa haa haa! Have no fear, my Osage no onna, for I, the great Tatewake Kuno, have  
ensured that everything WILL go as planned, and my loyal servant has seen to that! Sasuke!"  
Sasuke: "Hai!"  
Sasuke, wearing a pair of aviation goggles and a flight jacket complete with red scarf, gloves and  
boots, suddenly appears from out of nowhere. Everyone leans back in surprise, fingers stuck in  
the oyakusoku pozu. (That one with the thumb, index and pinky fingers extended.) Kuno pats  
Sasuke's head and nods approvingly.  
Kuno: "Now then, go and prepare my private jet for the use of everyone here, Sasuke. We will  
leave as soon as possible so that cur Ranma does not have a chance to catch us rescuing these two  
Goddesses."  
Sasuke: "Yes, Master Kuno! Right away!"  
Sasuke disappears just as abruptly, and Kuno nods.  
Kuno: "Come, let us get packed. I feel that we need to leave soon."  
Ranma (C), Akane, Shampoo, and the rest: "Hai! Iku da yo!" (Yes, let's go!) 


	2. Air Force K-1

{Part 2- Air Force K-1}  
At the local airport in Tokyo, a small group of people with bags are waiting as someone at the  
desks announce flights.  
Announcer: "Now boarding Air Force K-1, will all passengers of private liner Air Force K-1  
please make your way to gate B-3 please...."  
Ranma (C): "That's our call!"  
Everyone starts nodding and moving their bags as an attendant shows them the way to gate  
B-3.... especially Ryouga who has a hard time keeping his eyes off the slim, attractive woman  
while trying to keep her in sight to make sure he doesn't get lost...  
On board the plane.....  
Nabiki: "Well well well, I didn't expect Kuno-chan to keep such a lavish private jet."  
Sitting in a plush, velvet chair, Soun is dressed in his tropical clothes of balmy yellow decorated  
with coconut trees and a large straw hat. Genma-panda is just dressed in a straw hat with a small  
palm leaf on top. Soun turns to look at the oversized panda sitting besides him.  
Soun: "Well, Saotome-kun, isn't this the way to go?"  
Genma (C): *Bwoark* "Yep, Tendou-kun."  
As everyone finds a plush seat to sit at in the spacious plane, Sasuke appears wearing a captain's  
uniform and bows to all assembled, Kuno included.  
Sasuke: "Ah, welcome aboard Air Force Kuno-1, everyone! Thank you for your patronage and  
please, have a nice flight! Weather reports state that there will be calm skies, so this will be a  
smooth trip. Please belt in now, we shall take off soon!"  
Disappearing into the cabin, Sasuke hits the ignition and the plane's engines roar to life, a soft  
whine with a bassy undertone of power. The plane begins to move, a bit jerkily at first, but then  
smoothly and before long, they have taken off.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Several hours into their flight, Ranma is thanking Sasuke as he pours her a cup of chilled Coke  
(all rights reserved, of course.) before continuing down the aisle with the drinks cart. Akane,  
sitting besides Ranma, is staring out the curtained windows, enjoying the view.  
Akane: "Ne.... really looks like the weather's going to hold Ranma."  
Ranma (C): *Sluuuuuuuuuurp* "Yeah, Akane. No storms to wreck us this time."  
Akane: "You said it."  
Just as Sasuke passes Nabiki, she calls to him.  
Nabiki: "Eh, Sasuke? Who's piloting this plane?"  
Sasuke: "Oh, the state of the art Mark III autopilot system with course correction and radar  
capabilities!"  
Nabiki: "Ah, that's good. Oh, I'd like a Sunny Lime please while you're at it."  
Sasuke: "Hai."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Inside the pilot's cabin, several pulleys, strings, rubber bands and a bubble-based levelling ruler are  
tied to the control yoke and several other implements. A wooden pole knocks the yoke a little to  
the right as the ruler tilts and the change in weight shifts the tension on the rubber band.  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
The "Low Fuel" button lights up.  
-=-=-=-=-  
"Oooooooooooooohhh ho ho ho ho ho ho!"  
A trail of black rose petals fly around as a familiar girl in a green leotard hops around laughing  
like a nut in the middle of the takeoff and landing fields.  
Kodachi: "ooh, Ranma-sama! Finally, everyone's gone and we can finally be together alone! Oooh  
ho ho ho ho!"  
Planes veer crazily side to side to avoid flattening the nutty gymnast as she goes hopping around,  
before she comes to the spot where Air Force K-1 was minutes ago. She stares up into the  
distance at the blinking star in the sky.  
Kodachi: "Farewell, you vile pigtailed hussy who stole my Ranma-sama's heart! You too, Akane  
Tendou! Hoo hoo hoo!"  
She takes a few steps forwards to wave them goodbye and spell it with her ribbon when she steps  
on something sticky and slippery at the same time. Looking at the mess on her foot, she  
recognizes what it is.....  
Kodachi: "Ech, chewing gum and diesel!?"  
She snaps her fingers as something falls into place in her twisted mind. She scrapes the stuff off  
with a deft flick of her ribbon.  
Kodachi: "That's what I need for my love potion! Chewing gum and diesel! Ooooh, I'm coming  
for you, Ranma-sama! Ooh hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!"  
-=-=-=-=-  
*crunk*  
The plane shakes a little and causes everyone in it to stumble for a while before the plane  
stabilizes itself. Sasuke quickly starts grabbing drinks out of the air as they go toppling off the  
cart, and everyone begins to look shocked.  
Ranma groans, so does Akane.  
Ranma (C): "Not again!  
Akane: "Another accident!?"  
All over the plane, people begin murmuring. Sasuke turns towards the cockpit, sweat beading on  
his face.  
Sasuki: "Ahcha! What's wrong!?"  
In a flash, he disappears with the cart.  
-=-=-=-=-  
In the cabin, the light goes from yellow to red as the "Fuel Critical" light blinks into existence.  
Sasuke enters the cabin just as it changes, and his jaw opens wide.  
Sasuke: "Shimatta! The gum came off!"  
Quickly turning around and slamming the door behind him, Sasuke grabs the intercom speaker  
just as the plane shudders again and begins to plunge. Everyone hangs on for dear life as anything  
not nailed down goes flying towards the end of the plane.  
Sasuke: "Ahem, er.... ladies and gentlemen.... we have a problem."  
Crowd: "We know!"  
The shout hits Sasuke simultaneously, not a single one out of synchronisation. Sasuke jumps for a  
moment, then resumes.  
Sasuke: "Apparently..... we're out of fuel."  
The murmuring becomes an uproar. Sasuke quickly waves his hands in agitation and helplessness.  
Sasuke: "But... please try to calm down everyone! There's a patch of land we can land on! Don't  
worry, we'll get down in one piece!"  
He quickly disappears into the cockpit again.  
-=-=-=-=-  
In the passenger compartment, Akane is looking out their windows at the scene before her,  
Ranma doing the same.  
Akane's eyes widen at the sight just as the plane pulls up a little and stabilises. Turning to Ranma,  
Akane looks at her pleadingly.  
Akane: "We're plunging!"  
Ranma (C): "Tell me something I don't know."  
But Ranma's surprise is unbounded when she feels her silky hands clutch his in fear. Ranma can  
feels the bones in her hand begin to pop in protest.  
Ranma (C):   
Ryoga comes running up to Akane and squeezing himself between Ranma and Akane.  
Ryoga: "Akane-san! We're going to be alright, don't be afraid!"  
Akane turns to look at Ryoga with obvious fear in her eyes and face. Ranma and Ryoga feel a  
twinge of absolute fear and concern for her. Ranma slowly reaches a hand out for her face, hoping  
to do something for her.  
Ranma (C):   
Then, Shampoo comes running up to Ranma and glomping onto her. Ranma staggers at the  
unexpected load.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Shampoo scared, Ranma!"  
Ranma (C): "Mmph! Argh, get off me Shampoo!"  
Shampoo lets go of her body but keeps to her arm, looking into her eyes.  
Shampoo: "Please.... Ranma, Shampoo scared....!"  
Ranma looks straight back into Shampoo's eyes. She sees something genuine. A trickle of tears  
are forming in Shampoo's eyes. Ranma blinks.  
Ranma (C):   
She blinks again and shakes her head.  
Ranma (C):   
Mousse: "Shampoo! I'm here to protect you! Don't worry!"  
Soun: "Hey! Watch who you're hugging!"  
As Soun tries to get Mousse off him, Shampoo clutches Ranma's hand tighter. She can feel the  
circulation cutting off. Looking at her again, Ranma sees the same look Akane has.... a flash of  
jealously hits her in the face as she realizes that Ryouga is holding Akane in HIS arms. Something  
comes loose in the rear compartment and slams into the nearby bulkheads with a crash that is  
drowned out by the absolute chaos. Ranma looks back to Shampoo again. Her eyes are turning  
puffy as tears begin streaming down and the plane shudders again. She herself shudders as she  
realises.....  
Shampoo: "Onegai, Ranma.... Shampoo so scared...." 


	3. Shampoo's true colours....?

{Part 3- Shampoo's true colours....?}  
Sasuke:   
Sasuke pulls on the control yoke again, trying to steer the plane towards a patch of serene blue in  
the distance, surrounded by dense greenery. The plane turns, sluggishly, as winds buffet the  
hurtling plane. But it is enough, as the patch of blue gets larger and more towards the center of  
the cockpit view.  
Sasuke:   
*crash*  
Sasuke:   
The plane's belly scrapes against the top of a giant tree, snapping the top of the tree with a shower  
of splinters, squawking birds and an extreme course correction.  
*bump*  
In the plane, everyone is thrown to one side as the plane hits something, and a giant bump appears  
in the middle of the plane's flooring. Ranma, Shampoo, Ryouga and Akane go flying to one end of  
the plane. Shampoo lands on top of Ranma as Ryouga mashes his face against the window for  
Akane. Ranma curses as she tries to shield Shampoo from the flying debris, which is hitting  
everybody else.  
Ranma (C):   
In the cockpit, Sasuke is desperately trying to get the plane under control as he pulls on the  
control yoke with all his might.  
Sasuke:   
*snap*  
Sasuke:   
Sasuke stares at the controls in his hand and the broken shaft of the steering controls, then at the  
view in the cockpit.  
Sasuke:   
*bam*  
*bam*  
*crash*  
*frumpk*  
The plane slams repeatedly against several more treetops, spinning like a top as it descends. As  
the ground gets closer, everyone can feel its beckoning presence.  
Seconds before impact, Shampoo screams.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Deep in the forest, in an ancient and ageless tree, something stirs. It has no physical body, just one  
made of soul stuff. Coursing through the warded veins of the Ancient Tree, it feels something....  
fear. Lovely, fear it has not felt before so strongly and.... richly.... in many, many years. Delicious  
fear, panic. It used to cause such feelings just to feed itself.... how long ago? Several hundred,  
thousand years ago? No matter. It forces itself upwards, slowly, painfully, just to get a closer feel  
of this.... ambrosia.  
Something.... it gets closer. More lusciously delicious, delectable. Ah.... relief from the gnawing  
hunger.  
What?  
Something.... something sweet. Not the sweet taste of panic, chaos..... no, something truly sweet,  
worth keeping....  
No, two such things. One sweetness of tenderness, one sweetness.... of balance. Ah, interesting.  
What?  
Suddenly, a shuddering.  
Release!  
The top of the tree shatters as the strange thing runs into it. The wardings are useless outside of  
the tree.  
Freedom!  
Surging upwards, it moves even faster, sensing the tree as it quickly heals itself with spells placed  
aeons ago to trap the being here.  
Almost there!  
No, the treetop is closing! So close!  
What?  
Again! The strange thing causes another tree, taller one, to crash into the Ancient Tree.  
Complete freedom!  
The entire side of the Ancient Tree splits open, gushing sap and freeing the spirit.  
Time to feed and find the tender sweetness..... but find a body first.  
-=-=-=-=-  
*KERSLOSH*  
With a colossal water column rising into the sky and soaking everything for about several meters  
around, the bird of metal touches down in the giant lake, tail first.  
For a few moments, nothing but bellowing clouds of smoke can be seen from the plane. A few  
more moments and the emergency escape hatch pops open, with a battered panda at the front. A  
few meters away, the pilot's doorway also opens up and a ragged Sasuke falls face first into the  
water.  
Sighing and grabbing a sign, Genma points the written side to Sasuke, lying down face first,  
bobbing in the water.  
Genma (C): "I am NEVER going on another trip with the Kunos." *bwoark!*  
Ranma (C): "Move it, oyaji. You're blocking everyone's exit."  
*goosh*  
Ranma (C): "Geronimo!"  
*slosh*  
Looking up from the water, Ranma sees several more shadows appear at the escape hatch along  
with lots of smoke. Focusing on it, Ranma sees Akane hoisting Ryouga on her shoulders. A  
twinge of jealously hits Ranma again.  
Ranma (C):   
Akane looks around, and her soot covered face and head turns to spot Ranma. She waves with  
her free hand.  
Akane: "Ranma! Could you come over here and help me? Ryouga's getting heavy!"  
Ranma shrugs, and starts swimming towards the hatch to catch Ryouga.  
Ranma (C): "Throw him down!"   
Akane: "Er..... are you sure you want to do that?"  
Ranma begins to look frustrated as another escape hatch pops open and Soun emerges, holding an  
unconconscious Mousse and Kuno by the collars and leading his two daughters out by hand.  
Ranma (C): "I'll catch him for you, Akane. Or would you rather just help him down yourself and  
drown? You know you can't swim, especially with those lead weight legs of yours!"  
*crush*  
Ranma gets a headful of Akane's feet as she comes jumping down on her head, before hopping off  
towards drier land.  
Ranma (C): "Ka....wai....ku...nee.... iina....zuke...."  
*niiiiaow!*  
Ranma (C): "huh?"  
Ranma feels a slight clawing at the back of her shirt and the all too familiar meowing of a cat.  
Apparently Shampoo, unconscious, was clinging onto Ranma when the plane crashed. Ranma can  
feel Shampoo working her way up her head. She begins to stutter.  
Ranma (C): "C...c.....c..ca...ca........ca..."  
Shampoo finally makes her way onto Ranma's head and looks down at her face just as Ranma  
looks up.  
Shampoo (C): "Niiiiaow?"  
Ranma (C): "EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
Before anyone can stop Ranma, she goes leaping out of the water, running on its surface with a  
tidal wave of spray drenching everyone a second time, then disappearing into the forest with a  
corkscrew spiral of smoke behind her. All this while, Shampoo is clinging onto Ranma's head.  
Shampoo (C): "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaoooooooooooow!"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Poor creature. It shouldn't have been investigating the remains of the Ancient Tree and the  
corpses of the animals around it. No matter, it won't need its body anymore. Not after having its  
soul.... displaced, no. Ah.... this body is so weak. Time to strengthen it. Hm, out of pratice....  
haven't done so in such a long time.... ah, there. Much better.  
Flexing its arm, the creature retracts its claws. It tries to smile, but the resulting flash of teeth  
make it look more like it's grimacing. The white, ghostly humanoid cat blinks a few times to get  
itself used to vision again after such a long time blind.  
Kurimuu: "Ahh.... I've been cooped up there a long time. Very well. Time I find those.... treats."  
With a silent step that belies its size and appearance, Kuriimu disappears into the forest  
undergrowth. Behind it, the remaining stump of the Ancient Tree shrivels up and a sapling takes  
its place.  
-=-=-=-=-  
"Ranma? Raaaaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaa!"  
As everyone on the plane sets up base camp after salvaging what's left of the provisions in the  
plane, Akane goes off into the forest searching for Ranma. Ranma's trail is pretty easy to follow.  
A clear path about five feet across is hard to miss. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Akane looks  
around her at the unfamiliar landscape, then to the sky.  
Akane:   
Turning around with a soft sigh, Akane makes her way back to camp while collecting firewood  
for the night on the way, before a rising fireball in the sky catches her attention.  
Several meters away from where Akane turned around, Ranma is still stuck to the tree trunk she  
ran straight into several hours ago. Still meowing, Shampoo is pacing around Ranma trying to  
wake her up, oblivious to the flare of the fire column rising into the sky from the lake's direction.  
Shampoo (C): "Niaow! Niiiaow!"  
Shampoo sits down and watches Ranma in concern, waiting patiently. A few minutes later,  
Ranma begins to stir.  
Ranma (C): "Ngggh..............."  
Shampoo meows excitedly, then quickly stops it as she remembers what Ranma's afraid of. She  
quickly trots off to find something she can get warm with.  
Ranma wakes up, lying on the floor, frog-posed (arms and legs bent in the most peculiar manner)  
with a huge red mark on her face.  
Ranma (C):   
Sitting up, Ranma looks around, rubbing her head. She thinks back to what happened recently.  
Ranma (C): I remember.... cat, Shampoo, then running and.... ouch. Oh, yeah. Huh? Where's  
Shampoo!?  
*rustle*  
Ranma (C): "!"  
Leaping to her feet, Ranma quickly kicks up a wooden twig nearby and tosses it into the bushes.  
"Ouch!"  
Ranma stares in shock and surprise as Shampoo staggers into the clearing unsteadily, rubbing her  
forehead, and wearing nothing. Ranma quickly scrambles up to Shampoo with her chinese shirt  
and drapes it on her shoulders.  
Ranma (C): "Shampoo! Where'd you go!?"  
Shampoo adjusts the shirt on herself before turning to look at Ranma. The two stare into each  
others' eyes for a few seconds before Ranma turns away.  
Ranma (C): "Nevermind that."  
Ranma walks into the clearing she made rather handily (and painfully), and looks around.  
Shampoo follows her out of the bushes and stands besides Ranma.  
Shampoo: "Now what, Ai Ren?"  
Ranma (C): "I dunno. Make camp I guess."  
The two look around for a few seconds, then at each other. They blink once.  
Ranma (C): "Er........"  
Shampoo: "Aiyah, no camping equipment!"  
Ranma (C): "Right."  
Shampoo: "Shampoo go find equipment!"  
Ranma (C): "Huh? Hey! Shampoo! Wait up! How are we gonna find stuff in the middle of  
nowhere!?"  
But even before Ranma finishes her sentence, Shampoo disappears into the bushes again. Sighing,  
Ranma shrugs and begins to gather some firewood and stones to make a fireplace while thinking  
about what to build for a tent.  
A few hours later, Ranma is staring into the night sky, admiring the stars when there's another  
rustle of leaves.  
Ranma grabs a stone and waits patiently as the thing makes its way through the bushes.  
Ranma (C): "GEEEEH!"  
*THUD*  
Ranma hurls the stone at the GIANT shadow that pops out from the bushes, all lumps and  
unwieldy bulk. The stone flies true, and slams home.  
The shadow staggers for a while, then keeps advancing. Ranma stutters with fear as the thing  
apparently aims straight for her.  
Ranma (C): "G...g....a.....ah...o..."  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Ranma! Why Ai Ren always throwing things at Shampoo!? Shampoo that  
scary!?"  
Ranma lets out a massive sigh of relief when she spots Shampoo's face lighted by the flickering  
fire. Then her eyes widen at the load on her back.  
Tied in a bundle are several dozen huge leaves somehow tied together with some vines, along  
with a few wild rabbits, a whole pitcher plant and other things for basic survival all packed into  
the huge bundle.  
As Shampoo lays the three rabbits on the ground, Ranma can see a nasty bruise on Shampoo's  
arm where the stone hit and an even worse welt on her forehead where the stick hit.  
Ranma (C): "Shampoo?"  
Shampoo's head snaps to face Ranma even before her name is completely spoken. Ranma can see  
that familiar infatuation in those eyes....  
Shampoo: "Yes, Ai ren?"  
Ranma (C): "Those bruises.... they look really nasty. Are you sure you don't need help?"  
Shampoo: "No need, if by Ai Ren then they no hurt. Help Shampoo make camp first."  
Ranma looks at Shampoo as she turns back to untying the bundle and sorting the things out. As  
Ranma picks up the dead rabbits, their heads loll limply. Ranma knows broken necks when she  
sees them, and swallows hard as she wonders what Shampoo could've done to her if she'd not  
revealed her curse earlier.... (that bonbori would've worked, but....)  
Following that comes some unusual stuff. Large strips of bark as well as several bunches of herbs,  
leaves and local flora are all strewn out on the ground. Shampoo grabs a perfectly flat piece of  
rock and places several strips of bark on it, then pours a small pitcher-plant pod's liquid contents  
onto the bark. All this while, Ranma is staring in fascination as Shampoo picks up a big stone and  
begins pounding the bark.  
Ranma (C): "Er, Shampoo? I think I'll cook these, alright?"  
Shampoo answers without even looking up.  
Shampoo: "Ok, Ai Ren."  
Ranma looks at Shampoo a while longer, then picks up the dead rabbits and begins the gruesome  
task of gutting and skinning them before putting them on a spit and roasting them on the happily  
burning bonfire.  
*thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk* *thunk*  
Ranma watches Shampoo for several more hours as she repeatedly beats the bark on the flat  
stone, pouring water from several more pitcher-plant pods before she finally uses up all the bark.  
lifting the beaten bark from the stone, Shampoo flaps it several times and brushes off the useless  
fibres. She smiles happily at Ranma as she unrolls the bolt of wet fibrous cloth, rough but  
practical.  
Shampoo: "See? Shampoo make cloth, can have tent!"  
Ranma just nods dumbly as she turns the roasting meat on the spits. She thinks.  
Ranma (C): I didn't know Shampoo could make cloth from bark.... heck, didn't know ANYONE  
could make cloth from bark!  
Ranma keeps watching as Shampoo takes the giant leaves and scrape them with another stone,  
apparently flint.  
A white, waxy residue appears on the stone, and Shampoo walks over to the fire to heat it up  
before rubbing the liquid wax onto the cloth nearby quickly. A few minutes of this, and Shampoo  
is already setting up a tent, tying vines to nearby trees and draping the makeshift waterproof cloth  
over it. Ranma whistles in silent admiration.  
Ranma (C):   
-=-=-=-=-  
Ukyo: "What do you mean, you can't find Ranchan!? Where could he have gone!?"  
Ukyo is practically screaming at Akane as everyone quickly scrambles to get their jobs done as the  
sun goes down, not that the fire from the burning wreck of the plane isn't providing enough light  
for the whole forest. Akane looks just as upset as Ukyo as she wrings her hands.  
Akane: "How would I know!? I kept following the path but I still couldn't find him!"  
Ukyo: "Ooh..... Ranchan! Where could you be!? And with Shampoo too!"  
For both girls, time suddenly stops as they repeat that name.  
Akane/Ukyo: "Shampoo....."  
The two look at each other, blink, then facefault as several things come into mind, none of them  
good, all of them concerning Ranma and Shampoo.  
Ukyo: "Oh no! What's that chinese bimbo going to do with my darling Ranchan!?"  
Akane: "Worse, what's that baka going to do with Shampoo!?"  
Just then, Soun appears besides the two of them and places a hand each on their shoulders.  
Soun: "There now.... I'm sure Ranma won't do a thing with that girl. He's a good boy, he'll find his  
way back."  
Ukyo and Akane still don't register anything as Soun speaks, then the two of them suddenly turn  
to face him.  
Their faces are positively, absolutely, completely black. They give him the dirtiest looks he's ever  
seen.  
Akane/Ukyo: "Nani?" (What?)  
Soun: "!"  
***  
In a corner of the camp, Genma-panda is trying to console Soun as he squats there and cries, tears  
soaking the ground in torrents.  
Genma (C): "There now, Tendou-kun! I'm sure those two didn't mean anything bad!"  
Soun: "Boo hoo hoo! So scary! They're so scary!"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Back at Shampoo and Ranma's camp, Ranma is busy carving out portions of meat with a sharp  
stone as Shampoo tests the tent's resiliency before turning to pick up the unused leaves and  
several thinner vines. Ranma keeps watching as she sits, cross legged, in front of Ranma,  
apparently stictching the leaves together with the thin vines with a hairpin as a needle.  
Placing the plate in front of Shampoo while trying hard not to look at the wrong places, Ranma  
sits down besides her and eats her own share of food. As she eats, though, her eyes can't stop  
looking at Shampoo as she patiently stitches the leaves together, concentration in her eyes and  
face.  
Ranma (C):   
As the yellow light from the fire flickers on Shampoo's face and casts shadows on her, Ranma  
plucks up enough courage to speak to her.  
Ranma (C): "Shampoo?"  
Shampoo stops sewing to look at Ranma, this time. She smiles sweetly.  
Shampoo: "Yes, Ai Ren?"  
Ranma swallows hard, and not because the food's too big to swallow.  
Ranma (C): "Your skills.... you learned them in your village?"  
Shampoo: "Yes! Joketsuzoku women, all learn survival skills! Leave village at three, survive one  
week without help! First initiation test for Amazon warriors! Shampoo pass with fluttering  
colours!"  
Ranma (C): "Flying."  
Shampoo sticks the tip of her tongue out in embarrassment at the mistake, then smiles again.  
Ranma is caught off guard by the look, so.... adorable.  
Shampoo: "Again, Shampoo wrong! Aiyah, how Shampoo be good wife for Ranma if Shampoo   
can not speak Japanese properly?"  
Ranma blinks a few times as Shampoo looks thoughtful, then points to the food.  
Ranma (C): "Your food'll get cold if ya don't eat it soon. Whatever you're working on can wait,  
Shampoo."  
Shampoo: "But Shampoo working on clothes so Ranma no cold!"  
Ranma (C): "....huh? You're making clothes outta those!?"  
Shampoo: "Mm! Grass clothing! Like Hawaiian dancers!"  
Ranma groans and slaps her head as images of Principal Kuno come into mind with the mention of  
the word "Hawaiian". Shampoo just giggles and eats her food quickly.  
-=-=-=-=-  
"Ah...... darkness. Lovely time. I haven't spoken to Sekki in a long time. I wonder how that old  
succubus is doing?"  
With a whisper of noise, Kuriimu silently stops and looks around. His eyes flash in the starlight  
unnaturally as he whistles above the pitch of human hearing, then he sits and waits. 


	4. Hurry, everyone! Search, Search!

{Part 4- Hurry, everyone! Search, Search!}  
  
*tweet* *tweet* *twitter*  
Early in the morning at the lakeside camp, Kasumi is happily washing the sooty clothes in the lake  
while humming a happy tune. Right now, she's scrubbing Akane's clothing with a salvaged brush  
and some soap powder stored in her own dress.  
Kasumi: "Hmm hmm hmm, lah lah.... lah hmm mm! Ara, that's the last one!"  
She wrings it dry and hangs it up with the rest of the drying clothing on the clothesline by the  
lake, watching the wrecked plane as she does so.  
Kasumi: "Ara.... what an ugly thing. I must remember to make it prettier later...."  
Old, withered, mummified voice (*donk*! "Who's an old, withered, mummified voice!?): "Ohayo,  
Kasumi-chan."  
Kasumi turns to see Cologne hopping up to her in her nightgown on her staff, a strange frilly  
orange affair with no sleeves (Gasp!) but a long skirt (Whew!). Kasumi smiles and bows slightly.  
Kasumi: "Ohayo-gozaimasu, Cologne-san!"  
Cologne hops over to Kasumi's side and watches the plane.  
Cologne: "How are we going to go back this time?"  
Kasumi: "Gomen, I don't know...."  
Cologne :   
Then Kasumi looks down and spots something. A pretty something. (Pretty strange, anyway.)  
Kasumi: "Oh! What a strange flower!"  
Cologne's eyes follow Kasumi's, to the little red and white flower.... red at the petals, white  
everywhere else. Her eyes widen even larger than a frying pan's. She points to the flower with her  
staff, exclamation marking her voice.  
Cologne: "This..... this flower!"  
Then she looks out into the distance, her eyes slitting down. Using her chi, she looks straight into  
the water.  
Then carefully, deliberately, she raises her staff.... aims..... and DOWN!  
She pulls up the bleeding corpse of a Kappa, a tortoise-man. A very hungry one, by the state of its  
face. In a flash, Cologne starts shouting.  
Cologne: "EVERYONE WAKE UP! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!"  
Cologne watches as several tents collapse immediately, then an army of arms and legs poking out  
from all angles underneath the canvas coverings. Bigsweat forms on her head as she mutters  
under her breath.  
Cologne: "an emergency all right.... of stupidity."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Shampoo: "Ranma, Zao An!" (Zao An means Good Morning! in Mandarin, the main dialect of  
Chinese.)  
Ranma (C): *snort* "...grgh... huh?"  
Ranma groggily opens her eyes, still sleepy. Looking at Shampoo's face over hers, with several  
strands of purple (blue?) hair tickling her own face.  
Ranma (C): "Aw, Shampoo.... couldn't ya wake me up later?"  
Shampoo kneels besides Ranma as Ranma sits up. A flutter of red falls into Ranma's lap.  
Ranma (C): "My shirt? Shampoo....? Agha...."  
Ranma's jaw drops open as she looks at Shampoo. Wearing a sleeveless grassy top which reaches  
down to her thighs, followed by a leafy skirt which reaches to her knees, Shampoo is literally  
making a chinese fashion statement out of "Back To Nature". In fact, it looks so much like a  
normal silk cheongsam (THAT is the proper name for the clothes Shampoo wears! NOT pyjamas!  
\_/*) it might as well have been dyed green and left at that.  
Shampoo smiles, giggles and claps her hands together as she tilts her head in the most adorable  
way.  
Shampoo: "Ranma like? Shampoo spend all night making cheongsam!"  
Ranma (C): "With vines and leaves!?"  
Shampoo: "Mm! And hairpin! Oh ba ba always tell Shampoo never leave hairpin behind, so  
Shampoo always make sure wear hairpin out!"  
Ranma (C):   
But before Ranma can pursue that line of thought, Shampoo quickly puts Ranma back into her  
chinese shirt before leading Ranma out. Ranma's eyes bug out.  
Ranma (C): "................!!!"  
Like a miniature Neko Hanten before her eyes, Ranma can see a wooden table, two chairs, a  
glorified stone kitchen, bowls, cups, even chopsticks and a even a steaming kettle! Shampoo  
gestures to the "camp" like an artist presenting his latest masterpiece.  
Shampoo: "Ranma like? Shampoo spend half night making!"  
But Ranma doesn't really get to answer before Shampoo pulls Ranma over to the table and  
sloshes the kettle on her, changing "her" back into a "him".  
Shampoo: "Shampoo no like girl-type Ranma, no nice like boy-type Ranma! Like this Ranma  
better!"  
Ranma swallows hard as Shampoo hugs him for the morning before a strange sound stops them.  
The two look around for a while, then Ranma grins sheepishly and rubs his stomach.  
Ranma: "Sorry, it's my stomach."  
Shampoo: "No matter! Shampoo already make breakfast!"  
Ranma:   
-=-=-=-=-  
Sekki: "And that's about it, you old cat."  
Kurimuu: "So it is. Very well, Sekki, thank you for your..... information."  
Sekki: "You already owe me about a hundred years of favors, what is this one?"  
Kurimuu: "....... fine, just remind me to pay them back."  
Sekki: "Soon enough. Is there anything else before I go out for my.... patrols?"  
Kurimuu: "I shall call if I need you, you old bat."  
Sekki: "Bat, yes, old, no. Very well, goodbye!"  
In a flash, Sekki disappears. Kuriimu growls softly, his large yellow eyes turning away from the  
spot of their conversation. He looks up to the forest canopy, and spots several beams of light  
shining down to the leafy floor.  
Kurimuu: "Daytime. Such a despisable time. Ah, maybe I'll just.... stalk my treats today."  
With a quick shimmer, Kuriimu fades into the background, his only giveaway being the abrupt end  
of the beams of sunlight whenever he passes under them.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Cologne: "I must warn you all now. This island is infested by demons. We of Joketsuzoku speak  
of it as Xie Mo Dao, The Demon Isle. Also called the Dark Isle by tourists."  
Mousse: "Looks pretty bright to me."  
Ukyo: "If you could look, sugar."  
Everyone begins to murmur. Suddenly, Kuno stands up from the crowd and raises his bokken  
above his head.  
Kuno: "Fear not then, Tendou Akane, Osage no onna! For I, the Great Tatewake Kuno, age 17,  
shall rid these evil woods of all the defiling presences and protect you damsels! Come then, evil  
spirits! Come face the wrath of my holy sword! Haa haa haa!"  
*tap* *tap*  
Kuno: "Huh?"  
Bake (Monster): "Hello, Kuno."  
Kuno: ".....eek."  
*bomph*  
Blinking, Ukyo takes off the monster mask she was wearing and stares at Kuno, flat out on the  
ground, snow white and twitching, mouth wide open. She puts a finger to her lips as she kneels  
over Kuno along with Akane and Nabiki, looking thoughtful.  
Ukyo: "Oh my, I seem to have overdone it."  
Nabiki shrugs and nods to Cologne.  
Nabiki: "So, what do we do?"  
Cologne: "We'll need to be on our toes. No telling when one of the forest's local spirits might pay  
us a most un-social call. But we also need to find Ranma and Shampoo! My two great  
grandchildren are in greater danger than us!"  
Soun: "WHADDAYA MEAN, YOUR GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!? RANMA'S TO BE  
ENGAGED WITH AKANE!"  
Soun, tears streaming down his face, screams into Cologne's ear with a megaphone. Cologne  
blinks a few times, then shrugs.  
Cologne: "Let's split up into three search parties anyway, we need to find them! Nabiki Tendou,  
you take Kuno, Mousse and Sasuke! Soun Tendou, you take Akane, Ryouga and Ukyo! I'll take  
Happosai here. Kasumi, stay here in one of the tents where it's safe. Alright everyone, let's go!"  
Group: "Yeah!"  
Everyone splits up into their respective groups and leaves the camp empty, all in different  
directions, all looking for the two missing people.  
In a tree near the camp, a crow caws, blinking its three reptilian slitted eyes before fluttering off.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Nabiki: "Sasuke, does Kuno-chan frighten easily?"  
Sasuke: "Er..... I think so. But Tatewake-sama is so.... strong and smart!"  
Nabiki: "Yeah... right."  
While Mousse (having had his spectacles taped to his face at Nabiki's insistence) clears a path in  
front of them with a helicopter blade hidden somewhere in his sleeves, Nabiki is dragging Kuno by  
the collar with Sasuke trailing behind. Trying to find some trace of the missing two, Nabiki nods  
to Sasuke.  
Nabiki: "You have any experience tracking?"  
Sasuke: "Yes, Nabiki-sama!"  
Nabiki: "Let's see what you can pick up then."  
Sasuke: "Hai!"  
Sasuke quickly takes the lead in front of Mousse, and goes on all fours, examining the floor.  
Almost immediately he picks up a trail. It looks like someone ran through the place in absolute  
panic. He quickly stands up and calls behind him.  
Sasuke: "Nabiki-sama! I've found something!"  
Nabiki calls back to him.  
Nabiki: "Hai, hai, I'm coming!"  
Dragging Kuno along with quite some noise, Nabiki walks through the bushes to Sasuke's side.  
She looks at the trail, rather erratic, and nods.  
Nabiki: "Might be this is Ranma's trail. Certainly nobody leaves a trail of destruction like this....  
unless that old crone was right about being monsters here."  
Sasuke: "Yes, Nabiki-san. Shall I scout ahead?"  
Nabiki: "Be my guest."  
Sasuke nods, and disappears in a flash. Nabiki leans against a tree and sighs tiredly, catching her  
breath in the balmy tropical heat, trying to get cool despite her sleeveless, skin tight polyester  
blouse.  
Nabiki: "Phew! It's bad enough I have to carry Kuno-chan around, it's worse it's so hot!"  
Looking up at the forest's ceiling, Nabiki notes a ray of sunlight blinking through the canopy. She  
follows it down, where it abruptly ends in midair.  
***  
When Sasuke returns, he looks around desperately.  
Sasuke:   
But there is nothing. Just the wrecked trail, an empty space, and Sasuke.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Cologne: "Now, you old hentai, I want you to keep your hands off Shampoo when we find her or  
else you face the wrath of my tribe!"  
Happosai: "Oh, what a sad thing to tell an old man! Boo hoo hoo! I just want to live out my days  
doing what I like best!"  
Cologne: "Peh-leeeeease, no crocodile tears, Happosai."  
*giggle*  
Cologne: "Huh?"  
Happosai and Cologne pause as they listen hard.  
Cute Voice: "Aiyah! So playful!"  
Masculine Voice: "Come on.... nobody can see us!"  
Cute Voice: "What they say if they catch us?"  
Masculine Voice: "Like those two are gonna find us, come on!"  
Cute Voice: *giggle* "You good!"  
Happosai's eyes begin to grow teary and glistening as he keeps listening to the exchange.  
Happosai: "Ah! Those two lovebirds are getting along so well.... maybe I should use my years of  
experience to help them! Yes, haa haa haa! I'm coming, sweeties!"  
Cologne stares stupidly as Happosai laughs happily and hops into the bushes, yelling "Here I am,  
Sweeties!".  
Then, silence, as expected. Cologne shakes her head and sighs.  
Cologne: *sigh* "I knew that hentai would get into trouble.... I should go get him out now."  
She starts hopping on her staff towards the bushes... one, two, three hops.... then she stops short  
as a lightning bolt hits her in the head.  
Cologne: "Wait a minute.... Shampoo NEVER says You!"  
But it's too late. From the trees above, Cologne only has time to see a shadowy shape leap from  
the treetops, wings like a bat's extended from its sides, arms extended. (Alright, so I took the  
succubus image from Vampire Hunter. Sue me already! ^_^)  
-=-=-=-=-  
Soun: "Akane-chan, are you sure Ranma came by here?"  
Akane: "Yes, otosan. I'm sure Ranma came by here."  
Ryouga: "I don't know..... how do you know, Akane-san?"  
Akane: "Oh..... just a hunch."  
The group are making their way through a cleared path in the forest totally devoid of any plant  
life. The place looks like a tornado hit it and travelled in a straight line, which in a sense it did.  
Not the tornado, the thing that ran through it in a straight line.  
Akane: "I walked here.... but it got late so I turned back. But I'm worried for Ranma, if that old  
woman spoke true."  
Genma: "I'm sure my son can deal with any demons here, there's no fear of the heir to the  
Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling finding himself in trouble on this island!"  
Soun: "I'm not so sure, Saotome-kun.... Cologne said this forest had evil spirits.... and that  
turtle-man...."  
Genma: "And you believe her? All she said was that the flowers that Kasumi saw were unique  
only to the Dark Woods, that tortoise didn't even look half human! Surely she was having us on!  
Haa haa haa!"  
Everyone glares at Genma darkly as he laughs, the world turning black with a fiery aura for a few  
seconds before Genma notices their looks. He stops in mid laugh and a bigsweat forms as he is  
frozen in position, then slumps over in defeat.  
Genma: "You're right. Come on, my son may be in trouble."  
Everyone nods and all's right with the world again as light enters the world again. They keep  
walking, looking in all directions to make sure there're no ugly surprises waiting for them around  
the corner, while Akane drags Ryouga along by the hand.  
In the trees above, a pair of yellow eyes glint but not because of the sunlight. They close into slits  
as a hissing snicker comes from a white-furred throat.  
Kurimuu: "Very good.... very good indeed."  
A shimmer, and the demon cat-man disappears.  
-=-=-=-=-  
While Ranma helps clean up the fireplace and bury the garbage in the soil, Shampoo goes off to  
search for the hot water spring she used the last time to bring some drinking water back. Along by  
himself in the camp, Ranma dusts his hands after patting the last of the dirt down and looks  
around him.  
Ranma:   
A rustle in the leaves and bushes, and Ranma spins around to the source of the sound. A stone in  
hand, Ranma eyes the spot carefully to make sure he doesn't bruise Shampoo again.  
Ranma:   
Ranma lets out a sigh of relief as a small squirrel appears from the bushes, looks at him curiously,  
then scampers off again.  
Up in a tree, a silent giggle and flapping of wings are the only things to betray the succubus sitting  
in the tree.  
Sekki: "My, this one is a worthy prize. I must be careful not to let Kuriimu get him.... it would be  
such a waste for him to go to that dusty old furr-ball."  
Silently, Sekki simply watches Ranma as Shampoo appears again with a wooden bucket of water.  
-=-=-=-=-  
*rustle*  
Soun: "?"  
Soun, taking the rear, turns around to see what caused the noise, cold sweat forming on his head.  
He tugs at Genma's gi, and Genma turns around.  
Genma: "What is it, Tendou-kun?"  
Soun: "Did you hear that, Saotome-kun?"  
Genma: "Hear what? It must be your imagination, Tendou-kun."  
Soun: "Maybe.... maybe you're right."  
But still a little high-strung, Soun keeps looking behind him for the source of the sound. He  
doesn't notice his pace slacken though.  
*bump*  
Soun: "Oh! Sorry, Saotome-kun! I must've bumped into you accidentally."  
Purring Voice: "Oh.... but I'm not Saotome-kun."  
***  
Behind Ryouga, Genma is nervously watching his sides as he trails behind Akane and Ryouga. He  
wipes his head with the back of his hand as the noises of the local fauna call out from the forest.  
He takes a moment to look behind him to make sure Soun is still there.  
Genma: "Tendou-kun?"  
Nobody. Genma begins to panic.  
Genma: "Tendou-kun? Don't joke with me! Where are you?"  
Still no reply. Genma blinks, then turns around to run, deciding Akane's safer company. He almost  
bumps into the brown-gi clad person in front of him.  
Genma: "Oh! There you are, Tendou-kun!"  
Genma almost laughs in relief as he sees Soun in front of him, also grinning. Then he looks more  
closely at Soun's face. He adjusts his spectacles and prods Soun's cheek.  
Genma: "Are you alright, Tendou-kun? You look pale."  
Soun nods. Genma sighs in relief.  
Genma: "Come on then, we've still got to......"  
Genma watches as Soun floats into the sky, then watches as something materializes behind him,  
holding him by the gi. His jaw hits the floor like so much dead weight.  
Genma: "Ahhhhhh!"  
Akane is still busy leading the way as she hangs onto Ryouga's arm when she hears Genma's  
scream. Both Ryouga and her turn around to see what caused the scream.  
Akane:   
Finishing their turn, Akane and Ryouga see.... a monster of white. A cat demon, holding onto  
Genma's gi as he screams and wets his pants. (Eeew!) Akane herself opens her mouth to scream,  
as Ryouga quickly stands in front of Akane, baring his impressive teeth and preparing to fight.  
Akane lets go of Ryuga's hand to cover her mouth from screaming.  
Ryouga: "Akane-san! I'll cover you!"  
The cat demon turns around to look at Ryouga and Akane, all muslces, claws and sinister intent.  
It smiles, with teeth even more glaring that Ryouga's which make it looks like a grimace.  
Kurimuu: "Ah, I nearly forgot about the two of you. Well then...."  
Flicking its paw-hands, Kurimuu causes both men in his hands to disappear, then drops to all four  
with an earth shaking force. He growls once, something like an overbassed roar, and charges with  
even more earth-shaking strides. Ryouga braces himself as he shouts to Akane, pushing her  
farther behind him.  
Ryouga: "Akane-san! RUN!"  
Akane: "But, Ryouga...."  
Ryouga: "MOVE!"  
Akane nods, obviously scared witless, and runs. She doesn't look back, she doesn't want to.  
Running because her life depends on it, Akane keeps straight and true. Behind her, she can hear  
someone scream. Her heart screams at her to turn back and help Ryouga, but her mind and cold  
logic tells her to find safety somewhere, anywhere. She runs on. 


	5. Help of the hardest kind.

{Part 5- Help of the hardest kind.}  
*thoooooooom!*  
Ranma: "Wha...!?"  
Shampoo: "Earthquake?"  
Ranma: "No, felt more like a weak tremor...."  
The sound of the impact shakes the tent Ranma and Shampoo are sitting in, taking stock of  
inventory. They can hear the things outside rattle, and the trees rustle. Ranma quickly gets out of  
the tent to see what's going on.  
Ranma: "Ara?"  
*crash*  
Staggering back a step or two, nearly tripping on the tent flaps, Ranma tries to balance himself  
and the weight that just hit him full in the chest. When he regains his balance, he looks down.  
Akane is hanging onto him, head buried in his chest, arms draped around his body, panting with a  
fervor that matches Ranma's appetite when eating.  
Ranma: "Oro? Akane?"  
Akane doesn't answer, instead she just keeps breathing. Then she punctuates it with a sob now  
and then as she steadies her nerves. She loosens her grip and looks up.  
Akane: *sniff* "R... R... Ranma?"  
Ranma nods.  
Ranma: "Yep, it's Yours Truly. What's wrong, Akane?"  
Shampoo comes out of the tent, and stares at the exchange. The two don't even notice her as  
Akane moves her arms around Ranma's neck and takes deeper, stronger breaths. Akane doesn't  
seem to notice she's choking the life out of Ranma with the forcefulness of her grip.  
Akane: "T...t...there's..... something out there! It's..... huge!"  
Ranma: "No... wonder... the... tremor..." *gasp* "A....kane...?"  
Akane opens her eyes and looks at what she's doing to Ranma. She lets go of him as soon as she  
realises she's turning Ranma a rather dark shade of purple, but starts to panic again as she  
remembers what brought her here.  
Akane: "It's... that monster.... I think it took..... otosan, ojousama.... Ryoga!"  
Ranma takes a few unrestricted breaths of air, then begins to look worried as Akane mentions  
Ryoga's name.  
Ranma: "A...."  
Akane: "There's.... even more! It's..... white! Pure white.... like.... that Bake-Neko..."  
Ranma: "Ne... n... neko? Cat? It's not that big cat, is it?"  
Akane's mind travels back to the time Shampoo dragged the bell to the Dojo and then that giant  
white overgrown cat appeared. Ranma thinks back to that time too. The two of them become  
acutely aware of Shampoo's presence, and stare at her. She steps back and opens her palms to  
them.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo no bring Mao Mo ling! No want to see cat bell again!"  
Ranma turns back to Akane, and shakes her slightly.  
Ranma: "It's not Bake-Neko, is it?"  
Akane thinks to the monstrosity she saw, then grabs Ranma with a firmness he never thought  
possible, looking firmly into his eyes with a seriousness that brooks no argument.  
Akane: "That overgrown, flea-bitten, roly-poly 'demon' is a cuddly stuffed doll cat compared to  
this one."  
Ranma's overactive cat-oriented portion of his mind begins churning up images that are all, by his  
reckoning, all scary. He begins to shiver a little.  
Ranma: "C....c.... I hate cats.......!"  
Akane lets go of Ranma and steps back one or two paces, then looks at Shampoo. The two share  
an unspoken but painfully obvious look.  
Akane: "Ranma, there's no time. He's coming for us. Here. Now."  
Ranma begins to blank out as his eyes lose their focus, as thoughts of something THAT scary  
invade his head.  
Akane and Shampoo facefault and begin to lose hope as Ranma begins muttering unintelligibly to  
himself. Shampoo prods Akane in the ribs.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo think Ai Ren....... scared?"  
Akane prods Shampoo back.  
Akane: "That's the understatement of the century, Shampoo."  
Voice: "Not really, I've heard better understatements. And I've been around much longer than you  
two."  
Akane and Shampoo freeze at the sudden intrusion of a third voice to their conversation, then  
slowly turn to the source.  
Akane: "Who.... are you?"  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Bat-girl come from forest!"  
Sekki stares at Shampoo for a second with dot-eyes and an anime-irritated look before rubbing  
the cross off her head and resuming her normal features.  
Sekki: "I am NOT 'Bat-Girl', as you so kindly put it, young one."  
Akane and Shampoo both stare at the figure in front of them. For all that they could only dream  
about, Sekki has a body supermodels would kill to get, and clothing that rather resembles an  
over-revealing swimsuit with body stockings. A pair of feathery straps around her arms hold the  
top-covers together, and some sort of arm-length gloves cover her arms to taper off at her third  
and ring finger Obsidian black hair trails from her scalp to her waist, and a pair of long, slender  
black wings grace her back and a smaller pair on her head, almost indistinguishable from her hair.  
Akane blinks, while Shampoo just gapes. Some time goes by before Akane can speak.  
Akane: "What... are you?"  
Sekki: "My, your knowledge of mythical creatures is a little rusty, dearie. I'm a succubus. Name's  
Sekki."  
Shampoo and Akane stare at each other, then to Sekki, and then to Ranma.  
Akane: "Su...ccubus? Don't tell me you're one of those female demons who seduce men then.....?"  
Sekki looks offended. Very offended.  
Sekki: "Please. I've not lived six hundred years and learned nothing. You humans are always  
getting the wrong ideas about us. We've no affiliation with anyone and anything except ourselves.  
And I've got better taste in men than some people here."  
Shampoo shrugs, and points to Ranma.  
Shampoo: "Strange bat-girl come here do what?"  
Sekki blinks again at Shampoo, irritation setting in a way that implies Shampoo's continued health  
as a blessing.  
Sekki: "I would not suggest calling me that, cat-girl. I should let Kuriimu have you if you persist.  
I'm only here to help Handsome over there, so....."  
Shampoo's turn to blink, and Akane's eyes widen. As Sekki makes her way over to Ranma, Akane  
calls out.  
Akane: "That's the monster's name? Kuriimu?"  
Sekki stops in midstride and sighs. Her shoulders slump as she replies breathlessly.  
Sekki: "Yes, this time so. Now, if we're done exchanging worthless prattle, I'd like to see to it that  
Handsome over there doesn't get caught?"  
Akane: "Then what about us....!?"  
Sekki ignores Akane's question and when she reaches Ranma, she picks up his stolid form with a  
hand. Akane looks down. A pebble is shaking near her left foot.  
Akane: "Shampoo....."  
Shampoo: "Shampoo know."  
The ground begins to shake ominously, then a thundering is heard. Sekki sighs, then shrugs and  
flaps her wings to get some lift just as Akane shouts.  
Akane: "Hey! You're not going to leave us here, are you!?"  
Sekki grumbles irritatedly about humans and babies, then turns around in mid-air and takes off in  
a gust of wind.  
Akane: "Guess so...."  
Akane watches as a small dust cloud appears in the distance, which begins to grow larger and  
faster much too quickly for comfort. She turns to see Shampoo, who is bracing herself for  
combat, and then skywards where there is no sign of anyone.  
Akane:   
Akane's thoughts drift off to Ranma and all the times they've had together, good or otherwise.  
Mostly otherwise.  
She doesn't notice the whitish form of Kuriimu stop in front of them and bear its claws, doesn't  
even notice Shampoo fighting it out with Kurimuu and getting claw-marks in the most painful  
manner until Shampoo lands in front of Akane, bleeding, a blood-soaked mess, and very unstable.  
Akane's focus pops back into reality when a small drop of blood splatters onto her face.  
Akane: "Shampoo?"  
Akane gapes at Shampoo's wounds, almost literally staring her in the face. Then she looks up to  
the white-furred cat-demon, and the red on its paws.  
Akane: "Shampoo!"  
Shampoo turns around for a second, and Akane feels her legs go weak at the bloody mess.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Violent girl help Shampoo! Shampoo no one-amazon army!"  
Akane blinks for a second at the mention of "one-amazon", then nods. The two brace for a  
second, then leap for Kurimuu with a concerted attack.  
***  
In midair, Akane watches as Kurimuu looks at them smirkingly, then watches in horror as his  
smooth swordlike claws morph into wickedly jagged and hooked claws.  
Kurimuu sighs as he watches the two girls fly at him, feet extended, too late to stop.  
Kurimuu:   
With a practiced trick, Kurimu wills an illusion over his claws and swipes at the two. Not as their  
appearance implies, but as deadly, hoping to discourage more damage to his "prizes".  
***  
Watching Kurimuu from the air, Shampoo and Akane nod to each other as they both come down  
with their feet extended, ready to kick him into the next century. That is, ready until they see him  
extend his claws to the length easily matching Akane's height, and swinging at them.  
Shampoo: "Twist!"  
Akane nods, and tries to turn her body as Shampoo twists hers to one side. However, she's too  
slow.  
A flash of pain. Her abdomen.  
Akane:   
She can feel warmth spreading through her stomach. As she lands, she looks down.  
Akane:   
Blood is gushing out from her abdomen in torrents, where a massive gash is. She looks up and  
sees Shampoo falling into Kuriimuu's outstretched paws, before her vision darkens and death  
beckons. Her last thought :  
Akane:   
Darkness falls over her vision.  
-=-=-=-=-  
On the way to her hiding spot on the island with Ranma in hand, Sekki begins to have second  
thoughts about leaving the two girls behind. A slight buzzing in her head tells her so.  
Sekki:   
She tries to shake the feeling off, but is rather unsuccessful. She sighs in irritation at her own  
weakness. In fact, she gets an incredibly bad headache as the buzzing in her head gets worse.  
Sekki:   
***  
Returning to the battle-scene minutes later, Sekki lands lightly on the ground as she observes her  
surroundings.  
Sekki:   
Looking down at the floor, Sekki senses blood. Freshly spilled one, at the power still throbbing  
from it. She follows the trail of the blood from its tiniest start to..... a whole river of it. One of the  
girls... it seems to Sekki that it's the short-haired one called Akane.  
Sekki:   
Lying face up, Akane's empty eyes stare into the sky, unseeing. Blood soaks her entire dress and  
blouse, turning it a blackish crimson. Sekki walks over to the girl, and kneels over.  
Sekki: "Just killed? Ah.... good. This'll be easy then."  
***  
Light.....and Darkness? Light or Darkness? Nevermind.... I feel so free. Ah, darkness, then light,  
I see. Where am I? A tunnel? Let me look above. A light beckons.... cool. What's beneath my  
feet?   
What?   
Wait a minute, I'm here.   
Then..... what am I doing there too?   
Hold on.   
That can't be me! I'm feeling.... so alive!   
Am I? I feel so.... weightless. No. I'm floating. Not dead. Can't be. Oooh, the light wants me.... I  
feel so tired.... just go there, maybe I can rest....?   
No! Ranma! Where is he?   
I was supposed to.... what? What was I supposed to do? Find him.... yes, someone took him.  
But.... so tired. Ah, maybe just a short while.... so warm, fuzzy. *giggle*   
No.... something else is calling. Why am I seeing myself down there? Hold on. I've got to be  
dead. I remember a nasty gash somewhere. Oh, silly me. I didn't see that big....gaping.... hole....  
in.... my stomach...  
  
Oh, yechs, I AM dead.   
Huh?   
Yikes! What's........happening....!???????????   
***  
Darkness now, no light.... and damn, one hell of a headache. Ouch. I feel so heavy, I've GOT to  
go on a diet. Wait a minute..... wasn't I.... dead? Dead? Huh? What a lovely voice.... mother?  
Voice: "It's alright, Akane. You're safe now. Sleep. Heal. I'll wake you when you need to."  
Right..... mama's always right. And I feel so sick.... she'll make it all go away.  
-=-=-=-=-  
When Ranma wakes up, he does so with one hell of a headache and a sense of extreme vertigo.  
Ranma:   
Voice: "Glad you're awake."  
Ranma: "Huh?"  
Ranma looks around, and realizes that it's dark. Very dark. He hears a slight chuckle, feminine but  
also knowing.  
Voice: "Not used to the darkness I see? And.... what about your sense of height?"  
Ranma: "Could be better. Who are you?"  
Voice: "My, all ready for introductions already? Well then, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm  
Sekki."  
Ranma: "Right. Sekki. I'm Ranma Saotome. Heir to the...."  
Sekki's Voice: *zzzzzzzzz....snort.....*  
Ranma: "Hmph."  
Sekki's Voice: *chuckle* "I don't need to know all that. Well then, I gues I shouldn't keep you in  
the dark anymore. Please, ignore the bad joke."  
Ranma: "Gladly."  
A flutter of wings, a gust of wind and a major dustcloud. When Ranma opens his eyes after the  
last of the irritating particles are gone, he nearly loses it. And his lunch.  
Ranma: "WHOA!"  
He's standing on top of a cave. A very large cave. And he's not just on top as in on a catwalk, he's  
standing on the roof! He hears the same chuckle again, and this time he can see who's making it.  
Raven-haired, killer-body.... the only thing Ranma can't understand are the bat wings.  
Sekki: "Goodness, you humans are all alike. Beings who look like you, you expect to be like you.  
Typical. Several centuries haven't changed you bunch at all."  
Ranma: "Oh?"  
Floating in front of him upright, Sekki laughs and tugs at his pigtail.  
Sekki: "Not exactly, but enough."  
Ranma: "Ouch! Hey, watch it! I treasure my hair!"  
Sekki: "Ah, some good sense at last."  
Just then, enough blood reaches Ranma's brain to make him remember something.  
Ranma: "Say... er, Sekki? Where's Akane and Shampoo? Where am I?"  
Sekki laughs again, but Ranma can't care for soft but strong laughs now.  
Sekki: "My, so concerned for them? Well, for one thing, you're in my..... holiday hideaway. I'm  
holding you up with a spell, so please, feel free not to be offended."  
Ranma blinks, then looks "up" and sees the floor far, far beneath. He swallows, and watches as a  
drop of sweat trickle off his pigtail. He loses sight of it before it hits the floor. Sekki continues.  
Sekki: "And as for your female friends, I knew there was something about you I liked. Well now,  
I'd say my old cat friend Kuriimu's got them both."  
Ranma: "WHAT!?"  
Sekki struggles to keep her place in the air as the force of Ranma's scream blows an unusually  
strong wind through the cave. She sighs, and straightens her hair with a thought.  
Sekki: "Fine, fine. You men. Never satisfied, always wanting more than you can chew. Hmph. If  
you care so much for them, the most I can do is give you something."  
Ranma: "What's that?"  
Sekki waggles a finger in front of Ranma's face.  
Sekki: "Now, now, you don't think I'm going to give it for free, did you?"  
Ranma: "Oh, name your price already!"  
Sekki gives him a look that would make Nabiki look innocent when squeezing Kuno dry. Ranma  
swallows, a little harder than usual when your muscles are working against gravity, instantly  
regretting the sentence the second it came out.  
Sekki: "Here's what....."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Pain...... lots of it. Ouch, head hurts. Whole body hurts.... head throbbing more. Can still move  
legs, arms, flex fingers. That's good. Oh, ouch! Maybe not all my fingers. Where am I?   
Shampoo opens her eyes, feeling caked blood crack and fall off her face as she looks up. She ends  
up staring straight into Mousse's face. He opens his arms wide to embrace her in relief, jabbering  
at the same time.  
Mousse: "Shampoo! I'm so glad you're alright! Oh, how I missed you! I thought you were done  
for when that giant white cat demon dragged you in here bleeding like a...."  
*doof*  
Shampoo: "Shampoo alright, no need blind-boy's concern."  
Turning her head (Damn, what a HEADACHE!), Shampoo spots the rest of the group there with  
her, all of them either looking out to the distance or just sitting there forlornly. Looking around,  
she spots her great-grandmother looking out.... through some stone columns. A prison? Seems so.  
All around them are those giant stone columns, trapping them in. The smell is horrible, and  
Shampoo can see several towering demons of all sizes patrolling this place.  
The floor beneath them is, at least, covered in fresh straw. One concession. They seem to be in the  
middle of the cavern, because Shampoo can see an opening at either side of her prison chamber.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Oh-ba-ba!"  
Cologne turns around, several claw marks marking her face clearly. Shampoo sucks in her breath,  
then crawls, painfully, over to the old matron.  
Cologne: "You're awake, great-granddaughter? I was afraid you'd be out much, much longer."  
Shampoo: "Is all right, Shampoo no badly hurt."  
Cologne: "I see. Well then, shall we discuss how we got here? Everyone?"  
Slowly, the whole group of "prisoners" start to make their way towards Cologne. Shampoo looks  
out the spaces in the limestone columns and spots a really huge, really green, damned ugly,  
tiger-skin-loinclothed ogre with a stub sticking out its forehead looking back at her. She nearly  
retches when the ugly oni gives her a toothy smile with teeth a dentist would have nightmares  
even thinking about dealing with.  
Shampoo:   
But in an incredible feat of not throwing up, Shampoo listens in on the "conference".  
Cologne: "Well then, it seems most of us here but Akane and Great-Grandson in law are  
accounted for. I don't want to know what happened to the rest...."  
Soun looks around worriedly. Everyone has a notion in their head.  
Soun: "Then..... are they safe?"  
Shampoo looks at Soun sadly, and he notices. She calls up several memories before she blacked  
out. The rest of the group notices that Soun is looking at Shampoo for an answer. They begin to  
look at her too. Shampoo looks back at them, then sighs and nods sadly.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo... know what happen to Ai Ren and Viol...no, brave Akane. Ai Ren....  
carried off by bat-lady. Brave Akane.... die. Bastard demon cat cut stomach open!"  
Nabiki and Soun go blank faced for a second while the rest of them all hang their heads low in  
silent respect. Soun recovers first, then leans over to Shampoo.  
Soun: "A....A...Akane's..... dead?"  
Shampoo nods sadly.  
Shampoo: "But brave Akane die fighting. Best death for warrior."  
Soun has to be silenced by a passing demon as he starts cursing and swearing and slamming  
against the stone bars of his prison with all his might, all the while streaming tears in an unending  
stream.  
As Soun lies unconscious on the straw-covered floor, still crying, everyone looks around sadly.  
Even Nabiki, whose stone face is beginning to show signs of cracking.  
Cologne tries to change the subject though, to get their minds off mourning.  
Cologne: "But now.... we're surrounded by all sorts of demons and oni, we must find a way to  
escape from these red and green and multicoloured things."  
Ukyo picks up the idea and tries to lighten the mood.  
Ukyo: "Yes, sugar. Hm.... I wonder how many of them are green with envy though?"  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
Ukyo: "Look at Happosai. HE'S the only one not cooped up in here!"  
Everyone looks. Sounds of laughing and soft thudding are heard, and clambering on top of one  
another, the entire group looking at a spot they never noticed before. Happosai is there, happily  
drinking with another oni, this one red in colour and with a belly even the Fat Guy from the Seven  
Lucky Gods would envy. Everyone gapes for a second, then shrugs.  
Cologne: "He's that perverted and evil. Not surprising. Now, shall we....?"  
Everyone nods and mumbles. They crawl back to the center of the "prison". Cologne points to  
Nabiki with her staff, and nods. Nabiki looks at Cologne with a stolid face, but her eyes betray  
everything.  
Cologne: "Well then, you seemed to be the first one here. Let's hear your story...."  
Nabiki: "Fine."  
***  
Several hours later, as Cologne is finishing her own version of the story, the ground begins to  
tremble. All the demons suddenly turn their heads towards the source and wait, looking as  
reverent as possible for something with the looks of a pile of dung on its best day.  
Kuriimu: "Hello, my darling."  
The giant white cat-demon comes stalking out of one of the tunnels leading in and out of this  
"prison" area, on all fours, its back barely clearing the already towering cavern-entrance. Getting  
up onto two feet, the demon cat walks towards the prison, eyes staring at Shampoo. She stares  
defiantly back.  
Shampoo: "What ugly white bastard furrball want with Shampoo?"  
The cat-demon chuckles a little, sounding a little like a tiger with a sore throat.  
Kuriimu: "My, what descriptive language. I must thank you for that description, dear. And..... as  
for your future, I'd like you to be my bride. Of course, no parental consent needed, riiiiiiiiight?"  
Shampoo blinks. Everyone looks at her. Shampoo moans pathetically.  
Shampoo: "Why every man want Shampoo, like Shampoo, want to marry Shampoo? Why every  
man but Ranma?"  
Everyone starts murmuring and nodding, even the demons in the room. A look from the big white  
cat ends that, and he purrs again.  
Kuriimu: "Well then, too bad.... I would've taken the other girl for my bride, but she didn't make  
it. Ah well, I have time... I can make you mine slowly."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ah... sleep. So warm.... cozy. I wish I never had to wake up.  
Hm? Who's this? Someone's calling me. Mother?  
No..... I'm mistaken. Wait. She sounds familiar. Not mother, someone who gave me life though.  
What are you?  
Huh? What am I?! What did you do?  
Ranma? He's here? Ah, but you-  
What...? Repeat that....?  
You made me WHAT!?  
Yes.... I'll follow your advice.... I'll listen. Now? Ok......  
My father's in danger, everyone I love is in danger, what's this sacrifice compared to that?  
Forever.... maybe. But.... if they can live, I'm willing to do so.  
***  
Sekki wipes her mouth, licks, and smiles slyly.  
Sekki: "I think that is enough, don't you?"  
Ranma blinks once, then shakes himself out of his stupor and sits up. (On the floor, thank  
goodness.) He squats in front of Sekki, unconsciously fiddling with his shirt's cloth button,  
ignoring the massive ache in his neck.  
Ranma: "Fine, whatever. Now that I'm done with my side of the bargain, what about you?"  
Sekki pouts, resting her chin in her palm as she lies on the floor.  
Sekki: "You're no fun, Ranma. Can't it wait. hmmm.....?"  
Ranma shakes his head firmly.  
Ranma: "No, it can't. Somewhere out there, my friends and family are suffering, and all you can  
think about is...."  
As Ranma grows more agitated with Sekki's attempts at delaying him, he raises his voice. Sekki  
looks worriedly at the ceiling as the bats begin to fidget. Finally, she puts a finger over his mouth  
and 'shhs'.  
Sekki: "Shhh! Not so loud! Oh, all right. I'll give you my end of the bargain. Help enough to get  
your friends out, but only because you're such a good....... well, you know."   
She gives him one last sly smile before floating up to the ceiling. She grabs at something invisible  
and pulls.  
Sekki: "There. Your.... help." 


	6. The things people and demons do...

{Part 6- The things people and demons do...}  
For the tenth time in as many minutes, Shampoo kicks another demon's face away as pokes its  
ugly face through the prison "bars", trying to get a better "look" at her. After being dragged off by  
herself to a solitary prison with twice as many ugly, oozing, dripping creatures in residence,  
Shampoo's been getting more exercise in five minutes here than five days in Tokyo.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo say, no like ugly dripping green teeth! No like anyone! Shampoo ready to  
break teeth now!"  
But the monsters around her just chortle, big and small alike. Every once in a while another ugly  
face flutters through the room before moving on. A crow demon, even a frog demon passes by,  
leaving wet spots behind it as it squelches through the room. Shampoo curls up on the floor and  
buries her face in her knees, silently sobbing.  
Voice: "My..... poor girl. All alone here, are you?"  
Shampoo looks up from her curled spot and sees a flash of silver. It belongs to a woman with  
silver hair. It reaches halfway down her back, a cascade of silver gleaming brilliantly in the poor  
light of the cave.  
Shampoo: "Who silver-haired woman?"  
The woman in question walks up Shampoo's side and sits cross-legged besides her. Shampoo's  
head turns to follow the woman, who returns a sympathetic look to Shampoo. She is wearing a  
baggy-sleeved long sleeved shirt wide open down the middle, exposing a lot of chest.  
Skin-hugging bell-bottomed pants follow, all curves and the like, and she doesn't look a day over  
20. Shampoo blinks once to make sure she's not dreaming, then looks at the demons around her,  
all looking infinitely stronger than her. The woman seems to pick up her thoughts.  
Woman: "Don't worry about me, girl. I could destroy any of these demons here with a thought."  
Shampoo: "Then how come silver-haired woman get locked up?"  
The woman giggles in amusement.  
Woman: "I'm not locked up! In fact, I could just walk out here and nobody'd stop me. No, girl,  
I'm here to talk to you."  
Shampoo stares. The woman sighs, and waves to the "bars" of Shampoo's prison. They shatter.  
None of the demons do anything to stop her. Shampoo 'O's her mouth, then nods, still suspicious  
of her motives but glad for some company.  
Woman: "NOW do you believe me?"  
Shampoo nods dumbly, her eyes wide in surprise. Then they slit again as she eyes the woman  
suspiciously.  
Shampoo: "Why silver-haired demon woman want to talk with Shampoo?"  
The woman looks offended and hurt, but smooths out her features again.  
Woman: "Please, try to understand. I'm doing this for your own good. Besides, I've not had a  
good partner to gossip with in such a long time, it's making me go nuts!"  
She flashes Shampoo an infectious smile, one Shampoo can't help but return. SHE knows how  
bad it is not to have someone to talk to for a while.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah, Shampoo nothing to lose then....."  
The woman smiles and nods approvingly.  
Woman: "Well now, where shall we begin.....?"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ranma: "W...w...what did..... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"  
Ranma is staring straight up at the spot which was cloaked in a spell a moment ago. Gritting his  
teeth, Ranma barely restrains himself from giving Sekki a Perfect ShiShi Hokoudan for fear of  
harming the girl above.  
Sekki gently lowers the girl to the ground in her arms, in front of Ranma. Ranma is clenching his  
fists now, ignoring the blood streaming from cut palms.  
Ranma: "Y....y...you..... monster! How could you.... could you DO this to her!?"  
While Ranma trembles in rage, Sekki looks at him with a slightly bored indifference. She even  
yawns exaggeratedly as Ranma thinks of something to say.  
Sekki : "And what was I to do anyway?"  
Ranma glares at Sekki, then at the girl, and back to Sekki again. He smirks to himself as he calls  
up a retort to Sekki's face.  
Ranma : "Afraid of something, Sekki? Maybe you made her because ya' not sure your own  
figure's good enough for ya, so ya gotta have someone else as ya security blanket? That it!?  
Because your chest's flat as a blanket and ya legs are 'bout as thick as a tree's?"  
Ranma almost goes on to his next insult before he's stopped by Sekki though. One moment she's  
standing a few meters away from Ranma, arms folded. The next moment, she's staring him in the  
face, eyes glinting dangerously. She raises a fist dangerously. Ranma doesn't seem scared as he  
stares down at her, his own fists readying for a fight.  
Sekki: "My, you are ungrateful, aren't you? I spent half my powers helping her and all you do is  
curse me!?"  
Ranma trembles a little more before taking several deep breaths, trying to calm down. He  
succeeds partially, and watches the girl in front of him. She watches back, shyly, fearfully, from  
behind her main wings. The ones on her head are folded against her head in fear... shame? He  
looks glaringly back at Sekki for a second before covering his eyes with his hand and shaking his  
head, speaking sadly, lamentingly.  
Ranma: "Jeezus, oh man. Ohmanohmanohman, how am I gonna explain this to Soun? How am I  
gonna live this down!?"  
Girl: "P...please, Ranma. Don't get angry because of this....."  
Ranma suddenly drops his hand and screams at the top of his lungs at the girl, leaning as far  
towards her as he can without falling over. Sekki steps aside very quickly to avoid bumping into  
Ranma, although being rammed by him is a more appropiate description now.  
Ranma: "HOW CAN'T I? SEKKI JUST DID THIS TO YOU AND ALL YOU SAY IS, DON'T  
GET ANGRY!? WHAT KINDA UNFEELING JERK DO YA TAKE ME FOR, AKANE!?"  
Akane begins to look extremely apologetic, and unfolds her fairly slender but long bat-wings.  
These are a dark bluish-black, matching her hair colour very well. Her version of the  
over-exposing 'swimsuit' is a light shade of night-blue, her translucent gloves pinkish red and  
reaching to her wrists. Her lower-body stockings are about the same colour, and her skin hugging  
'boots' are also the same night-blue shade as her dress. Looking on the verge of tears, Akane pulls  
her wingtips and clutches them together, not looking into Ranma's eyes.  
Akane: "I.... I'm sorry, Ranma. I didn't know this would happen, it.... just did."  
Akane shakes her head sadly, head hung low. Ranma closes his eyes and sighs, then leans back  
and shakes his head.  
Ranma: "Akane..... what in the world happened?"  
Sekki sighs and glides off to a corner to let the two settle the issue. Sitting in a darkened corner of  
her cave, she sighs again, sadly as a twinge of guilt pulls at her stomach.  
Sekki:   
She watches the discussion between the two, at Akane in particular.  
Sekki:   
-=-=-=-=-  
Shampoo: "What Lina telling Shampoo is, big white furball Kuriimu just want bride, and  
Shampoo become his because she strong? Like Amazon law?"  
Lina: "Exactly. Actually, not only are you strong and attractive, I'd say your..... shape-changing  
abilities also suit his tastes."  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! Shampoo no got abilities, got curse! No like curse!"  
Lina looks surprised, then settles back into her original position, a gleam in her eyes.  
Lina: "A curse? How interesting, do tell!"  
Shampoo nods, and begins her tale all the way from the start with Lina, the silver-haired woman,  
listening intently.  
Kuriimu comes in once in a while, but is shooed away by Lina without Shampoo even noticing  
Kurimuu's entrance in the first place.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ranma: "Akane..... look, I don't know what to say now. You're telling me that.... that..... damned  
furball digged your guts out and Sekki saved you?"  
Akane nods.  
Akane: "Yes...."  
Ranma looks past Akane's face and at the wings gracing her back. He points with a thumb, and  
Akane's eyes follow.  
Ranma: "Right, and she did THIS in the process? Did you ask for this, Akane?"  
Akane flinches, and shakes her head.  
Akane: "I-"  
Sekki: "What else could I do? It WAS my life-force I used to heal her after all. You can't expect it  
to be all perfect and without price. Besides, I think she looks rather pretty this way. Much fuller  
too, that transformation did help."  
Ranma and Akane turn to see Sekki floating towards them again, her feet not quite touching the  
ground. A small contingent of bats surround her, flapping away, then disappearing off towards the  
ceiling, to be replaced by a few others.   
Sekki stops besides Ranma and Akane, gesturing her hand as if presenting Akane to him. She  
speaks to him as if presenting a diamond to a millionaire rich beyond avarice, her voice  
professional and smooth.  
Sekki : "Look, she does look more.... mature now, right? Fuller figure, more beautiful eyes,  
smoother hair.... every guy's dream gal, and don't tell me she's not attractive, Handsome. She's a  
bargain!"  
Akane stares at Sekki for a moment, eyebrow twitching, before she notices Ranma looking at her.  
He looks at Akane up and down with a critical eye, and Akane blushes at actually having her body  
wearing so..... little. She tries to cover up, but Sekki holds her hand down. After a few more  
minutes, Ranma huffs and flicks his hand in a sort of dismissive gesture.  
Ranma: "Yeah, with that kind of flat chest and those tree trunk legs? Tell me about-"  
*crush*  
Ranma feels the all too familiar crush of something wooden and heavy on his head. In a way, it's  
comfortable. In another way, it still hurts. Akane grabs Ranma's collar and pulls him to her face,  
frustration showing in her face. Ranma gasps as his air supply is cut off again, and also because he  
can see something genuine in Akane's newly transformed eyes.  
Ranma :   
  
But as Ranma continues his observation, he notices that as Akane stares into his eyes, her own are  
watering sadly. She is taking shuddering breaths, deep and strong, and is trying to keep her face  
under control. Ranma blinks, his mind a blank. Finally, Akane speaks in a halting voice, voice  
tinged with pain even Ranma can feel, seconds before the mallet catches up with him and he shuts  
off.  
Akane: "I.... Ranma, I nearly died.... heck, I DID... die, and all you can give me..... are insults!?"  
Sekki sighs as Akane drops the already unconscious Ranma, and the two cross their arms, looking  
at Ranma. Sekki walks over to a sniffing Akane and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
Sekki : "You alright, Akane-chan?"  
Akane nods.  
Sekki : "Don't worry about him. Men are like that, you know that."  
Akane nods again, then calms down and wipes the tears from her face before looking at Ranma.  
Akane : "Yeah, only too well...."  
Sekki : "Don't worry about him. He'll wake up. Come on, sit down, I'm not going to wait for him  
standing up."  
Shrugging, the two sit on the floor, crossing their legs as they do so. A few dull minutes of  
watching Ranma later, Sekki and Akane look at each other, then nod.  
Sekki: "I just wished men used their brains sometimes."  
Akane: "You bet."  
The two look at Ranma again and keep waiting.  
***  
A few minutes later, when Ranma wakes up again, he sees Akane and Sekki sitting besides him,  
talking. Sitting up, he rubs the part of his head where Akane's mallet mashed his skull, trying to  
rub out the tiny Ryouga in his head performing multiple Bakusai-Tenketsu's on his skull.  
Ranma: "Geez, Akane.... you've gotten a lot more forceful!"  
Akane and Sekki turn their heads to Ranma when they hear his voice. Akane rests her head on a  
palm, flicking her own set of bat wings unconsciously. Ranma swallows uncomfortably at this.....  
Akane-succubus.  
Akane: "Have I? Sorry 'bout that."  
Ranma rubs his head a little more, then rubs his eyes as he remembers Sekki's words earlier on.  
Ranma : "You know somethin', Akane?"  
Akane : "What's that, Ranma?"  
Ranma : "You really think Sekki's description of you was accurate?"  
Sekki glares at Ranma, an icy wind suddenly blowing through the cavern.  
Sekki : "For your information, boy, Akane's much more attractive than before, and I very much  
doubt men will be able to resist her for all that she's young."  
  
After the initial chill of Sekki's voice and the total (and usual) missing of the hinted threat to his  
health and welfare, Ranma thinks back to all those times Kuno and the other guys at school were  
trying to date Akane despite her multiple beatings and turn-downs. He certainly remembers them  
not giving up even when they tried again and again, each time earning more than their fair share of  
bruises with her rejections. Ranma laughs mentally as he tries to find something in Akane that  
lured those guys to their daily bruisings. He can't.  
Ranma: "Geez, Akane, sometimes I wonder what it is with you and men that make you so  
attractive. I-"  
Suddenly, his mind's ten-minute-ago-warning-system tells him to come to a screeching halt before  
saying something stupid again, like maybe... "I certainly don't." He certainly doesn't notice Akane  
gearing up for another mallet attack.  
Instead, he just sighs, shrugs and gets up, dusting himself off as he does so.  
Ranma: "Look, back to the main point. We aren't going any good sitting here. Everyone's  
counting on us to rescue them, and we're just sitting here wasting time. I for one would rather be  
out there trying to find them now. Goodness knows what those demons are gonna do to oyajii  
when they find out he can change into a nice, large, juicy piece of panda steak...."  
But before Akane or Sekki can stop him, Ranma goes walking off in one direction, seeking the  
exit. The two look at each other and run up besides him, keeping pace with him easily. Akane  
crosses her arms as she looks at Ranma, pouting. Ranma notices the two of them walking besides  
him, and stops for a second. He crosses his arms as well, and looks a little content with himself.  
Ranma: "Well, glad to know the two of you are coming with me."  
Akane walks right up in front of Ranma, forcing to look down and get a good view of her body in  
that.... 'swimsuit'.  
Ranma:   
Akane: "Ranma, look around you. Even if the cave weren't so huge, you'd never find the exit."  
Ranma looks around him. Except for a few sparse pieces of stone furniture, the entire cavern is  
shrouded in darkness.  
Ranma scratches his head.  
Ranma: "Oro? Then how did we get in?"  
Akane sighs, and Sekki gives Akane a knowing look. She nods.  
Akane: "Look. We can't get in from the sides, we didn't come in from the ground, so...."  
Akane looks up, and Ranma follows. At the center of the cavern's ceiling is a large entrance, and  
several hundred bats are perched there. Ranma swallows hard.  
Ranma: "Oh. How am I gonna get out from the top then?"  
Sekki looks at Ranma, then to Akane. Ranma does NOT like the looks the two are giving him, all  
teeth and smiles.  
Sekki: "He's all yours, honey."  
Ranma starts stepping back worriedly, holding his hands out in front of him defensively, while he  
sweats uncontrollably.  
Ranma: "M..m..ma.ma...matte! You aren't going to.... er..... carry me, are you?"  
Akane smiles slyly and nods. Ranma can feel a bigsweat coming on as several hundred smaller  
beads of sweat form on his head, joining together. He grins stupidly and tries to step back further,  
but Akane already has his arm.  
Ranma: "Akane.....W....w.... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"  
And without another word, Akane just takes off towards the ceiling exit with Ranma in tow, still  
screaming. Sekki waves to the two of them as they disappear through the roof, three hundred bats  
flying out before them in a sort of honor-salute.  
Sekki: "Good luck, Ranma, Akane! See you soon!"  
When the two are gone, Sekki sighs and slumps her shoulders.  
Sekki:   
  
Author's notes : Hey hey hey! My first set of notes so far in this fic!  
Ok, right.... I know for most of you, this has GOT to be WEIRD. Akane turning into some sort of  
succubus? Most of you probably know what one is after Capcom's Vampire Hunter came out.....  
even more of you guys probably learned what one was from the same source. So it looks like a  
cross-over, but what am I gonna do? Well..... I had this idea for Akane being stuck on the island  
and everything, so this was the best I could come up with. It ain't bad, is it? My fics just get  
weirder and weirder..... 


	7. Shock resistance?

{Part 7- Shock resistance?}  
"Master Kuuuunnnnnoooooo! master Kuuunnnooo! Where are you!? Nabiki-saaaaaaaaaaaan?  
Anyone?"  
Sasuke calls out through the woods as he searches for any signs of his search party, but there is  
nothing. Only the sounds of the occasional bird, and the rustle of leaves in the wind. He sighs as  
he slumps down besides a tree-trunk and looks up. A grey squirrel with large claws scampers up  
to him, looks at him, tries to nibble him, but regrets it when Sasuke unknowingly rests a (rather  
smelly) foot on its head.  
Sasuke: "Ooooh..... Master Tatewake, where did you go? Don't leave your loyal servant behind!"  
A shadow passes overhead. Sasuke blinks. He stands up, and the poor squirrel-demon squeaks in  
pain.  
Sasuke: "Huh? What was that!? Too big to be a bird! A demon!? He might have Tatewake-sama!"  
In a single leap, he hops onto one of the tallest trees in the area and stares out to the just-passed  
source of the shadow. He spots from behind (Old voice : And what a behind! *BAM* Ok, ok, I  
get the message....) a girl with wings.... bat wings.... carrying Ranma! Sasuke's eyes widen for a  
second, then he quickly starts hopping trees to catch up with the evil being that is carrying away  
one of the members of the group under his protection.  
Sasuke: "Hey! Stop! You evil demon! Stop! Release Ranma now!"  
At the mention of Ranma's name, the.... winged demon stops and hovers, then turns around to  
look at Sasuke.  
Sasuke sucks in his breath as the visage of another of "his" group greets him. He shakes his head  
resolutely as he stares at the all too familiar face in front of him.  
Sasuke:   
Akane stares at Sasuke, balancing on a treetop, and blinks. A smile of joy creeps along her face at  
seeing a 'friendly' face, and relief floods through her system in the most comforting manner.  
Akane: "Sasuke! You're all right! I thought everyone was done for!"  
Sasuke blinks in surprise as the Akane-lookalike speaks his name and actually sounds relieved.  
He's more surprised at her proclamation of his well-being. The final shock comes when she  
actualy flits over to HUG him.  
Sasuke tries to speak while Akane's chest is.... well, his face is in her chest.  
Sasuke: "Mmph...ah....A....Akane-san?"  
Akane doesn't look down from hugging Sasuke, as she holds Ranma in one hand.  
Akane: "Yes?"  
Sasuke, face buried in Akane's chest, uses a finger to point to Akane. She notes that much.  
Sasuke: "Yourh.... er... bohdy."  
Akane looks down, then 'O's her mouth and backs off apologetically. She sticks the tip of her  
tongue out in embarrasment, then smiles at Sasuke. Her excitement betrays itself in her voice.  
Akane: "Sorry. But whatever, it's so good to see you're ALIVE & WELL Sasuke!"  
Sasuke: "Excuse me?"  
Akane: "You... didn't know? Oh... er....hmmm."  
Akane ponders this for a few seconds, before a slight shaking in her right hand reminds her of  
Ranma's presence.  
Pulling her arm up, Akane holds Ranma up to face level looking at him, and Ranma looks  
indignantly back at her.  
Ranma: "Could we pleeeeeeeeeease land somewhere before I lose my arm to blood loss?"  
Akane: "Oops. Oh... er, ok.... what about camp?"  
Ranma: "As good as any."  
Akane is about to turn to leave when she remembers Sasuke. She floats over to him and grabs him  
by the arm too.  
Sasuke: "Huh? Akane-san?"  
Akane: "You don't think I'll leave you here? Come on!"  
Sasuke: "M..m..matte, Akane-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan........!"  
-=-=-=-=-  
In the main camp, Kasumi is busy serving tea to three kappas as well as happily passing them their  
favorite treats, cucumbers, while chatting with them. Apparently the three of them decided to  
check on their missing buddy and found Kasumi pleasant chatting company as they found her  
hanging up clothes. Apparently she finds them good company too. A rather oversized kappa is  
looking over Kasumi's shoulder to the casualty lying on a nearby tree stump, shaking his leathery  
head.  
Kasumi: "Oh my, I'm awfully sorry about that incident.... I'm sure..."  
Bald Kappa: "Oh, don't worry about him. He's not dead, just shocked. He'll heal. That big idiot,  
always getting too nosey for his own comfort."  
Kasumi looks over to the kappa on the tree stump nearby, bandaged over the gaping hole in his  
shell, stirring. She 'O's her mouth in concern as she passes some cucumber salad to a medium  
sized, head-hairy kappa who looks more like an english sheepdog than a turtle-man-spirit.  
Kasumi: "I hope he's alright."  
Shaggy Kappa: "Awmph, heh'llgh beah alfrite. Mm, sayth, thish saladh ish delishious!"  
Kasumi: "Really? Thank you!"  
Kasumi bows, and the kappa, being too polite as is normal of their race bows back. Well, does its  
best anyway.  
After swallowing, the turtle-demon waddles over with a paper and pencil and lifts a lock of hair  
with its webbed hand, exposing one admiring eye under all that hair.  
Shaggy Kappa: "But, Miss Kasumi, you MUST give me the recipe! The guys back home'll love  
it!"  
Kasumi smiles happily and claps her hands together before taking the paper and pencil.  
Kasumi: "Gladly!"  
As she happily writes down the recipe, Akane comes landing down behind her with Ranma in one  
hand and Sasuke in another. The three are staring at the kappas in front of Kasumi, and the three  
are subsequently staring back at them. Especially at Akane. The fat kappa scratches his head  
thoughtfully.  
Fat Kappa: "Say, guys, I don't remember seeing this succubus on the island before, do you?"  
Both of them shake their heads. The bald one scrutinizes Akane closely as Kasumi continues  
writing down the mixing technique for the salad. Akane stares down at the turtle examining her,  
as do Ranma and Sasuke.  
Akane, Ranma & Sasuke: "............" *sweatdrop*  
Finally, the bald one turns back to the other two and shakes his head.  
Bald Kappa: "Nope, definitely a new one."  
The three of them waddle together and confer for a minute or so, and just as Kasumi finishes  
writing down everything, they part. The shaggy kappa takes the paper and thanks Kasumi while  
the other two make their way to Akane. Akane is still watching them, her head-wings twitching.  
Kasumi's gaze follows the two others as they do so, and she spots Akane. She smiles happily.  
Kasumi: "Ara! Akane-chan! I'm so glad you and Ranma are back! The rest have gone out looking  
for Shampoo!"  
The kappa's stop near Akane's feet, then look behind them, at Kasumi. Since they're on all fours  
and generally exist that way, they do the best they can for a shrug. Their necks just bend. Akane is  
still staring at the two, as are Ranma and Sasuke. Akane begins tapping her foot.  
Akane: "Just who the heck are you guys?"  
Ranma and Sasuke nod in agreement, and the three kappas look at each other before "shrugging"  
again and plopping down onto the sandy ground.  
Fat Kappa: "Why not everyone sit around here and let us explain something....?"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Lina, the silver-haired one, and Shampoo are taking a walk around the cavern which Kuriimu lives  
in. All around them, monsters and demons part before Lina like a wave, and not once do any of  
them get close to Shampoo. The last one that did is still trying to locate its missing lower torso to  
gain some mobility again.  
Lina is showing Shampoo Kuriimu's throne room in the vast labyrinth at the moment, currently  
empty.  
Lina: "You see, Kuriimu is the Lord of this Island. He was trapped in a massive tree centuries ago  
and was only recently freed by your.... bird of steel. He has much to be grateful for, and marrying  
you is the one way he can show his gratitude."  
Shampoo crosses her arms and huffs, looking away from the throne.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo no want to marry ugly cat demon."  
Lina looks at Shampoo with a raised eyebrow for a second, before flashing her a smile.  
Lina: "Ah, I see. But he doesn't have to stay like that, just like you don't have to remain in your....  
cursed form forever."  
This gets Shampoo's attention. She looks back to Lina, her posture becoming more relaxed.  
Shampoo: "Silver-haired Lina say furball can become man, like Ranma?"  
Lina nods.  
Lina: "Yes."  
Shampoo: "Hm.... then what Lina was before changing?"  
Lina: ".........." (@_@*)  
***  
Looking over the "prison" in the chamber, Kuriimu examines his 'prizes' and the strength of their  
souls each, planning to have the best ones first.  
Kurimuu: "Hm... so many choices, so little people. I wish there were more people around....."  
All the demons around him nod their agreements, then Kuriimu's eye falls to Nabiki.  
Kurimuu: "Ah, very well. I shall have your soul first."  
Soun quickly steps in front of her to shield Nabiki, smoke beginning to pour from his nostrils.  
Soun: "You touch one spiritual hair on her and...."  
A big, purple head with forked tongue takes Soun's place. (Yes! It's his Big Head skill!)  
Soun: "Gaaaaaaah! You'll have to deal with me first!"  
Kurimuu ends up staring into the face of Soun's Big-Head floating high in the air. He blinks. Then  
he laughs.  
Kuriimu: "Neeeeearrw! You are funny, little man!"  
Then with a twist, Kuriimu turns into a giant hunting cat, the cavern suddenly getting a lot less  
spacious. Evil clouds surround him, and Soun's head looks like a toy ball compared to him. A  
second later, Nabiki is trying to soothe Soun as he lies on the floor, shivering. Kuriimu peers at  
them again.  
Kurimui: "No matter. I shall have your soul now, girl."  
-=-=-=-=-  
With a sad sigh, the fat kappa ends his tale of the island's history and the reason all of them are  
here.  
Fat Kappa: "And that's how it is. We're all stuck here, all us poor demons, because of some stupid  
priest who trapped us all here with some spell. Don't know why, don't care why."  
Akane can feel herself crumbling with this last sentence, and so does everyone else, who pick up  
the general gist of what the fat kappa's trying to say. Akane looks lost, as she realizes what it  
means as well.  
Akane: "But that means...."  
Shaggy Kappa: "Yeah, it's sad ain't it? No chance to surf, no sand but this lake's...."  
*donk!*  
Lifting a foot, a bald kappa with a head so smooth and shiny sunlight reflects painfully off it  
stomps the shaggy kappa's head, sending a few strands of hair flying as well.  
Bald Kappa: "You dummy! Don't you get it? This girl here can't go home! She's trapped on this  
island, dimwit!"  
Shaggy Kappa: "Hey, I was only tryin' ta get her mind off it!"  
Kasumi, Ranma and Sasuke all look at Akane concernedly, while Akane is still trying to digest the  
news. However a distraction comes around.  
*rustle*  
Everyone in the group turns to the source of the rustling.  
Voice: "W....where...am I.... now!?"  
Ranma manages to recognize the stumbling voice from behind the bushes.  
Ranma: "Ryouga?"  
He quickly gets up and runs towards the bushes, where Ryouga, battered, cut, bloodied and  
almost unconscious stumbles through. Ranma grabs Ryouga and supports him.  
Ranma: "Hey, you look like hell, pork-boy."  
Ryouga: "Feel like it."  
As Ranma helps Ryouga over to the group, Ryouga can feel his vision blurring in and out. But he  
almost swears when he sees someone resembling Akane.... only with wings and wearing much,  
much less. He shakes his head groggily.  
Ryouga:   
However, as Ryouga almost falls over even with Ranma's support, the person in his view gets up  
and trots over to help support his other side. He turns to look at the friendly and concerned face  
in front of him, then down past the neck to the chest and beyond. He looks back up to the face in  
bewilderment.  
Ryouga: 


	8. Rat Race of Cat and Mice

{Part 8- Rat Race of Cat and Mice}  
Soun: "....N....Nabiki! Boo hoo hoo....! What did he do to you...!?"  
Nabiki doesn't respond. Or more precisely, she can't. Even though her body still looks the same,  
Nabiki's skin is cold and clammy to the touch. Her eyes, unseeing, unblinking, stare aimlessly at  
the ceiling, half glazed as if dead. Her breathing is shallow and purely reflexive, her face a  
porcelain mask of indifference.  
Ukyo sits besides Soun, trying to comfort him, tears streaming down her own face.  
Ukyo: "Please.... Mr. Tendou.... don't cry! I'm sure.... sure Ranchan will rescue us all! Please....  
don't cry...."  
But Ukyo herself is unable to stand the fear, and breaks down as well. Cologne looks on from one  
side, while she gauges the responses of some of the demons. It appears the horned, red ones enjoy  
this the most. The rest of their jailkeepers are either standing solid guard, or drinking with  
Happosai. Cologne snorts in contempt.  
Cologne:   
Kuno, having done nothing since he woke up but walk circles around his prison, stops for a  
moment to observe the scene before him. He closes his eyes and lowers his head for a moment.  
Kuno: "Alas, I have failed. To keep these maidens safe, I have failed oh so grave. What honor is  
left, for one who has been failed? I'd rather die breaking my face, than die losing my grace....."  
Demon: "Ah, shaddup."  
Knocking Kuno on the head, a passing demon makes sure Kuno's out cold before moving on.  
Mousse, unable to see what's going on, crawls over to the person he assumes to be Cologne for  
the cascade of white, and taps her on the shoulder.  
Mousse: "Cologne?"  
Genma: "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz....."  
Mousse: "Wrong person."  
As Mousse keeps crawling around trying to find Cologne, he hears something. Not something  
others can hear, but since his other four primary senses have sharpened somewhat for lack of  
sight....  
Voice #1: "So, you see? Lord Kuriimu isn't so bad. In fact, he's told me that your friends are free  
to leave if you'll just stay."  
Voice #2: "....a.....ah.....but Shampoo....."  
Voice #1: "Oh, don't worry. You have much time to think it over. Remember what I told you."  
Voice #2: "Yes..... but ugly cat-demon really keep promise?"  
Voice #1: "Assuredly."  
A bead of sweat drips down Mousse's side as he hears the exchange between Shampoo and a  
woman he doesn't recognize. His fists clench unconsciously in rage as he knows the unknown  
woman is lying. He grits his teeth.  
Mousse:   
Using all his strength, Mousse starts yelling out in the general direction of those voices, shocking  
everyone in the room into jumping from whatever position they're currently in, even the  
unconscious Kuno.  
Mousse: "SHAMPOO! DON'T BELIEVE HER! SHE'S LYING! HE'S ALREADY TAKEN  
NAB....Oof!"  
Mousse is silenced with a club to the head by a sentry demon.  
***  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S LYING! HE'S ALREADY TAKEN NAB...."  
Shampoo: "!"  
Shampoo hears Mousse's voice echoing through the caverns, painfully clear. Lina does too, and  
her expression darkens. She grits her teeth angrily.  
Lina:   
Flashing her sweetest smile, just dripping with insincerity, Lina turns to Shampoo.  
Lina: "Ignore that blind fool, he's just trying to stop Kuriimu from having you.... jealously, that  
kind of thing."  
Shampoo looks at her for a moment, then back to the source of the sound.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo want to look."  
She starts for the cavern. Lina quickly runs in front of her to block her way.  
Lina: "Surely you don't want to go back there! It's smelly, dirty, it's got some of the most...."  
Shampoo: "It got some of most trusted people Shampoo know. Move."  
Shampoo tries to push Lina out of the way, but she doesn't move an inch. Shampoo's eyes widen,  
then she tries again. Lina's friendly face begins to melt away into a very angry, very vehement  
visage.  
Lina: "Look, girl. I'm almost at the end of my fuse here. All this time, I've been trying to make  
you feel comfortable and this is how you treat me? With no trust!?"  
Shampoo: "Shampoo never trust people Shampoo meet only half hour. Shampoo want to see  
friends, now."  
Shampoo glares at Lina evilly, reddish chi flaring from her body. Lina doesn't budge, her silver  
hair reflecting the red glow rather brilliantly at the same time.  
Lina: "Poor child. So stupid. Fine, it's a chance anyway."  
A flash of light, which blinds Shampoo momentarily, and when she can see again, it's not Lina. At  
least, not the fully-human one. Huge, silverish wings reach out from her back, a smaller set from  
her head. Shampoo recognizes this form.  
Shampoo: "Lina suc..succ... er... sucsomething!"  
The pomp of Lina's appearance is totally flattened by Shampoo's inability to pronounce the word.  
Her wings droop to the floor as she grits her teeth in frustration, then almost screams at  
Shampoo.  
Lina: "It's succubus, stupid girl!"  
But the spot is empty. Lina looks up and sees Shampoo scrambling for all she's worth towards the  
nearest exit, and nearly screams at the demons around her.  
Lina: "GET HER, YOU FOOLS! LORD KURIIMU'LL CREAM YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T!!!"  
The demons all look stupidly at Shampoo for a few seconds, then disappear after her in a massive  
dust cloud.  
Lina quickly takes one a smaller form and follows after them.  
-=-=-=-=-  
In the throne room, Kurimuu is sitting on a bone-throne busy savoring the taste of the freshly  
consumed soul. He finds it very interesting.  
Kurimuu:   
*tranta* *tranta*  
Kurimuu: "?"  
*gurampa* *grhanpgha*  
Kurimuu: "!"  
The cat-demon stares as Shampoo suddenly appears in the entranceway, looking behind her for a  
second. Kurimuu smiles, and transforms himself in that second into a dashing young man with just  
the right features for an amazon warrior.  
Kurimuu: "Ah, you've come at last-"  
Kurimuu stares as Shampoo runs towards him. He holds out his arms to embrace her, but instead  
she just hops onto his face, kicks off from there, kicks the back of his head on the way down, and  
keeps running past the throne into the exitway behind it. He hits the ground with a soft *poof*.  
Pushing himself off the ground, Kurimuu looks up at the fast approaching dust-cloud. His eyes  
widen as he recognizes what it is.  
Kurimuu: "!!!!"   
*trample* *trample* *trample*  
Demons big, small, flying and hopping all run over Kuriimu in a massive stampede, and when the  
dust settles, a small, greasy spot remains on the floor. Lina comes in the last, and spots Kurimuu.  
She stifles a gasp and quickly floats over to him, scraping him off the floor when she reaches him,  
looking at him with concern. She shakes him.  
Lina: "Mi'lord! Are you alright!?"  
When she gets no response from the greasy splotch, she flaps it a few times before it pops back  
into shape. A rougishly handsome young man, slight bristling and just the right muscle tone.  
Perfect.... if not for the bruises, lumps, and various other marks blemishing his body. Lina sighs  
dreamily for a second before Kurimuu speaks.  
Kurimuu: "Remind me.... never.... ever.... to.... try marrying.... an amazon warrior.... ever."  
Lina sighs as he lasps into unconsciousness. She cradles his head tenderly as she drags him over to  
the throne.  
Lina: "Fine, fine, whatever you say milord, I obey gladly."  
-=-=-=-=-  
As he returns to the world of the waking, Ryouga can hear some people talking.  
Sweet Voice: "Oh, he's coming around."  
Guy's Voice: "Hmph, all his brave boasts and he still faints at the sight of even the slightest  
cleavage."  
Heavenly Voice: "Uh huh, and what's that supposed to mean?"  
Guy's Voice: "I'm just saying the guy can't take the sight, that's all. Honest!"  
Ryouga: "Yeah, in his deepest dreams he's honest."  
Getting up, Ryoga rubs his head and then knocks it a few times to get the buzzing out of it.  
Looking around to see who's where, he spots Kasumi right in front of him. She smiles.  
Kasumi: "Good to see you're all right, Ryoga-kun."  
Ryouga nods curtly at Kasumi, then turns to look around. To his left is Sasuke, stitching Ryouga's  
ruined clothing, as well as the three kappas, all of them looking at him inquisitively. Ryoga sighs  
in relief as he realizes he's wearing his spares. The three kappas seem to be caught up in an  
argument.  
Fat Kappa: "I'm sure he's a vampire! I mean, look at his teeth!"  
Shaggy Kappa: "Unless his whole family's got his teeth.... hey, maybe they're-"  
*donk* *donk*  
Bald Kappa: "Ah, can you two keep ya mouths shut!? He's human! He's just got those.... teeth,  
that's all."  
Ryouga ignores them and turns to his right. First one in his view is Ranma, who's looking at him  
intently. Ranma smiles weakly and points at Ryouga's bruises, a slight nonchalance about his  
voice.  
Ranma: "Ya look like hell, Ryouga. Glad you've got the thickest skin I know."  
Ryouga: "And you've got the thickest skull I know. You should use what's in it sometime. Well, I  
hope there's something in it."  
Ranma blinks once at the rebuttal, as Ryouga keeps panning to his right. There, the heavenly  
voice he heard just now..... but....  
Ryouga: "Akane-san?"  
Ryouga stares at Akane's face. Then up a little. He blinks, rubs his eyes, and stares again. Akane  
looks back at him inquisitively.  
Akane: "Ryouga? How are you feeling?"  
Ryouga rubs the back of his head shyly, then leans forwards and points at Akane's wings.  
Ryouga: "Er.... fine I guess. But, Akane-san.... those.... wings on your head? Am I dreaming? I  
have to be. You could never have those! Hold on....."  
Ryouga pinches himself, but it doesn't hurt. He grins idiotically, and scratches the back of his  
head.  
Ryouga: "I must be dreaming, it didn't-"  
*CRUSH*  
Ranma: "That hurt?"  
Ryouga: "....a.....little....."  
Ranma drags the boulder off Ryoga's head and throws it outside the tent, while Ryouga looks at  
Akane again.  
Ryoga: "Akane-san.... I'm not dreaming, am I?"  
Akane shakes her head solemnly. Ryoga looks at Akane up and down for a few seconds.  
Fortunately this time Akane is covering most of herself up with her dark-night blue wings.  
Ryouga blinks disbelivingly again a few more times before his "travel-education" catches up with  
him. He recognizes what Akane is....  
Ryouga: "Akane-san.... how... how could this happen to you...!? You.... you're...  
a... succubus!"  
Akane looks infinitely apologetic as Ryouga stammers a bit more, then looks away for a second to  
gather her thoughts before facing Ryouga again.  
Akane: "I'm sorry, Ryouga.... I shouldn't have left you.... I should've..."  
Ryouga: "No, Akane-san! I'm alright! Look, I... I... I care for your well being.... Akane-san. Your  
whole family too. I... I've failed at that, and now look at you! What happened!?"  
Ranma just flips his hand as he interrupts the two, explaining.  
Ranma: "Oh, she just had her...."  
Akane: "Ranma!"  
Akane gives Ranma a glare that would make ice feel hot, and Ranma gets the hint all too clearly.  
Surely he's never seen such beautiful eyes before on Akane before, but not now.  
Akane lowers her eyes to the floor and sighs, clutching her wings closer to herself as she wonders  
how to explain.  
She looks back up at Ryouga, who's still giving her a curious stare. When Ryouga realizes what  
he's doing, he quickly turns around and twiddles his fingers, looking at his bedroll.  
Ryouga: "Ah... sorry, Akane-san, I was star-"  
Akane: "Daijobu, Ryoga." (Daijobu = It's alright.)  
Akane places a hand on Ryoga's shoulder, and he turns around.  
Akane: "Ranma.... Ryoga, everyone, please listen to me. I have something to tell you all."  
Ranma and Ryouga all begin paying instant attention. The three kappas as well, all waddle to her  
side and settle themselves comfortably. Kasumi starts making more tea, humming. Akane looks at  
them nervously, head wings drooped, then sighs.  
Akane: "Ah well.... I guess you all know what this means then. I'll be stuck on this island for as  
long as I live, and that's a pretty long time."  
Sad nods from everyone. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Akane continues.  
Akane: "You see, when... well, for Ryouga's sake, I'll explain. When Ryouga sent me away, I kept  
running. Yes, I heard someone scream, but I kept running for my life. Then I ran into Ranma....  
and stupid me, I forgot he was all too easily frightened by cats. Shampoo was there too. I told  
Ranma about.... about that monster... Kuriimu. Sekki told me his name. She was the one who  
took Ranma to safety before Kuriimu actually came around. We, Shampoo and I, fought him...  
but we weren't good enough. He.... he killed me. He caught Shampoo.... I saw it before I....   
died."  
Ryouga stares at Akane for a moment, then turns around and grabs Ranma faster than anyone  
thought possible. shaking him for all he's worth.  
Ryouga: "RANMA, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER GET KILLED!?"  
For a moment, Ranma only stutters. Then Ryoga's brain catches up with his thoughts. Not letting  
go of Ranma, Ryouga turns to face Akane again.  
Ryouga: "Akane-san? If you died...."  
Akane: "Ryouga, please put Ranma down first?"  
Nodding dumbly, Ryouga puts Ranma down. Ranma gasps for breath the second the hold is  
released, and Ryouga sits attentively to listen to Akane. She continues sadly.  
Akane: "Then.... for a moment, I didn't know what happened. I was floating.... in bright lights.  
Then, Sekki found my.... corpse.... and brought me back. What I didn't know, and probably her  
too, was that in using her own life force to save me, I would become.... something like her. I'm  
doomed to live for a very long time on this island, and like this, Ryouga."  
Akane gestures with the last words to herself, directing the words to Ryouga. With a saddening  
understanding, Ryouga nods. The shaggy kappa, against all laws of his anatomical makeup of  
limbs, snaps his... er, fingers.  
Shaggy Kappa: "No wonder she's new around here!"  
*bang*  
Bald Kappa: "Shut up and let her finish, dummy!"  
Akane: "But now I know what to do. Sekki told me everything about my abilities now.... and how  
to rescue our family and friends. Kuriimu lives in another cave, on the other side of the island. He  
has them in a holding cavern. Sekki told me of a way in, the one she always uses without Kuriimu  
noticing. I think we'll use that too. I think we can pull this off, guys. And with my... erm.... new  
body, I think I'll be able to hold the demons off long enough for you guys to rescue them."  
Suddenly, without warning, Ryouga slams his fist into the ground at Akane's suggestion. He looks  
at her with a deadly seriousness, and everyone is compelled to listen.  
Ryouga: "Absolutely ridiculous, Akane-san! You.... how can you face them all alone!? At least let  
me help you! You won't last...."  
Akane looks at Ryouga icily. Ryouga's speech falters, then dies in his throat. Akane's battle-chi  
begins to glow a little, a bluish-white hue, and she gets up, wings unfolding at the same time. It  
takes Ryouga all the willpower he can muster not to pass out, again. He can't stop his nose from  
leaking (blood) like a faulty tap though, so Kasumi passes him some super-absorbent tissues.  
Ryouga: "Thanksh, Kashumi."  
Akane: "Follow."  
Akane drifts out the tent, leaving a small trail of energy behind her. Ryouga, Ranma, the kappas,  
Sasuki, and Kasumi all follow. Stopping at the nearest tree, Akane points.  
Akane: "Observe."  
In a flash, her wing cuts through the tree with a razor sharp edge. Ryouga stares as the tree is  
splintered with a punishing assault by Akane using both her improved power and her rather  
flexible and morphable wings.  
Ranma whistles at the speed of Akane's work, while Ryouga simply stares.  
Ranma: "Sure has gotten a lot better from the last time."  
Dusting her hands off, Akane isn't even breathing hard when she's done and the tree is but a  
memory.  
Akane: "Now, Ryouga, do you believe me when I say I can take care of myself?"  
Ryouga nods dumbly. Akane floats back to them.  
Akane: "Then, shall we?"  
*rustle* *rustle*  
-=-=-=-=-  
Shampoo keeps running. She can't stop running. Her breath burns in her lungs, but she won't stop.  
Because every step of the way, she knows there're a bunch of slavering, butt-ugly demons all after  
her, and she knows what's going to happen to her if she stops. Oh, yes, she knows. And every  
room she passes, every chamber and every tunnel, more and more demons join the chase.  
Shampoo keeps herself going by telling herself that the next step, the very next step, will bring her  
safety. Will bring her to the exit, where Ranma and the light is waiting. Aw man, who's she  
kidding?  
Shampoo:   
Forcing her two legs to keep going, Shampoo can feel her strength waning. The muscles in both  
her legs are beginning to complain and cramp, but she can't stop. She can feel herself slowing, the  
sound of the demons getting closer, but how?  
Shampoo:   
A stray thought hits her mind. She curses herself for her stupidity.  
Shampoo:   
Up ahead, she can hear something. A cool breeze hits her face, dragging away the stench of the  
caverns. Oh, good Lord, the feeling is wonderful! Fresh air at last!  
Shampoo:   
A rumbling is heard. The coolness feels wet against her skin. Shampoo's mind conjures up her  
salvation, and suddenly, her legs don't seem so tired anymore. She runs through the opening in  
front of her. Lady Luck is just too good to her sometimes.  
Shampoo:   
Looking behind her, Shampoo can see the approaching dustcloud. Turning around, she dashes  
straight for the cascading liquid, and takes a quick bath.  
Shampoo (C): "Niiiiiaow!"  
Shaking herself dry, Neko-Shampoo spots another opening on the far side of the cavern and starts  
running again, her flexible and lightweight body giving her a much needed advantage of speed and  
size. She speeds through the caverns on all fours, a pinkish-white blur of fur. But also, with  
enhanced feline senses, she can actually smell a trail. It smells strongly of Genma, but still it has  
everyone else's scent as well.  
Shampoo (C): (Oops, forgot about the reader! It means : Freedom!)  
Using her claws to gain some traction, Shampoo skids around a corner and speeds through the  
cavernous mouth of the labyrinth, sunlight streaming through the exitway. The second she gets  
out, the odours of the cavern seem like another world away. Trotting quickly into the bushes by  
the side, Neko-Shampoo peeks out from under them and looks at the exit for signs of pursuit. A  
good sign is that it seems that the pursuing demons all seem to hate sunlight a lot. In fact, some  
strange, black demon started smoking the second it stepped out and yelped all the way back into  
the cave. Smiling to herself, Shampoo quickly trots off to find the rest of her friends. (Cute voice :  
Don't forget Ai Ren!)  
-=-=-=-=-  
Akane, Ryouga, Ranma and Sasuke all prepare to take on whatever's coming through the bushes  
as the rustling gets closer. Ranma focuses at the slight shaking of leaves in the bushes, and steps  
forwards cautiously. Ryouga and Akane both look at him, then Akane tries to put a hand on  
Ranma to stop him.  
Akane: "Ranma!"  
Ranma: "Shh, Akane! I think...."  
Ranma's eyes widen when Shampoo steps through the bushes. A Cat.  
Ranma: "........"  
Akane, Ryouga, Kasumi and Sasuke all stare at Ranma as he stares stupidly at Shampoo.  
Shampoo stares back at Ranma for a moment, a sweatdrop forming on her head.  
Shampoo (C): "Niaow?"  
Everyone stares as they expect Ranma to go running off, screaming, into the forest. Instead,  
Ranma just walks over to Shampoo and picks her up, then walks over to the kettle of water  
Kasumi was boiling outside the tent and dumps the contents over her. Everyone stares as the cat  
turns back into Shampoo. Shampoo stares at Ranma for a moment, then grabs him in a chokehold  
and drags him to the middle of the assembled group, totally oblivious to the fact she's not wearing  
anything. Even Ryoga doesn't notice Shampoo's current state as he concentrates on Ranma.  
Ranma just sits there, looking dumbly at everyone.  
Ranma: "Er.... guys? Whaddaya all starin' at?"  
Ryouga cracks a few knuckles, then bends over and grabs Ranma by the collar, lifting him above  
the ground with fist cocked and ready to strike.  
Ryouga: "Alright, impostor. I'll give you one chance before I beat your teeth out. Where's the real  
Ranma, and what did you do with him!?"  
Ranma blinks at Ryouga innocently, then knocks Ryouga on the head irritatedly.  
Ranma: "Ryouga, ya dumb pork-brain! It's me! I'M Ranma!"  
Ryouga smiles darkly, and shakes his head.  
Ryouga: "Not likely. The REAL Ranma would have gone off screaming into the forest by now  
when that cat showed up."  
Everyone begins nodding, even the kappas, who have no idea what's going on. Ranma begins to  
sweat, and begins thinking as well. (Oh my goodness, he's thinking!)  
Finally, he nods in agreement and scratches his head.  
Ranma: "You're right, Ryouga. I don't know. Why didn't I run off screaming?"  
Ryouga and the rest stare at him for a moment, before Ryouga bares his teeth.  
Ryouga: "Acting innocent won't help you now, imposter. DIE!"  
Ranma shuts his eyes as he waits for Ryouga's fist to mash his face. It doesn't come. Opening his  
eyes, Ranma sees Ryouga staring at his fist, stopped by the back of Akane's outstretched hand,  
just like that. Withdrawing his throbbing red hand, Ryouga stares at Akane. He does NOT believe  
she could stop him just like that with a hand, without even flinching.  
Ryouga: "A...a...Akane-san?"  
Akane stares at Ranma, and into his eyes for a long time. Ranma looks back into Akane's eyes as  
well.... those liquid depths neverending. He feels like he's being drawn into a vortex, but a warm  
and inviting one. All too soon though, the contact is broken with a mental pop, and Akane stares  
at Ranma, physically this time.  
Akane: "Ranma, I'll be damned if Sekki didn't do that to you." 


	9. Sojourn into Darkness.

{Part 9- Sojourn into Darkness.}  
Kuriimu winces as Lina rubs his most tender bruise yet with a cloth soaked in cold blood,  
scratching a claw along the bone throne, causing a trail of sparks and a ear-killing screech that  
would make nails on the blackboard music.  
Lina calmly ignores the screeching and cares to his bruises with a slight longing shining in her  
eyes.  
Lina: "Careful there, Lord Kuriimu. Demon you may be, bruises still take time to heal."  
Kuriimu: "It'd been better if she cut me up, at least I'd be in less pain!"  
Lina: "Are you still considering having her, mi'lord?"  
Kuriimu looks at Lina as if she were mad. He laughs out loud, this time sounding more like a  
whole group of cats meowing at high pitch with only a slight melody to it.  
Kuriimu: "Am I? Of COURSE I am! I've not had that much challenge from a human in centuries!"  
As Lina tenderly applies the cold cloth to another bruise as she considers, Kuriimu goes on, pain  
forgotten.  
Kuriimu: "And that curse! Oh, goodness! It's so attractive I can't help myself everytime I think of  
it! I just feel like-"  
Lina suddenly applies a little excess pressure on one of his bruises in a flash of greeness, before  
softly dabbing it again, almost apologetically. She calmly ignores Kuriimu's bug eyed expression  
and massive drop of sweat on his head.  
Lina: "Yes, we all know, mi'lord. Ah, here're the demons come back from losing her, right, you  
sorry lot?"  
Lina looks to the group of demons who've returned from trying to recapture Shampoo. Her eyes  
are dangerous slits.  
The whole bunch of demons murmur and examine their toenails or equivalents, not looking at  
their master. Kuriimu eyes the lot of lesser demons contemptibly. He huffs angrily at them.  
Kuriimu: "Useless, the lot of you! I at least expected you all to put a scratch of her! And what  
happens? Not only  
do you let her escape, you let her escape without even trying to pursue her out into the miserable  
sun!"  
The black demon, the one with the sunburned arm, walks forwards timidly.  
Demon: "But mi'lord.... I tried! The sun's worse than it was before! It burned me the second I  
stepped out! Look! It would've normally taken five minutes, but-"  
The demon shows his injured arm to Kuriimu as he speaks. But before he can get any further,  
Kuriimu cuts the arm off the demon with a splattering of brownish blood.  
Kurrimu: "Well now, you won't be needing that arm then! As for the rest of you.... lower  
demons...."  
Giving them all stares that would have turned them to ashes if looks would kill, Kuriimu takes a  
deep breath as he decides a proper fate.  
Kuriimu: "All of you shall....."  
A deep intake of breath.  
Kuriimu: "Clean the toilets. For the next century. About time someone did something about that  
place."  
Everyone facefaults. Only the black demon looks sick, as thoughts of cleaning a place even a  
demon would consider repulsive hits him. He quickly excuses himself on the grounds of finding  
his missing arm.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ranma: "Do what, Akane?"  
Ryouga puts Ranma down none too gently as Akane points to the floor. She drifts up to him and  
cups her palm to Ranma's face, feeling it. Ranma's face tickles from the unnaturally all too smooth  
skin caressing it. After a while, Akane turns around and floats off towards the bushes, gesturing to  
Ranma to follow.  
Akane: "Ranma, follow me."  
Ranma: "Huh?"  
Ranma scratches his head in confusion as Akane hovers there, waiting. Screwing her face in  
irritation, Akane shouts at him.  
Akane: "Are you coming or what?!"  
Ranma: "Oh all right, ya impatient kawaikunee tomboy!"  
Running to catch up with Akane, Ranma disappears into the bushes with her. Ryouga scratches  
his head and looks at Shampoo, pointing towards the spot Ranma disappeared into.  
Ryouga: "I wonder what she's going to do?"  
-=-=-=-=-  
In her cave, Sekki sighs. Sitting on a stone chair, legs crossed, dressed in a black silken dress with  
billowing skirt, Sekki sighs again. She turns to lean her elbows on the stone table and sighs once  
more. Staring at the pilfered stone table (Yes, this was from Shampoo's camp), she runs a  
fingernail along it, the painted and very sharp nail drawing a small scratch along the surface with  
the lightest touch. She sighs again as she stares at her reflection in a crystal sphere, a relic from  
another time of her existence. Onyx bats adorn the polished ebony stand, while a pair of carved  
bat wings rim the sides of the crystal sphere, reaching upwards.  
Sekki:   
She rubs her eyes in frustration, then blows onto the sphere, watching her breath fog it for a  
second before disappearing into the air. She stares into the depths of the object, and wills it to  
bring Ranma into focus. She sighs enviously at the scene before her. It's rather..... interesting.  
(Old Voice : Wowee! What's going on! Lemme see! / My Voice : No.)  
Sekki: I knew Akane'd fall for the temptation. Ah well, fact one of being a succubus. You can't  
help yourself.  
Watching the show for a few more minutes, Sekki suddenly pays a lot more attention when Akane  
turns Ranma around and examines the back of his neck.  
Sekki:   
Sekki watches as a look of extreme indignation crosses Akane's face. She smiles smugly, then  
shrugs and ends the spell. She looks up at the exit above her, and shrugs again.  
Sekki:   
A quick change, and she disappears through the roof.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Reappearing through the bushes several long minutes later, Ranma is looking at Akane in a very  
strange way.  
Akane is looking back at Ranma with a slightly feral gleam in her eyes, but an otherwise totally  
innocent face.  
Ranma: "Geez, Akane, I wish you'd warn me first."  
Akane: "Aw, come on! You're no fun, Ranma!"  
With a long suffering sigh and equally suffering sounding voice, Ranma mumbles.  
Ranma: *sigh* "Where have I heard that one before?"  
Ryouga comes running up to Akane, already full of questions to ask her as they approach the  
group.  
Ryouga: "A-"  
Akane: "Hold on, Ryouga. You DO know there're others to speak to as well?"  
Ryouga watches disbelievingly as Akane brushes past him lightly, headed for the main group. He  
compares her behavior now to her behavior previously and comes to a conclusion.  
Ryouga:   
Shampoo, wearing a spare set of salvaged clothes, is sitting with Kasumi and Sasuke, exchanging  
some small talk with the three kappas. Apparently the kappas have told the two a very amusing  
joke, because all of them are laughing when Ranma plops down heavily besides them. They stop  
laughing and look at Ranma.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah! What....ba... ah.... Akane tell Ranma!?"  
Ranma looks at Shampoo for a while, then points a thumb to Akane as she comes up to join them.  
Ranma: "Ask her."  
All eyes turn to Akane as she sits down besides Ranma. Ryouga joins them a moment later.  
Akane: "I was right about one thing. Ranma's got..."  
Voice: "Akane-chan, you just had to spoil it for them, didn't you?"  
Everyone turns to look at Sekki, just landed behind the group. Akane glares fireballs at Sekki as  
she approaches the group. Everyone gets up again.  
Akane: "Sekki, you-"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Lina is curled up provocatively on Kuriimu's abdomen as he rests on the bone throne, stroking his  
chest as they speak.  
Lina: "Mi'lord, are you sure you don't want to send a search party out?"  
Kuriimu: "Of course not, Lina! Don't worry. If I know humans, they'll be back. Oh, they will, and  
when that happens, I'll be waiting for them!"  
Lina: "Of course."  
Kuriimu: "You don't sound convinced, Lina."  
Lina looks up at Kuriimu suddenly, surprise registering on it. Fake or not, it's impossible to tell.  
Lina: "Mi'lord! Of course I'm convinced! I would-"  
Kuriimu holds a clawed hand up to stop her in mid-speech, sighing.  
Kuriimu: "Lina, I've lived as long as time itself. I've told more lies than even that Nabiki whose  
soul I feasted on has, and my oh my, she has told a lot of them. Don't think I can't understand  
what you're thinking."  
Lina stares at him for a while, then moves off his abdomen and sits in mid air, hovering. She looks  
at him with a little irritation, marring her features with a wrinkle on her forehead. Then her  
features smoothen and takes on a serene visage as she sighs in resignation.  
Lina: "Oh, fine then. You've found me out. I-"  
Kuriimu: "Lina, Lina, Lina..... you must learn that you can never, ever, lie to me. I know you want  
the souls of those humans as much as I do, but there's no need to hide that fact from me! Don't  
worry, you'll get your due share. You've earned it."  
Lina just stares at Kuriimu, mouth half open in speech, eye twitching, hair half standing, half  
frazzled. A bead of bigsweat rolls down her head and she partially facefaults as she finishes her  
sentence with an alternative ending.  
Lina: "- I've always wanted some of those souls, yes...."   
-=-=-=-=-  
Sekki: "Yes, I did put my Mark on him...."  
Akane stares at Sekki for a moment before her eyebrow begins to twitch, then twitch  
dangerously. Grabbing Ranma by the pigtail, Akane drags him over to Sekki.  
Ranma: "A...Ouch! Whoah!!! Hey!"  
Swinging him around, Akane lifts his pigtail and shows Sekki his neck. Ranma is utterly,  
completely confused.  
Ranma: "Akane?"  
Akane ignores him. Instead, she glares laser bolts at Sekki as she points to the little bat-shaped  
mark on his neck.  
Akane: "Look at this! Now you tell me what it means!"  
Sekki crosses her arms and shrugs nonchalantly.  
Sekki: "A bruise."  
Akane: "Yeah, right."  
Sekki: "Fine. So what if I Marked him?"  
Akane: "Take it off, Sekki. You know what it means when you mark someone. You told me  
yourself."  
Sekki: "Akane, do you know how long all of us spirits and the like on this island have not had any  
fun with humans?"  
Akane: "I don't, and I couldn't care."  
Sekki: "Fine."  
Ranma: "Er.... girls...."  
Akane: "Take it off, Sekki."  
Ranma: "Er, excuse me?"  
Sekki: "Not now, Akane."  
Ranma: "Eeeeeeeeeeeexcuuuuuuuuuse meeeeeeeeeee...........!"  
Akane and Sekki finally notice Ranma's drawn out plea, and look at him. Ranma looks back,  
dangling by his pigtail in Akane's hand. Looks like she unconsciously decided to lift Ranma off the  
floor for no reason at all.  
Ranma crosses his arms and sighs, using one folded hand to point towards the floor.  
Ranma: "First of all, Akane, put me down."  
Akane does.  
Ranma: "Now, while the two of you are blabbering about some strange Mark....."  
Akane and Sekki stare at him, expecting him to complete the sentence. Ranma looks at them for a  
while, then sighs.  
Ranma: "Don't we have some people to rescue?"  
Akane staggers back suddenly, eyes wide. She slaps her head.  
Akane: "I forgot! Damn!"  
As Akane quickly trots to the middle of the group to finalize plans, Sekki forgotten, Ryouga  
stares disbelievingly at her.  
Ryouga:   
Minutes later, the group is ready to go. However, the kappas, obviously not suited for much  
combat nor wanting to fight, simply stay behind with Kasumi, offering to give her some  
protection.  
Fat Kappa: "Now, you all remember. There's another lake in the middle of the island. Don't go  
near it, Centipede-Lady lives there. She's got a nasty temperment, and rather eat you for lunch  
than gossip. Good luck!"  
As the group disappears into the bushes, Sekki looks between the spot they disappeared into, and  
at Kasumi.  
Kasumi looks very worried and concerned, as do the three kappas looking at her knowingly, and  
if Sekki wasn't a mind reader then, she's learning fast.  
Sekki: "Oh, all right you lot. I get the message already! I'm going!"  
-=-=-=-=-  
Kuriimu sighs as he feels his powers growing by the minute after the consumption of that  
honey-sweet soul. Too bad, he kind of liked her voice. Sharpening his fingernails on an unlucky  
demon's back, Kuriimu begins to feel bored when a small flea-demon scout returns from duty.  
Kuriimu's first indication is that annoying itch where the demon bit him.  
*slap*  
Looking at the mangled flea, Kuriimu stares at it with a yellow, baleful eye and growls.  
Kuriimu: "Thank your lucky stars for your thick shell, now report!"  
Flea-Demon: "T...t...they're.... coming, mi....milord. The purple-haired one too...."  
Kuriimu tosses the flea-scout away where he's stepped on by a passing dog-demon, and purrs.  
Kuriimu: "Soon.... soon you shall be mine again, little lovely cat. Mmmm....."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Sekki: "Here's the entrance. I hope Kuriimu's not found it yet."  
Grunting with the effort, Sekki starts pulling the stone slab out of its slot in the mountainside on  
the other side of the island. Ranma is still nursing that scratch he got from Lady Centipede's fangs,  
while Ryouga is trying to clean the green stuff that spurted on him after cutting the demon into  
half off his shirt. Akane however, like Sekki, is perfectly spotless. Well, that's because those two  
hotheads decided to take on the Lady themselves, but.....  
Akane: "That wound still hurt, Ranma?"  
Ranma: "Itches like hell, but nothing serious."  
Sekki pulls the whole slab out seconds later, and everyone crowds around the entrace. Shampoo  
is the first to stick her face in front of the abysmally dark entrance, and she wrinkles her nose at  
the smell.  
Shampoo: "Eeyah! If Shampoo no smell before, Shampoo no know smell can be this bad!"  
Sekki: "I never noticed. Then again, I can hold my breath for about an hour."  
Everyone shrugs, and puts a clip on their nose before descending into the dark and smelly pit,  
Sekki in the lead and all in a human/demon chain.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Genma looks at the two scarecrow-like figures on the grass pallets, shaking his head sadly.  
Cologne tired tends to the cadaverlike figure of Ukyo, in as bad a condition as Nabiki.  
Genma: "Akane's.... dead, we don't know where Ranma and Ryoga are, and I don't want to know  
what happened to that Shampoo girl. We're next in line for that.... monster's dinner, and no way  
out!"  
Cologne shakes her head sadly as Genma begins to border on pure panic.  
Cologne: "If only you hadn't taught your son that cursed Neko-Ken, we might have had a  
chance."  
Soun, Mousse and Kuno all look at Genma glaringly, as an aura of fire burns around the prison  
for a moment.  
Genma shrinks under the stares.  
Genma: "I wanted to teach him a powerful skill, of course I had to make sacrifices....."  
Kuno: "Sacrifices of sacrifices? Doubtful it stood, hopeless it seemed. Never shall we ever believe  
thee again."  
Soun: "Saotome-kun, there are times where I wonder.... would it be better to just keep Ranma  
around."  
As more and more accusing glares fall upon Genma, a commotion suddenly starts up in one of the  
far reaches of the labyrinth. Demons, oni and everything in between start to flood out of the  
chamber towards the noise.  
Soun looks up, and notices the chamber is completely empty. He begins to cry and offering his  
thanks to the Gods who are looking over him.  
Soun: "We're unguarded! We can escape!"  
Cologne nods approvingly.  
Cologne : "Well then, why now? Mousse? About time you proved yourself as a warrior."  
Mousse brightens up at the event. From his robes appear several dozen devices he intends to use  
to break down the barriers.... well, not all of them are practical, but...  
Mousse: "Leave that to me!"  
Genma and Soun lift the two scarecrows up and sling them over their shoulders delicately, and  
make with all due haste through the hole Mousse creates followed by Kuno and Cologne.  
-=-=-=-=-  
Sekki: "Damn, last time I was here, none of these would be on toilet duty!"  
Akane: "Damn the last time you were here! How many centuries ago was that!?"  
Sekki: "About a century or two."  
Akane:   
Akane sidesteps another set of claws from a mole-demon and proceeds to give him an off-target  
manicure with a few quick slashes of her wings, followed by a jabbing lesson in rapid succession.  
Sekki shields herself from the club of an oni before retaliating with a barrage of spiked tendrils,  
causing gaping wounds in the ugly creature.  
Elsewhere in the toilet, Ranma is busy hopping backwards to avoid the fat, slobby, pulsating arms  
of a demon that is more of a living tub of lard than a demon. Its arm hits the floor with a wet  
*splot*, and Ranma takes the chance to fire off a moko takabisha at it. The fireball dissipates  
harmlessly off the thing's hide, and Ranma tries a Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken attack.  
Ranma : "Eat my Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, lardie!"  
*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud*  
Ranma watches as the thing's belly bounces in and out, his punches taking no effect whatsoever.  
Ranma : "?"  
That's the last thing he says before another huge slab of fat crush Ranma underneath its bulk.  
Fortunately, Ranma only gets a faceful of dirt and not the slime on the thing's skin. However,  
Ranma also begins to feel rather down. The weight is too intense. Ranma can hear his bones  
popping and feel himself suffocating.  
Ranma :   
He tries to lift himself off the floor, but fails miserably. Just as Ranma begins to black out from  
oxygen loss, the weight suddenly disappears.  
*thud*  
Ranma : "?"  
Looking up fromt the floor, Ranma sees Akane taking care of the demon. A high kick up its chin  
sends the demon flying backwards into the skeletal one Ryouga is taking on. Ranma and Ryoga  
can hear the sound of bones cracking, snapping and generally being grround into dust. The two  
watch as Akane runs up to it and leaps, coming straight down at its belly with her wings wrapped  
around her legs, spike at the tip. Ranma and Ryouga stop watching as the two point to demons  
behind them and keep fighting.  
-=-=-=-=-  
In the throne room, the black shadow-demon is reporting the fracas to his Master.  
Demon: "Mi'lord, there are intruders... human intruders in the toilets! Two of them anyway, the  
other two are succubi. One of them is Sekki.... the other I can't recognize."  
Lina, who was sitting on Kuriimu's lap, suddenly gets up, eyes ablaze. Kuriimu lets her vent her  
anger first.  
Lina: "Sekki!? Here!? Take me there, now!"  
Demon: "B...b...but, mi'lord Kuriimu hasn't...."  
The demon winces as he feels his arm go out from under him again, and crawls off to find the  
missing limb, so handily tossed off in some unknown direction by Lina. Chuckling to himself as  
Lina goes flying off towards the hotspot, Kuriimu slowly pulls himself off the throne and heads for  
the prison area.  
Kuriimu: "Well well well..... time to get a power snack. I feel an interesting battle coming." 


	10. Re-turning/scuing

{Part 10- Re-turning/scuing}  
  
Working their way slowly, but surely, out of the toilet area, Ranma quickly helps Shampoo into  
the corridor as Ryoga holds off the rest of the demons, then joins the group just as Ryoga leaps  
through the entranceway and seals it with a bakusai-tenketsu. Panting hard, Ranma looks at  
Akane and Sekki, both a mess with demon blood, and opens his mouth to speak.  
Ranma: "Akane...."  
Akane holds a hand out to Ranma to silence him. Ranma tiredly obliges.  
Akane: "Ranma, you need to find our family and friends. Me and Sekki can hold them off. In fact,  
we'll be scouting ahead and covering your backs. Alright?"  
Everyone in the group nods, and begins to run off in different directions when Sekki calls them.  
Sekki: "I don't think you mortals are going to be able to find the prison this way! Come on, it's-"  
Voice: "Finally! Found you at last!"  
Sekki turns pale at the voice behind her, as everyone gathers. She turns around, and sees Lina  
along with an army of demons behind her. Smirking, Lina floats towards Sekki, alone, silver hair  
splaying out behind her. She stops in front of Sekki, malice in her eyes. Malice.... and cold, cold  
anger.  
Lina: "Finally, Sekki. About time we settled that old debt."  
Sekki: "Li...Lina? I thought-"  
Lina: "Doesn't matter, Sekki. I almost did die when you sapped my energy that time, but Lord  
Kuriimu found and saved me. Well, I'd say it's time I payed that old debt back?"  
Shampoo whispers into Ranma's ear while the two are speaking, a soft and unnoticable breath.  
Shampoo: "Shampoo think silver-hair angry with black-hair?"  
Ranma: "You said it."  
Lina waves her hand to the demons behind her, and behind Ranma's group. Ranma and the rest  
swallow a hard lump as they realize that they could've easily been destroyed, Akane included. The  
demons back off. Way, WAY off. Meanwhile, Sekki is still looking disbelivingly at Lina.  
Sekki: "Look, Lina. I know you're angry about that incident, but.... but, well, you were going to  
kill the priest and-"  
Lina: "SHUT UP! I never trusted you, Sekki, I was always better than you! But you had to take it  
away from me! Me... me and Lord Kuriimu could've been ruling the human world! But you let  
that thrice damned priest live long enough to cast that spell! And look at what you made me!"  
Sekki stops trying to reason with Lina, as she recognizes that mad glow in Lina's eyes. Apparently  
the demons do too, and retreat even further, but not running away. Lina continues in a dark,  
menacing, threatening voice.  
Lina: "You were my SISTER, damn it all, and you BETRAYED me! You wanted to stop me  
from  
gaining control of the human world, and almost killed me!"  
Sekki: "Sorry, Lina, that's the way I work. I'm an emotional fool. Six hundred years have done  
nothing to cure me."  
Lina: "I'll cure it for you, sister-dearest."  
Almost without warning, Lina charges towards Sekki in a burst of white light and misses Sekki by  
a hairsbreadth as Sekki drifts aside quickly. The air pops with a sudden vacuum being filled up  
again, and everyone moves to give the two some fighting space.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Elsewhere in the cavern, Soun, Genma, Mousse and the rest are navigating their way through the  
strangely deserted hallways. It is absolutely quiet, not even the sound of dripping water permeates  
the quiet cavern.  
Genma: "Where are we now, Tendo-kun?"  
Soun: "I don't know.... what about you, Cologne?"  
Cologne: "Keep quiet and let me think. Hm.... ah, there-"  
Cologne reaches a hand out to point in a direction, before a piercing shriek fills the cavern and  
nearly brings the whole mountain down.  
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
Back at the "arena", the scene is general din and chaos as the demons in the tunnel are all  
screaming, howling or making noises cheering on Lina, their current Commanding Officer, taking  
on Sekki. Covering their ears, the rest of Ranma's group watch the fight with concern.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sekki tilts her head to one side as Lina kicks straight up, then backhands the leg away, causing  
Lina to spin a little. As she finishes spinning from her backhand, Sekki vaults into the air and  
comes down with an axe kick aimed at the still unsteady Lina's head. Lina sees this and weakly  
brings up a wing to cover herself. The force of the impact forces her backwards though, and as  
she staggers into a defensive position, Sekki lands lightly on one toe and smiles evilly.  
Sekki : "Sister, you always were weaker."  
Lina, catching her breath, replies a tired response.  
Lina : ".....We'll.....see...."  
Bring an open palm up towards Sekki, Lina builds up some whitish chi as she steadies herself.  
Lina : "Fire Flare!"  
Sekki shields her eyes with her wings as the flash of white heat shoots towards her and blinds  
everyone at the same time. The fireball smashes into Sekki's wings and smoke rises off the  
affected surface. Sekki unfolds the wing and looks at the burnt wing. She flaps it a few times and  
the carbon flutters off in a small dust cloud.  
Sekki : "You've improved, Lina. That almost injured me."  
Lina has a second to react as Sekki rushes towards her and swings an arm at her, complimented  
(as usual) by her morphed-blade wing. Dropping to the floor, Lina watches as the arm flies  
overhead, then does a roundhouse sweep. Sekki drops to one knee as the sweep catches her left  
leg, and comes to eye level with Lina.  
Lina : "You're getting slow, sister."  
Sekki shrugs.  
Sekki : "Comes with the age. You've got a while till my age though, so enjoy it."  
The two flip backwards to get some distance between them and keep fighting. Lina comes in first,  
flying towards her older sister at an impossible speed, and Sekki sidesteps it just as quickly. Lina  
smashes into a muscle bound oni but bounces right back off to face her sister while everyone  
around the oni stands back as he tries to keep his guts in but fails.  
Eyeing each other, Sekki laughs.  
Sekki : "Always no control, very bad thing. Someone could get hurt."  
Lina : "You."  
Sekki gasps as Lina hits her with an even faster circle kick and staggers backwards. She ducks her  
head as Lina comes in again with a straight jab followed by a half circle kick as Lina spins her  
outstretched hand to her left, the kick catching Sekki in the jaw.  
*crack*  
Monsters : "Oooh! That gotta hurt!"  
Sekki staggers to one side as she holds her jaw, and snaps it back into place with a loud crack.  
She turns to look at Lina, wiping the trickle of blood rolling down her jaw.  
Sekki : "You're getting better."  
Lina's eyes widen in surprise as Sekki suddenly comes at her with a mid-section kick, flying in that  
position to slam into her stomach. Lina flies into a wall, raising a huge cloud of dust.  
Pulling herself out of the hole, Lina is nursing a similar trickle of blood from her jaw, then smiles  
evilly.  
Lina : "Well then.... I can't fight you anymore, sister. So, instead...."  
Ranma and the rest suddenly notice it's very quiet. They look around and notice that the demon  
army is staring at them. Sekki is doing the same thing, except she's staring at Lina.  
Lina : "Attack."  
And in a flash, the world seems to be rocked a primal scream. Everyone's eyes widen at the sheer  
force behind the scream, and shut them as the crumbling dirt around them falls into them. Lina's  
face is frozen in shock as she recognizes the scream.  
Lina: "Mi'lord!"  
Ranma and the rest are covering their ears with their hands and have their eyes shut tight, while  
the scream still echoes through the caverns. However, Ryouga risks a peek and looks around.  
Seeing that the rest of the demons are still recovering from the shock, Ryouga gets the idea to  
escape. He quickly runs towards the nearest wall and pokes it.  
Ryouga: "Bakusai-Tenketsu!"  
With a virtually nonexistent explosion, Ryouga blows a hole in the wall. Akane sees this and grabs  
Ranma and Shampoo's arms, pulling them with her, seizing the opportunity to escape. Ryouga  
quickly starts burrowing through the rock with all due haste just as a demon notices their quarry's  
absence and screams an alarm, drowned out in the echoes of the other scream. Sealing off the  
tunnel behind them with a kick, Akane urges Ryouga to hurry.  
Ryouga: "I'm doing the best I can without hurting anyone else, Akane-san!"  
Akane: "Then let me do something about that!"  
Trailing behind Ryouga, Akane uses her wings to shield the people behind her from the flying  
debris and stinging rocks.  
They make much faster progress.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Cologne: "This is not good."  
As soon as the last echo fades away into nothingness, Cologne removes the earplugs from her  
ears and knocks Genma's head, waking him up from the shock.  
Cologne: "I'll bet that demon's found us missing and is planning to come after us right now."  
Mousse looks at Kuno worriedly.  
Mousse: "But, Cologne, how can we hope to outrun that demon!? We can't even..."  
Kuno: "Get your hands off me, cur! I, the great Tatewake Kuno-"  
*donk*  
Cologne silences Kuno with a knock to the head before continuing.  
Cologne: "Well then, it-"  
*bam*  
Cologne: "Can I never complete a sentence without being interrupted?"  
Ryouga blinks as he spots the group in front of him to be that of the group he landed on the island  
with. Soun and Genma look at him for a moment, blinking. They begin to smile.  
Soun: "Ryouga! How good to see you, my boy!"  
Genma: "Now we can escape!"  
The two begin dancing with joy, before Soun notices something.  
Soun: "Er, Ryouga? Where are the rest-"  
Akane : "Here, otosan."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rage. Pure, unadulterated Rage. Killing Rage. Anger. Frustration. Everything that a demon can  
feel and more, none good, well up in Kuriimu's mind as he realizes his 'soul pantry' is missing. Or  
rather, empty. With a vengeance and anger at having been cheated, Kuriimu screams. The scream  
carries through the mountain, actually rippling the stone at weaker junctions. Frustration vented,  
Kuriimu begins thinking coldly.  
Kuriimu:   
With a lust for revenge driving him, Kuriimu looks around and Feels for the souls of his captives.  
Kuriimu:   
Dropping to all fours like the great hunting cat he possessed, Kuriimu begins the hunt.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
As soon as the demon screams his alarm, Lina blinks for a moment, then looks around her. She  
realizes that while Sekki is still there, the rest of the humans and that one strange succubus are  
gone. Her eyes widen in rage.  
Lina: "They've escaped! They...."  
She glares at the demons assembled.  
Lina: "GO FIND THEM!"  
Only too glad to be away from her, the demons comply. Leaving Sekki alone with Lina, Line  
gives her sister a loathesome smile.  
Lina: "I'll deal with you later, sister dearest. Right now, I've got something else to attend to."  
Sekki watches as Lina disappears off into the distance at high speeds, and looks at the empty  
caverns around her, then at the gaping hole in the wall with a small pile of rubble somewhere  
further in.  
Sekki:   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Soun: "Akane-chan?"  
Akane quietly floats out from behind Ryouga, followed by the rest of the 'rescue' party. Head  
hung low, Akane dares not look at her father.  
Akane: "Y....yes, otosan."  
Soun: "A...Akane-chan...."  
Throwing the emaciated Ukyo to Ryouga, Soun hugs Akane with all his might, crying. Akane  
starts a little at this, then lets him hug her, stroking his back as he does so. She feels so.... good....  
at being hugged. For once in unknown years, she feels loved again. She holds back her own tears  
as she speaks.  
Akane: "Oh, otosan.... I missed you! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
Soun stops hugging Akane for a moment and holds her out at arm's length. He looks at her up  
and down. Sweat begins to form on his brow.  
Soun: "A..Akane? Those are.... interesting clothes you're wearing... and those wings...."  
Akane: "I.... I'll explain later, otosan. Right now, we need to-"  
Akane blinks for a moment as Gemna comes into view with Nabiki slung over his shoulder.  
Ranma notices the pallid form of Nabiki, then at the similarly pale Ukyo in a shocked Ryouga's  
arms. Akane does likewise.  
Ranma: "Ucchan?"  
Akane: "One-chan?"  
Soun remembers the two. He begins crying again as he quickly repeats the tale to the newly  
arrived group.  
Shampoo and Sasuke look absolutely shocked. Ryoga looks stunned. Ranma and Akane look like  
they could kill.  
Looking at the figure of Ukyo, Ranma cracks his knuckles as his chi aura flares up dangerously.  
Ranma: "That monster'll pay for doing this to Ucchan and Nabiki."  
Voice: "Better that you get them out first, Handsome."  
Everyone turns to see the source of the new, but familiar voice. Sekki comes through the hole  
Ryouga made, dusting herself off as she does so. Looking at the motley collection of people,  
Sekki nods at Ranma.  
Sekki: "I'd rather see to it you got them out first, Handsome. Kuriimu is not-"  
Akane puts a hand on Sekki's shoulder. Sekki looks at her.  
Akane: "Sekki, please do a favor for me. I already owe you my life, but...."  
Sekki's eyes soften as Akane tells her to take the group out.  
Akane: "Me.... and Ranma have something to settle here."  
Ranma nods solmenly. Sekki looks at them, then nods as well.  
Sekki: "Very well, Akane-chan.... if it means that much to you, I'll help you."  
Akane smiles and nods at Sekki.  
Akane: "You should win an award for being the kindest spirit on this island yet, Sekki."  
Sekki shakes her head and smiles sadly.  
Sekki: "Oh, no dearie.... I'm just an old and ageing succubus. And a fool to boot. We'd normally  
never be this good. I must've been a reject."  
Akane shakes her head.  
Akane: "Well, you aren't. You're a godsend and shouldn't we know. Now, get them outta here.  
We've got some business unattended, right, Ranma?"  
Ranma: "You got that right."  
Sekki nods, and gathers the group to escape. As soon as they are gone, Akane nods to Ranma.  
Akane: "Time you put that new-lost fear of cats to good use, Ranma-kun." 


	11. Sweet Revenge is best served Freezing

{Part 11- Sweet Revenge is best served Freezing}  
  
The hunt is all. The sweet smell of souls and the bitter taste of defeat.  
Kuriimu was not used to defeat.  
There.... the trail is getting warmer, hotter, more exciting.  
Kuriimu can feel the hairs on his back rise in anticipation.  
What's this?  
The other bright spark of soul-substance? A prize worth catching then.  
Kuriimu smiles.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Running along the dark cavern, Ranma manages to huff a question out to Akane.  
Ranma: "Akane? Why'sit I'm not afraida cats anymore?"  
Akane, gliding alongside Ranma, looks at him for a moment before looking back in front of her.  
Akane: "That..... is...."  
As Akane wonders what to say, Ranma interjects.  
Ranma: "It's something about that Mark, isn't it?"  
Akane looks shocked for a moment, then nods.  
Akane: "Yes."  
Ranma: "Well?"  
Akane: "It's a.... possesion mark. Sekki now owns you.... in a way. She can see and know where  
you are, what you're doing, what you're thinking... and she can control you."  
Ranma: "WHAT!?"  
Akane: "No! It's not like that! She can control your emotions, your feelings, even your fears, yes!  
Physical control is..... well..... forced upon. Never Marked. And anyway, it's not harmful. A  
Mark's just a possession marker...."  
Ranma: "And how did you know so much about these anyway?"   
Akane: "Sekki told me.... while I slept."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ah, good. The rats run closer to the cat. Good. All the easier to catch them. And one of them....  
so delectable! It would be a waste to let it just snuff out like that.....  
Ah.... another soul-spark. Lovely. Just as lovely. A little.... tainted. A familiar taint though.  
Nothing to spoil the flavor, Good.  
Ah, they come closer.  
They come.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bursting into the prison area, Ranma and Akane stop as a feeling of absolute.... evil and  
perverseness permeates the very air. Ranma shivers slightly as he looks around, the chill in the air  
freezing. Akane looks around, concentration etched finely into her face.  
Voice: "Welcome back, kittens."  
Ranma and Akane start at the disembodied voice, seemingly coming from the air.  
Voice: "Glad you could make it. I was getting bored of waiting."  
Ranma shakes his fist in the air.  
Ranma: "Ya lousy, no good, downright dirty, scumbag jerk! Give back Ucchan and Nabiki their  
souls!"  
Voice: "Ah.... so sad. I'm afraid I've already consumed them. Quite energizing, actually."  
Akane: "Liar! They're somewhere in there! Let them go now, or we tear down the mountainside  
with you in it!"  
Voice: "My.... what a cliche. I've heard that one before, my sweet kitten. Oh, no... and oh my,  
you HAVE matured quite a lot since I last saw you, my dear Akane."  
Akane's face can't register the shock she feels at having the demon know her name. Her eyes stare  
blankly into space for a moment.  
Akane: "......"  
Voice: "You should be glad Sekki was such a reject. I wonder how your stomach feels?"  
Akane begins to look more serious and angry as the voice laughs tauntingly at them. Ranma can  
see her wings spread out and quiver in anger. More disturbing than the fact that not only is Akane  
a reborn succubus, she's pratically used to it already by all the control she shows over her 'new'  
body.  
Voice: "Well now, I won't ruin your revenge, no? I have my own to settle with you all as well....  
and as such...."  
A flash of warning chi. Ranma's eyes widen. He turns to Akane. Everything is moving in slow  
motion as he calls out and makes a flying tackle for Akane.  
Ranma: "Akane......!"  
Ranma can feel claws raking his back as he feels the warm and comforting presence of Akane's  
body in his arms, the reassuring feel of pushing her away. With deja vu all over again, this time  
with Ranma, Akane watches as Ranma collapses.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sekki: "Uuungh!"  
Sekki nearly collapses as a mental shockwave hits her like a storm. Staggering a little, she  
manages to hold on to a tree just as the world begins to go a little dim on her. Ryouga looks at  
her with concern before coming to her aid, while Shampoo sees to the ministrations of Ukyo and  
Nabiki.  
Ryouga: "Sekki! Daijobu?"  
Sekki gasps for a few minutes before nodding, the tree splintering under her grip.  
The group are in a sheltered glade on the island, with a clean river and a good, grassy clearing for  
everyone to rest in.  
It is also a safe haven created by the much-talked about priest so far in the story.  
Ryouga trots off to get a bandanna soaked in cold stream water as Sekki leans against the tree,  
fighting off the gripping pain in her back. Her wings spasm uncontrollably from the feedback, and  
when Ryouga returns to dab her forehead with a cool cloth, they have already caused sizeable  
gouges in the ground and the surrounding foliage.  
Ryouga: "You don't look well."  
Sekki: "I'll be fine! Really.... just let me rest."  
Ryouga: "Whatever you say.... here, keep the cloth."  
Ryouga trots off to help the rest tend to the afflicted, and Sekki goes into trance. Thinking  
through the lines of the bond the Mark she left on Ranma, she follows a quickly fading violet line,  
her thought-self desperately enforcing the line holding them together. What she finds on the other  
end is not pretty.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
About an hour later, Akane emerges from the labyrinth, covered from head to toe in coloured  
blood of all kinds, carrying Ranma in her arms. The blood from his wounds are staining her arms  
red, but she doesn't care. Looking down at the unconscious but still breathing figure in her arms,  
Akane sighs sadly.  
Akane:   
Tears rolling down her cheeks, Akane keeps walking towards the direction of the camp when a  
thought forms in her head. Then it becomes a mind-speech.  
Sekki:   
Akane:   
Sekki:   
Akane:   
In a flash, Akane sees in her mind's eye a path to where the rest are waiting. She follows it  
unerringly.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lina enters the cavern just as Akane makes a quick exit, and before her is carnage as never before  
seen. The cavern is painted red with Kuriimu's blood, and decorated with Kuriimu's body parts.  
She sucks in her next breath, and chokes a little as she hovers, blank-faced, in the cavern. Pain as  
tangible as solid rock emanates from every wall in the cavern. Kuriimu's pain. Especially from that  
mallet in the far corner. Lina's eyes flare as thoughts of painful revenge enters her mind.  
Lina: 


	12. Tales of Goodbye.

{Part 12- Tales of Goodbye.}  
  
Darkness. Comforting, soft, warm darkness. Floating freely, freedom felt in the removal of  
physical constraint.   
Ah..... so.... comfortable. But lonely.   
A spot of light? It beckons, promising company. Why not? Wow, moving's just a thought away.  
Cool.   
Wha.........!?   
Another world. Light. Brightness all around.   
PAIN!  
Then more comforting warmth.... and a physical presence. Soothing.   
Akane?   
Akane holds out her hand. She is wearing nothing.   
Goodness, I'm turning Hentai!   
No?   
I already am!?   
AKANE!   
Riiiiiiiight, you were joking.   
You want me to follow you? Of course.... I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if need be.   
Another vortex? Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain.......!   
Where am I now?   
This place.... it looks familiar. It's more lively. Greener, more.... life.Well, what am I here for,  
Akane? Oh, just watch? Ok.   
The sky is turning dark. Brrrrr..... it's cold. Looks like a storm. Aw man, am I gonna get wet!?  
No? Oh. Silly me.   
Hey? Who's this guy? Looks real beat-up. The priest? Ech, whose head's he carrying!?  
Kuriimu's? Since when did that furball's head.... oh, he could take another body instead of a  
cat's? Duh. What's the priest doing now?   
Eh? What's that tree?   
The priest, bloody and ragged, stumbles through the bushes. Every step is a battle won, every  
breath a defeat of death. But he knows he can't hold out much longer, his blood is draining  
away. Staggering towards the tree he marked out for the safety of his people, the priest looks  
down at a horned head. It stares back with unseeing eyes. He smirks, a massive effort on his  
part, but infinitely satisfying. Finally, he reaches the tree. He drops the head in front of the tree,  
where it lands horn up. Now.... only one last thing to do. The priest begins chanting. Ranma  
can't help but think, he looks simian.... ape-like.... like some priest he heard of elsewhere.   
The tree's roots grow impossibly fast over the head of the demon, dragging it into the earth. As it  
does so, a bolt of lightning blasts the island, striking the priest dead on. Just before the smoke  
dissipates, a glow surrounds the island momentarily.   
A moan in the wind, Ranma can barely make out.   
"Till the evil is destroyed, the innocent shall suffer. A touch may be all that matters."   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma wakes up suddenly, gasping for breath. That is, gasping before a sharp pain in his back  
makes him wince, curse, AND gasp, all at the same time.  
Akane: " 'Bout time you woke up, sleepyhead."  
Ranma blinks for a moment, then looks down. His shirt is gone, replaced by bandages wrapped  
around his body.  
Looking up, Akane is the first thing that fills his vision. She is smiling slightly.  
Akane: "Boy, you know how to sleep, Ranma."  
Ranma replies with silence. Looking around him, he notices he's in the tent by the lakeside. Akane  
crawls over to his side and sits down. Ranma notices she's wearing a dress, the very same one she  
was wearing when they first arrived. And she is wingless.  
Ranma: "Akane?"  
Akane: "Yeah?"  
Ranma: "What happened?"  
Akane's smile widens, then she giggles and playfully knocks Ranma's head.  
Akane: "You were unconscious of course, Ranma. You slept for three days."  
Ranma: "......oh. I didn't mean that."  
Akane: "Then what did you mean?"  
Ranma struggles to sit up, but Akane puts a hand on his chest. He settles for pointing at the space  
behind Akane.  
Ranma: "Where're your.... wings?"  
Akane blinks once, then tilts her head slightly, a bewildered expression on her face.  
Akane: "Wings? What wings? You must've knocked your head harder than you thought, Ranma."  
Ranma blinks at Akane's simple and innocent answer. Then his surprised face slowly changes into  
a suspicious one.  
Ranma: "Akane, stop playing games with me. I know what happened, and I very much doubt that  
pain in my back is because of a sprain."  
Akane sighs, then nods.  
Akane: "Well, it was good while it lasted. You were resting, Ranma. I carried you out from the  
cave after you got your back shredded, and Sekki saved you."  
Ranma: "Oh no. Does that mean....?"  
Ranma groans, and covers his eyes with one hand while feeling around his back and head with the  
other. Akane's eyes widen in amusement, then she nearly laughs.  
Akane: "Oh no no no no no, Ranma, you're not one. Don't worry, all we did was staunch the  
bleeding, stitched you back up. You'll heal soon enough."  
Ranma: "Oh, I feel so much better."  
Akane laughs as Ranma replies with his best sarcastic tone. Then, Ranma hears a voice outside  
the tent.  
Voice: "Is Handsome awake, dearie?"  
Akane looks out the tent as a shadow appears in front of it.  
Akane: "He is. Come on in."  
Sekki opens the tent flap and walks in. Ranma notices she's dressed casually too, with no sign of  
anything out of place except maybe those unnaturally perfect features. Sekki sits besides Akane  
and looks at Ranma.  
Sekki: "Well, Handsome, time for you to go home. I wouldn't want you around when Kuriimu  
regenerates himself, it usually gets rather messy."  
Sekki smiles at Ranma sweetly before a nudge from Akane reminds her of something.  
Sekki: "Oh, and I got that Mark off you. You should run off screaming at the sight of a cat now.  
Akane made me remove it. Too bad though, it was fun, knowing everything you knew and did..."  
Akane jabs Sekki in the ribs again as Ranma stares at them both for a moment, then scratches his  
head.  
Ranma: "Whaddabout going home?"  
Sekki: "Oh, that's been taken care of. You were out for three days, Handsome. We built a boat  
that ought to take everyone back to Japan in one piece. That blind boy was a great help. I have  
GOT to find out how he keeps everything in such a small place."  
Ranma: "You don't want to know, Sekki. Trust me." I think you've accomplished that quite well  
yourself though...  
Ranma and the two women in the tent stare at each other for a second, not knowing what to say,  
before a shout breaks the silence.  
Soun's Voice: "Hey, Ranma awake!? We're leaving soon!"  
Sekki shrugs to Ranma.  
Sekki: "Well, time to go home, boy."  
Ranma nods, and Akane helps him up. The three exit the tent and see the boat already loaded and  
crewed. A modest affair of a boat, it's big enough to carry everyone on board but small enough to  
carry around with said passengers. Ranma nods to Soun, waving to him, and grabs Akane's hand  
as the they trot over to the boat.  
Ranma notices that Nabiki and Ukyo are also there, looking much better. Haggard, weak, and  
with enough bags under their eyes to carry Mousse's equipment, but alive and well. Soun nods to  
Ranma and Akane as they reach the boat, Sekki behind them.  
Soun: "Come aboard, Ranma. We're going home. You too, Akane-chan."  
Ranma: "Yeah! Come on, Akane."  
Ranma tries to pull Akane on board the boat with him, but she resists. Ranma and everyone on the  
boat stares at this unusual behavior. Ranma then blinks and something pops into mind.  
Ranma: "Akane....."  
Akane: "You know that, Ranma. You know I can't leave. I'd just hit an invisible wall."  
Ranma looks confused, and points at Akane.  
Ranma: "B...but, you're..."  
Akane looks at Ranma's expression and smiles sadly, looking down at the sand for a moment  
before turning back toRanma.  
Akane: "Normal? No, just.... in another form. I can't explain that. I can't leave, Ranma. The island  
won't let me go. The spell."  
Ranma: "......"  
A chilled wind blows, ruffling everyone's hair, as Ranma looks at Akane for a few seconds. A  
teardrop begins to form at the base of Akane's eyelids.  
Akane: "I'm sorry, Ranma. You'll have to go home alone."  
Ranma: "But.... but.... isn't Kuriimu destroyed? At least temporarily?"  
Akane: "No. Until he is permanently removed. I just slowed him down, Ranma."  
Ranma can feel something welling up inside of him. A wetness comes to his eyes. He walks the  
few steps over to Akane and stops there. He looks down, not knowing what to say. Instead, he  
clenches his fists and grits his teeth at the tide of emotion washing through him. Akane can sense  
the blood dripping from his hands, unnoticed by everyone else. She reaches a hand out to caress  
Ranma's face.  
Akane: "Ranma...."  
Ranma looks up suddenly and pushes her hand away gently, but firmly. Pain eats at him, visible in  
his face and eyes.  
Ranma: "Akane, I.... I don't know what to do.... or say."  
Akane: "Nothing, Ranma. Just leave. And don't come back. Please. For your sake."  
Without another word, Akane strokes Ranma's face and turns around.  
Akane: "Gomen-nasai, Ranma-kun. I can't go with you."  
She begins to walk off. Ranma can feel something warm running down his cheek.  
Ranma: "Akane!"  
Akane doesn't respond. Sekki watches the whole incident silently, slowly moving away herself.  
Ranma looks at Akane's departing figure, which suddenly shimmers and is replaced with the  
winged-version of Akane.  
Ranma: "AKANE!"  
Akane just stops for a moment, begins to turn her head, but stops and continues walking away.  
Ranma clenches his hands so tight bones begin to pop. He yells at the top of his voice, and  
everyone flinches at the dripping poison in it.  
Ranma: "AKANE NO BAKA! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? AKANE!"  
Akane doesn't respond. She is almost at the bushes now. Ranma makes one last try, this time with  
everything he's got. Tears are running down his cheeks now, and blood drips steadily from  
wounded palms.  
Ranma: "AKANE NO BAKERO! STOP RUNNING AWAY! AKANE! COME BACK HERE!  
AKANE..................!!!!!!"  
Akane disappears into the bushes and trees by the lakeside as another chill wind blows. This one  
carries with it three words, and, as if moaning, the wind stretches them out sadly.  
"Sayonara, Ranma-kun." 


	13. Spirit Sorrows

{Part 13- Spirit Sorrows}  
  
Tofu: "I'm sorry, Mr. Tendo, but I can't seem to understand why Ranma's in such bad shape. You  
say he won't eat, he won't sleep, he sits on the roof all day and all night, and the only thing he ever  
does is mutter Akane?"  
Soun nods sadly. The loss of Akane has hit him badly, but inexplicably, he doesn't feel too much  
about it. Neither does anybody else in the group feel that badly about losing Akane.  
Tofu scratches his chin as he looks up at the roof of the Tendo Dojo and at the scrawny, shabby  
figure sitting on it.  
Tofu: "Just what did happen to Akane anyway?"  
Soun: ".... I.... I don't know. She said she couldn't go home, and.... disappeared."  
Tofu: "You said you were on some island?"  
Soun: "Yes."  
Tofu: "Any details?"  
Soun: "I....... can't..... remember!"  
Tofu 'hmmms' while pondering the answer, then Soun gestures towards his house.  
Soun: "But where are my manners, Tofu-sensei? Come, come, sit first. Ranma isn't going  
anywhere anyway.... and it's rude to keep a guest standing around."  
Tofu: "Thank you, Mr. Tendo."  
Tofu enters the house and sits down with everyone else, while Soun personally serves the tea,  
Kasumi having gone out shopping. As Tofu sips the tea, he looks at everyone gathered around the  
table. It's been a week since everyone returned from the island, and Nabiki's looking much  
healthier now than a week ago. Putting his cup down, Tofu looks around. The house seems so  
much emptier without Akane around, so much quieter with Ranma doing nothing at all.  
Tofu: "What you're all telling me is, none of you can remember what happened just a week ago,  
save you were stranded on an island and Akane didn't....can't come home with you?"  
Soun, Genma and Nabiki nod. Tofu looks up for a moment, then back at them.  
Tofu: "I would put that down to a case of severe shock then. People tend to forget under stress.  
Maybe I should go and find someone else to interview first...."  
Voice: "Is Ranchan feeling better?"  
As everyone turns to look, Ukyo comes walking up the stone path leading to the house, looking  
up at something.  
As she reaches the porch, she looks at the assembled group.  
Ukyo: "Hm.... looks like Ranma-honey's still pining.... poor boy. He must be lovesick."  
Stepping into the house, Ukyo sits at the table along with everyone else. She sees Tofu and gives  
him a slight bow.  
Ukyo: "Ah, konnichiwa, Tofu-sensei. Have you come to see to Ranchan?"  
Tofu bows back, and nods.  
Tofu: "I am at that. But... so far nobody's been able to remember anything."  
Ukyo looks thoughtful at the hinted sentence, and nods.  
Ukyo: "I remember a little, but not much...."  
Tofu: "Oh, shall we-"  
Cute Voice: "Nihao! Nekohanten delivery!"  
Everyone turns to look, and Shampoo appears with a delivery box in hand. Trotting up to the  
house the same way Ukyo did, looking up at the roof, Shampoo sighs.  
Shampoo: "Aiyah.... Ranma still crying over stranded Akane?"  
Everyone nods as Shampoo joins the group, setting her box away from Genma. Tofu looks at  
them all, and is about to start before a few more voices interrupt him. Soon, the house is filled  
with everyone who ever went on the trip, and Tofu has his hands full with them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma:   
Looking skywards, as he has been for the past week, Ranma sighs again. Hunger and thirst  
inconsequential, all that Ranma can think of is Akane and how they parted. Oh, sure, getting  
home was a wonderful relief from the discomforts of the island, but things slowly became hell.  
Everywhere Ranma looked, he thought he saw Akane. Phantom voices in the air made him think  
of Akane. In dreams he kept dreaming of Akane. It wouldn't end. Oh, sure, the attention lavished  
on him by Ukyo and Shampoo was great, but it wasn't.... true. And the worst thing was, nobody  
seemed to remember very much about their incident on the Dark Isle. Well, Ranma remembered it  
every step of the way, and everything that lead back to Akane. In fact, even as he stares at the  
clouds, he imagines he's seeing Akane's face, smiling at him, up in the clouds. He smiles back, but  
knows it's just an illusion.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sekki: "Akane dear, you have got to stop pining over Ranma. It's already been a week, and you're  
still thinking about him?"  
Akane sighs sadly and nods. Flicking away a small beetle crawing on the stone besides her, Akane  
rests her chin on the back of her hand as Sekki ponders the situation. The two are by the lakeside,  
lying on some left-behind beach blankets, getting a very complete tan. Sekki shrugs.  
Sekki: "Akane, you know he won't be coming back to you. Not now, not ever. Forget him. He'll  
be dead long after you're 20 by our reckoning of age."  
Akane sighs sadly again, then closes her eyes for a moment.  
Akane: "But.... it's so hard not to think about him. It seems almost as if everywhere I go, I hear  
his voice, see his face. I can't stand it, Sekki. Sometimes I think I'll go mad."  
Sekki: "Succubi and demons don't go mad. They're either born that way or not. Akane, don't  
worry.... you'll get used to the loneliness."  
Sekki reaches over to stroke Akane's shoulder, but Akane pushes it away and gives her an angry  
glare.  
Akane: "And how would you know anyway!? You've been one since you were born!"  
Sekki: "Akane, it doesn't mean succubi can't have feelings. Heck, all demons have them, just a  
little warped. Let me tell you about one man I cared about the most.... a long time ago."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
While Tofu listens to the bits and pieces of the story told by everyone, he nods approvingly as a  
piece here makes someone remember a piece there. Slowly, their memories return as more and  
more things are revealed. Finally, somberly and soberingly, Tofu nods in understanding as  
everything is revealed.  
Tofu: "I see. I never thought it was true... demons were supposed to be rather rare, I never knew  
there were so many."  
Ryouga: "Well, we found an entire island full of them. And I got a shirt to prove it. Now that I  
remember it.... the woman called Sekki told us about what she did with Akane...."  
Tofu: "Really? I never heard that part before."  
Ryouga: "Well, Akane also told me this, so here goes....."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sleep steals over Ranma like a shroud. Without warning, without mercy. Ranma feels himself  
getting more and more weary as he sits on the roof, and is unsuccessful at keeping his eyes open.  
Finally, he gives himself over to the embrace of sleep. A cold, dark sleep.  
Darkness falls over him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A few hours later, Ranma wakes up. He is under a warm blanket, with a roof over his head and  
several concerned people looking at him. First and foremost is Ryoga, who is the first to notice  
his stirring. He quickly calls to the rest of the group sitting in a corner, talking.  
Ryouga: "He's awake! Ranma's awake!"  
In a rush of excited and relieved voices, the group clambers over to Ranma's futon. Placing  
themselves around him in a circle, Ukyo sits opposite Ryouga. Ranma turns his head to look at  
her.  
Ranma: "Hi, Ucchan...."  
Ukyo: "Ranma-honey, you look like you got your soul sucked out."  
Ranma: "Feel like it...."  
Ranma is a pitiful sight. Redefining the terms "Bag of bones", Ranma is so skinny and weak Ukyo  
has to force feed him some high-energy soup and help him swallow it down. Looking on, Ryouga  
sighs.  
Ryouga: "Ranma, you stupid fool, you just had to let yourself waste away like that, didn't you?  
You're damned lucky I was there to catch you when you went tumbling off the roof unconscious."  
Ranma just looks at them tiredly, eyes barely opening for want of strength. The rest of the family  
joins them and they begin fussing over Ranma. Nobody notices Ryouga leaving the crowd and  
wandering into the hallway of the Dojo, deep in thought.  
Ryouga :   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akane : "......ah? You what!?"  
Sekki : "Why not? Why couldn't I? He couldn't leave anyway."  
Akane : "Aw, but did you HAVE to?"  
Sekki : "No, I didn't, but I didn't care then."  
Akane shakes her head and sighs as Sekki giggles amusedly at her expression.  
Sekki : "Aw, come on Akane. Can't I kiss a priest?"  
Akane : "A PRIEST! And he looked like an APE for goodness sakes! Couldn't you find someone  
else better looking!?"  
Sekki shrugs, feigning ignorance.  
Sekki : "Well, he was attractive in almost every sense of the word.... and he did subdue that Jakou  
no oni...."  
Akane : "Well, he's gone and you have one heck of a reminder. How's that for memories?"  
Sekki shrugs again, this time genuinely and with real ignorance behind it.  
Sekki : "I don't know. I really don't. But I miss him now and then.... and I was the one who  
helped him defeat Kuriimu the first time 'round."  
Akane : "No wonder Lina was so angry. That... and well....."  
The two look at each other for a few moments, then lean back onto the blankets and stare up into  
the sun. A few minutes later, Akane rolls onto her front and leans her head on her arms.  
The warm heat on her bare back and soft sand underneath her slowly lull her into an embracing  
sleep, one filled with dreams of Ranma.......  
Akane : I wish you were here, Ranma.... I'm so lonely....  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
As Tofu ushers everyone away from Ranma, he takes Ranma's pulse. Weak, but steady. No fear  
of dying here.  
Tofu : "Now, Ranma. I know it's hard on you, but you must get your strength back, understood?  
You won't do anyone any good dead. Now, drink up the prescription soup and get some sleep."  
Getting up from Ranma's side, Tofu dusts his hands and walks towards the group, where  
everyone is anxiously waiting for his prognosis. As everyone leaves the room on Tofu's advice,  
Ranma eyes the bowl of soup besides him.  
Ranma :   
He weakly rolls over to reach the bowl, and drinks down the sweet liquid in a single gulp. Feeling  
much better already, he lies back down on his futon and stares at the ceiling as a warm sleep  
overtakes him.  
Ranma :   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Time passes....  
Five days go by in the summer holidays rather uneventfully.  
This is the sixth day.  
Over the course of a few days, Ranma gets better. Much to the delight of Ukyo and Shampoo,  
who of course, fuss over him with all possible care while keeping the rivalry between them very  
much alive. One such day during his gradual recovery, Soun watches as Ranma works himself out  
in the dojo while sipping a cup of tea. Genma-panda is sitting besides him, chewing on the tender  
leaves of a bamboo shoot.  
Soun : "Saotome-kun?"  
Genma (C) : *bwoark* "Yes, Tendo-kun?"  
Soun : "Now that.... that Akane's gone..... what do you intend to do with Ranma?"  
Genma (C) : *bworkok?* "Why, find him a wife as soon as possible of course, Tendo-kun!"  
Soun : "Any wife?"  
Genma (C) : "If there's food, sure. Ukyo's a good choice. So's that chinese girl."  
Soun : "............"  
Soun's eyebrow twitches dangerously as Genma continues snacking on the bamboo, oblivious to  
the warning signals from Soun.  
*ring* *riiiiiiiing*  
Soun hops aside, still in his sitting position, as a bicycle lands on the back of Genma's head ridden  
by a purple haired amazon. Ranma stops his training as he turns to watch Shampoo dismount the  
bike, step on Genma's head once to retrieve the delivery box from the back of the bike, then steps  
on his head again walking to Ranma.  
Genma (C) : "Ouch. Ouch."  
Shampoo : "Nihao, Ranma! How is Shampoo Ai Ren today?"  
Ranma : "Fine, fine....."  
Shampoo : "Shampoo bring Ai Ren beef noodles! Still hot, make speci... sp.. for Ranma alone!"  
Ranma watches tiredly as Shampoo pulls out a steaming bowl from the box, the smell of it not  
eliciting any of the usual responses from him. Shampoo looks rather concerned at this, but covers  
it up with a false smile.  
Shampoo : "Ai Ren eat! Shampoo feed?"  
Ranma : "No-"  
Voice : "Okonomiyaki for Ranchan! Is he there?"  
Shampoo's smile dies on her face as she hears the voice of her current most eligible enemy, and a  
frown creases her face. Eyebrow twitching, Shampoo turns to look at the source of the voice.  
Shampoo :   
"Aiyah! Pizza girl come again!?"  
Ukyo comes trotting into the dojo, cardboard okonomiyaki delivery box in hand. Her eyes thin  
down into dangerous slits as she spots Shampoo already there with Ranma-honey, and Shampoo  
returns the favor.  
Ukyo : "Well, you're here already? Forget it, Ranchan will eat only my food alone because he  
cares for me more, right, Ranma honey?"  
Shampoo : "Pizza girl talking hot air! Shampoo food best, Ranma like Shampoo cooking more!  
Right, Ai ren?"  
Ukyo : "He does not!"  
Shampoo : "Does to!"  
Ranma tiredly walks away from the two as welding sparks cross between the two and out the  
dojo, hands undoing his gi's belt as he heads for the bathroom.  
Ranma :   
Stripping down in the changing room and stepping into the bathroom itself, Ranma nods in  
appreciation of Kasumi's forethought to fill the tub with lots of hot water before his entrance.  
Ranma :   
Stepping into the hot tub straight away, Ranma sighs as it loosens some taut and tense muscles  
around his shoulder blades and abdomen, the first effective hot bath in quite a while. In fact, he  
feels so relaxed he begins to drift off into an unsure slumber, not even aware of the fact himself. 


	14. Dreams and/of Returns.

{Part 14- Dreams and/of Returns.}  
  
Great. NOW where am I? Dreaming again? Geez, I've gotta knock off this habit. It's not good  
for my sleep.   
Ah well, what am I doing here anyway?   
Oro? Who's that?   
Akane?   
Ranma stares into the void. A black emptiness, made familiar to him nearly two weeks ago. That  
unsettling sense of spaciness and weightlessness disorients him, but that's not the point now.   
Another presence has his attention. A warm.... familiar sensation.   
Akane? Is that you?   
From the blackness, a form appears. Joy overtakes the empty void in Ranma's own heart as the  
familiar face of Akane materializes in front of him. She looks just as surprised as Ranma feels.   
Ranma?   
The two stare at each other for a while. Then they shake their heads and flick their hands in a  
dismissive gesture.   
Nah, just a figment of my imagination come to life in a dream.   
The two of them blink. Something connects between the two.   
Dream void. This place is their dream void. They've met in the dream void, physical restraints  
removed but their psych in contact with each other.   
Akane?   
Ranma?   
Geez, of all the places I'd meet you. Whaddaya doing here anyway!?   
What, I can't sleep? Is that it? Succubi can't sleep?   
Oh, excuse me, I guess my mythology ain't as good as yours!   
Ranma!   
A moment passes. Something strikes them both.   
Ranma, if you're here....   
Well, guess it's been almost two weeks now, hm?   
What've you been doing?   
Oh, this and that.   
Anything more..... specific?  
Dunno. But.... well, since you're here, what have YOU been doing?   
That..... well..... I've been getting myself acquainted with.... some new friends.   
*blink*   
Friends? I thought there weren't any people on the island?   
Who said they were human, Ranma?   
Geez, Akane. I knew guys fell for you, but this is ridiculous.   
And what's that supposed to mean?   
Nothing. 'Cept maybe.... well.... you're getting more uncute? Even demons are falling for you?   
*CRUSH*   
Ranma HAS to wonder where Akane got that dreamhammer from. Still, it hurts like hell but it's  
something worth treasuring. An ache hits Ranma's dreamheart.   
RANMA! I've been missing you for over a week and all you can say is this!? You.... you're so...   
Hey hey hey, sorry Akane! Didn't mean it! Honest! Just that..... well....   
What?   
Akane can feel an old ache in herself as well.   
I guess.... well, it's kinda quiet around here now that you're gone, and I just can't help but feel  
empty. No, I don't miss your cooking, it's just that nothing's..... right anymore.   
Really....?   
Sure. Heck, even P-Chan misses you.   
P-Chan! I almost forgot about him! How's he, Ranma!? I hope you've been treating him well.   
Er..... erm, well....   
Ranma.   
Oh, alright. He's not been around lately. Probably off somewhere trying to find you. He'd  
probably swim the seven seas for you.   
Really? That's touching....   
If the sharks don't decide pork's an interesting change of diet anyway.   
RANMA!  
But Akane has to admit, it feels good to talk to Ranma again, even if he's only a blurry image  
and their voices sound unreal. A throbbing ache wells up in the pit of her stomach.   
Ranma......   
Yeah?   
I.... I miss you.... it's so boring here without you. I miss everyone. My sisters, Otosan, heck, I  
even miss your father and Shampoo! I wish I could come back....   
Akane? You know what?   
What?   
I think I'll be visiting you soon.   
No! You.... you can't!   
Why not? Don't start telling me you've decided I'm not strong enough for you.   
Well, actually, yes.   
WHAT!?  
Just kidding! No.... It's just that.... well, Lina's angry and Kuriimu's almost himself again. I  
forgot to mention there's this spell on the island that regenerates the dead demons as a kind of  
eternal punishment.... it's not really by their own abilities you know.   
Aw man! Give me a break! I've got a gal with a grudge and a diced demon who'd like to do the  
same to me!? Man, that sucks!   
I'm sorry. I guess we could meet here instead then, it's.... so much safer. Although how....?   
Ranma is about to say something else, but he suddenly feels himself being wrenched away from  
the void. A shocking numbness hits him, a burning heat, then freezing coldness. He struggles to  
say his last pieces, but a sudden shock like a hammer smashing his chest hits him.   
*gluuuurg!*  
*gwoarg!*  
*gasp*  
*pant* *pant*  
Ranma (C) : "Geez, what...."  
Ranma-chan stares at herself in the tub of water. Cold water. Very cold water.  
Ranma (C) :   
As Ranma drags herself out of the bathtub, something hits her.  
Ranma (C) :   
And with a shocking clarity, Ranma remembers everything that happened in her sleep as if it had  
just happened in a physical conversation.  
Ranma (C) :   
Happosai : "Wowee! Wouldn't that be wonderful!"  
Ranma doesn't realize she's been thinking aloud her thoughts, and Happosai, with some sort of  
radar abilities for these things, comes popping in through the window with arms open.  
Happosai : "Hee haa! Come to me, sweetie-pie!"  
Before Ranma can react, Happosai clings on. He muzzles himself tightly against her chest.  
Happosai : "Ahh..... so warm and sweet! I could live in here forever! But Ranma, your chest's  
gone down a bit. Must be that new diet plan-"  
*KAPOW!*  
Happosai goes flying out the bathroom ceiling with a wooden bucket over his head courtesy of  
NASA Ranma.  
In the dining room, Soun watches as Ranma-chan comes in for dinner mumbling something about  
why Happosai wasn't restrained by the spell on some island. Noting Ranma's in his female form,  
Soun looks worriedly at Genma, who's tying a napkin around his neck, waiting for Kasumi to  
serve dinner. Ranma plops down besides Genma and rests a cheek in her palm as Kasumi scoops  
out the rice.  
Halfway through dinner, Soun decides to break the news. Putting his half finished bowl of rice  
down on the table along with his chopsticks, he clears his throat for everyone at the table.  
Soun : *ahem*  
Pointed attention from everyone. Except Genma. Soun flicks a shogi piece at him and gets his  
undivided attention as well. Nodding to them, he continues.  
Soun : "Well.... I've decided to announce something tonight. Ranma, as you know, Akane's....  
gone, and now that the current engagement is off, I'd like to as Saotome-kun as to whether he still  
wishes to honor our agreement to marry one of my daughters to you."  
Ranma blinks. Genma looks empty faced. As usual.  
Genma : "Ah..... hm."  
Ranma (C) : "Soun?"  
Soun nods at Ranma.  
Soun : "Yes?"  
Ranma (C) : "Do they want to get married to me?"  
Ranma looks at Kasumi and Nabiki as she speaks, and the two look back knowingly at Ranma.  
Soun looks worried.  
Soun : "I don't know.... but as father of this household, I guess the family holdings and name  
comes first."  
Nabiki and Kasumi turn to face their father. Clear concern is written on Kasumi's face, and Nabiki  
just looks tired.  
Nabiki : "You aren't really considering that are you, oto-san?"  
Soun sighs. He nods.  
Soun : "I have to. Why not, Nabiki-chan? After all, you DID...."  
Nabiki : "That was a joke. Nothing more, oto-san."  
Soun nods sadly, looking very sober. Genma looks at the somber faces around him, then goes on  
to eating the other's share of dinner.  
*crush*  
Ranma (C) : "Hey, oyaji! Aren't ya gonna say something useful, ya fat good-fer-nothin' panda!?"  
Genma pulls his face out from his rice bowl as Ranma removes her foot from his head, and looks  
seriously at Ranma with rice grains stuck to his face like some sort of mutant chicken-pox.  
Genma : "Ranma! How many times do I have to say this!? Respect your father and let him finish  
his food first!"  
Ranma (C) : "That does NOT apply to taking other's shares!"  
Genma : "Well, it doesn't matter! I've already promised Ukyo today that you'll be marrying her  
now that Akane's gone! It's next week, so get ready!"  
*whooooo...................*  
Genma suddenly senses a very, very chill air about him. Soun slides up behind him and puts a  
hand  
on his shoulder.  
Soun : "Saotome-kun, did I just hear that correctly?"  
In a puff of purple smoke, Soun's towering Big-Monster head is screaming at Genma with full  
force.  
Soun : "YOU'RE DISHONORING OUR AGREEMENT FOR PROMISE OF SOME FREE  
FOOD!?"  
Ranma and the two Tendo sisters quickly collect the dishes and bring them to the kitchen as Soun  
deals with Genma. With no appetite left, they wash up quickly and move to Nabiki's room at her  
behest as the dojo begins to shake with the sound of combat.  
In Nabiki's room, Nabiki is sitting at her chair by her desk while Kasumi sits on the bed and  
Ranma does stretches on the floor. Looking at Ranma, Nabiki directs a question at her.  
Nabiki : "Ranma, do you really intend to marry Ukyo?"  
Ranma stops stretching and looks at Nabiki from her spot on the floor. She replies indignantly as  
some dust trickles down from the ceiling after a particularly vicious shaking.  
Ranma (C) : "Of course not! Ucchan's just a friend! It wasn't my decision to marry her anyway, it  
was my dumb dad's!"  
Nabiki nods, but continues, ignoring the sound of planks snapping as the house trembles again.  
Nabiki : "But WOULD you marry her if there was no other choice? After all, the agreement to the  
Tendos is already broken with Akane's.... departure. And she IS your other iinazuke."  
Ranma looks at Nabiki strangely. Kasumi looks quietly on as the two of them trade glances.  
Ranma (C) : "That....... erm...... eh.... I.... well...."  
Nabiki : "Then what about us? Would you ever marry one of us simply to keep the agreement  
honored?"  
Ranma blinks at this sudden change of question. She stands and looks at them both. She gives  
Nabiki a dark glare, remembering a most unusual and horrible moment in her life...  
Ranma (C) : "Why're ya asking me this anyway, Nabiki? It's not like...."  
Nabiki : "Not like what, Ranma?"  
Ranma stops suddenly as she realizes what she's saying. Her mind races for an answer.  
Ranma (C) : "Well, it's not like I wanted to marry that kawai-kunee tomboy anyway! She's always  
hitting me and trying to poison me with her cooking, she wouldn't make a good iinazuke!"  
Nabiki and Kasumi exchange quick glances. Ranma doesn't notice the look they give each other,  
but instead begins pacing the room, ignoring the fact that there're some very irate neighbours  
shouting at the Tendous' to shut up.  
Ranma (C) : "And besides, it's not as if I miss her that much! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll  
go get myself some hot water!"  
As Ranma walks out the door and shuts it with a soft slam, Nabiki nods knowingly at Kasumi.  
Nabiki : "You know, one-chan, I think Ranma just might go and do something stupid."  
Kasumi : "Oh my, Nabiki.... do you think it's got something to do with....?"  
Nabiki : "Ranma's muttering in the bathroom about getting Akane off that island? I'll bet myself a  
hundred thousand yen he's thinking of doing just that. And soon."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akane wakes up with a start, the sudden shock in her system causing her to gasp. A feminine  
chuckle alerts her to a presence to her left.  
Sekki : "Rude awakening, hm?"  
Up on a short mountain somewhere near Sekki's own hideout, in a cave, Akane gets off the cold  
stone bed and peers towards the entrance of her new home.  
Akane : "Sekki? What are you doing here?"  
Sekki : "Oh, just wanted you to know there're some other friends I'd like you to meet today. I  
thought it'd be nice if you knew more than just those weirdo kappas in the lake."  
Akane : "Oh.... er.... sure.... I guess."  
Sekki walks towards Akane in a slow stride, hips swaying ever so slightly. She sits down besides  
Akane on the bed and gently strokes Akane's hair while thinking of what to say.  
Sekki : "Well, Akane-chan... let me guess. You're STILL thinking about that boy."  
It was definitely a statement. Akane nods.  
Akane : "Yes.... and I met Ranma today!"  
Sekki looks surprised and interested.  
Sekki : "Really. And how did that happen?"  
Akane : "In a dream. I saw him in a dream.... I spoke to him. It felt so real!"  
Sekki : "Indeed. Tell me about it. We have time to spare."  
Akane : "Well, it was like this...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
In his room, Ranma's mind begins churning over each and every possibility that he can think of  
that can happen on the island. Most of them involve having to deal with Kuriimu in some way,  
and the thoughts of dealing with a cat, let alone a cat-demon of that size offer some very  
unpleasant endings.  
Ranma :   
Staring at the moon outside his window, Ranma wonders.  
Ranma :   
A very sick thought comes to mind of Genma tossing him into a pit full of hungry cats as a boy  
with fish cakes and sausages tied all over him.  
Ranma :   
With that, Ranma gets up and opens a window, then hops out of it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
At the Neko Hanten, Cologne is closing for the night and is locking up the main entrance to the  
restaurant when someone appears in the shadows across the street. Observing it, Cologne opens  
the door and yells.  
Cologne : "Come on in, great-grandson in law! Maybe we can work out some marriage plans for  
my great-granddaughter?"  
The voice across the street yells back.  
Voice : "How'dja know it was me ya 3000 year old ghoulish mummified bat?"  
Cologne : "Your pigtail. And who's a 3000 year old ghoulish mummified bat!?"  
Voice : ".........."  
Crossing the road and into the Neko Hanten, Ranma puts himself at a nearby table while Cologne  
shuts the doors. Looking around, Ranma points to the empty restaurant as Cologne hops onto the  
table in front of Ranma.  
Ranma : "Where're Shampoo and Mousse?"  
Cologne : "Gone to get some groceries from China."  
Ranma : ".......right."  
Cologne : "You came here for something, great-grandson in law....? Well, if it's a marriage  
proposal for Shampoo, I'm glad to say she's been waiting for this all week."  
Ranma looks shocked, indignant, and angry all at the same time. Cologne's not sure she's seen  
such a dangerous mix before.  
Cologne : "Ranma?"  
Ranma : "Listen here, you old ghoul, I'm not here to marry Shampoo. You know what I'm here  
for."  
Cologne looks at him calculatingly and taps her staff on the table three times.  
Cologne : "And why should I help you this time? She's trapped on the island, there's no way to  
break the spell. You know that."  
Ranma : "And pigs can fly. Listen here, I'm only gonna say this once. I know you know at least a  
little on that island, its history, and some of the demons there. I'm not asking much. Tell me what  
you know and I'll leave you alone."  
Cologne : "And what, ruin Shampoo's marriage plans?"  
Ranma : "They'll be ruined faster if I go there without a usable clue and end up in some demon's  
cooking pot."  
Cologne appears to consider this. She nods and taps her staff four times on the table.  
Cologne : "Point taken. Very well, great-grandson in law, I'll tell you what I know. But I don't  
know what you're going to do with what I'm going to tell you...."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ryouga trudges tiredly along the beachside, clutching to his makeshift walking staff in exhaustion.  
He's ready to drop right there, but with the tide coming in, he knows he'd better be able to find his  
way to the jungle first. A few meters to his left actually, but he doesn't know how to get there.  
Ryouga : "Damn it! How do I find that forest to camp!?"  
Trudging a few more meters, Ryouga finally finds a small creeper running down the beach from  
the forest. He follows it up to the forest edge and sighs in relief as he drops the pack and sits.  
Ryouga :   
Setting up camp quickly, Ryouga spends the rest of the night wondering just which direction the  
island is. He doesn't notice a pigtailed figure lugging something big across the sandy beach and  
tethering it nearby.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back on the island, Akane is sitting by the lakeside. The fact that it is night doesn't bother her. In  
fact, the fact that it is night is probably the most comforting thing she has ever known. A creature  
new to the dark perhaps, but succubus Akane feels right at home. Maybe it's because she can see  
perfectly all right in the dark. Right now, she's reliving the experiences she's had during her time  
with Ranma in Japan, such as the Jakou no oni that possessed Kasumi and Happosai and caused a  
ruckus in the house.  
Akane : "....so the oni got the idea in his head he could use ojisan's pervertedness to regain full  
strength. He didn't know ojisama was worse than he could ever be! He got the shock of his life  
before Ranma sucked him into a warded wooden box!"  
Sekki : "Oh, that is so.... unchic. Possession's been out of style for centuries!"  
Laughter all round with some of Sekki's.... acquaintances, some rather human looking although  
odd demons, a friendly half-dog demon, a few ghosts and the weird kappas. Akane herself giggles  
a little as she thinks back to that time, her current life providing a new perspective on this  
happening.  
Then an itch develops somewhere around her chest. A very irritating itch.  
*SLAP*  
Everyone stops laughing to see what Akane's doing. Looking at the thing in her palm, Akane sees  
a tiny creature, slightly bigger than a flea. Sekki peers at Akane's palm.  
Sekki : "Nokoga....?"  
The squished thing in Akane's hand suddenly pops back into shape and looks around groggily  
before remembering where he is. Akane notices her blood staining her palm. Her brow creases in  
irritation.  
Akane :   
Sekki and the rest stare at Nokoga rather darkly, especially the half-dog yasha. He looks around  
curiously.  
Nokoga : "Hey! Why's everyone giving me that look? It's not like I've done anything wrong!"  
Akane : "Uh huh. And biting me here isn't exactly wrong."  
A small prick of blood is forming on one of the portions of Akane's ample chest, and Nokoga is  
using a puppy eyed, innocent look.  
Nokoga : "Aw, I only happened to bite there because I.... er...couldn't...."  
Akane & Sekki : "Couldn't what?"  
Nokoga : "Couldn't find a nicer spot?"  
*squish*  
Akane drops Nokoga to the floor and uses a thumb to flatten him. He dizzily staggers to one side  
seeing stars while they continue their talk.  
Akane : "Really! I leave one pervert behind in Japan to find another here!"  
Sekki : "You ain't the only one, sister."  
Dog Demon : "Yeah, he's an annoying bugger. Bitten me three dozen times at least in the past five  
weeks."  
Nokoga : "Hey, your blood's sweet! Well.... Sekki's is more tangy. And who's the newcomer?  
Hers is really good! I mean it!"  
Akane can feel the urge to do something drastic to Nokoga as she feels another prick, this time on  
her shoulder.  
Akane : "Omai wa......" (You.......)  
She gets her fingers in a flicking position and flicks Nokoga, yelling 'aieee......!', away into the lake  
with an unnoticable splosh.  
Akane : "Someone tell me what's his problem."  
Single Horned Guy : "Sure. Here's what...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Morning at the Tendo dojo. Ranma opens his eyes just as the sun peeks over the mountaintops of  
Mount Fuji. Several bags under his eyes speak of a late night and too much concentration, but  
now Ranma is ready.  
Ranma :   
He sits up and rubs his eyes to get the grit out of his eyes before moving on to his packed packs.  
Quietly tiptoeing past his sleeping father (Not that it mattered, a nuclear blast wouldn't wake him  
up unless he wanted to.) in the process.  
Ranma :   
Ranma pulls out a piece of paper. He reads it, noting the fingerprint at the signature space.  
Ranma :   
Voice : "I see you've already found the will?"  
Ranma turns to look at the voice. Nabiki is standing at the doorway, arms folded, leaning against  
the frame, a smug look on her face.  
Ranma : "Nabiki? What do you think you're doing?"  
Nabiki shrugs nonchalantly.  
Nabiki : "Nothing much. Just...... making sure your equipment doesn't go to waste."  
Ranma glares at her with a dark fire blazing around him.  
Ranma : "And what's that supposed to mean? I'm not good enough to survive on that island by  
myself?"  
Nabiki : "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying should you meet with some accident....."  
Ranma : "Uh huh. And?"  
Nabiki : "It doesn't state what accident though. Don't jump to conclusions."  
Ranma's dark chi flares up for a moment as his anger gets the better of him. He holds out The  
Finger at her as the room darkens for some inexplicable reason.  
Ranma : "Yeah, right. And I'm the King of England."  
Nabiki : "Suit yourself. Here."  
Nabiki tosses something to Ranma. Almost immediately, the birds begin chirping again and the  
light returns to the room as his dark chi fades and he catches the thing. He looks at it.  
Ranma : "A photo of Akane? Nabiki, you...."  
Nabiki : "Take it for good luck. Besides, I know you keep it under your pillow every night, just  
wanted to make sure you remembered it."  
Ranma : "..............."   
Nabiki looks at Ranma as if she was reading his mind.  
Nabiki : "Call it..... intuition."  
Ranma :   
Ranma quickly finishes packing as Nabiki leaves, stuffing the photo of Akane into his shirt pocket  
without a second thought.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hurry, Sasuke! I fear that my Osage no Onna may already be in danger by the villanous Saotome  
Ranma!"  
Sasuke : "Hai!"  
Kuno is busy pointing his bokken towards the Tendo Dojo as Sasuke pulls the rickshaw full  
speed, panting with the effort. (A rickshaw is a traditional man-pulled two wheeled vehicle used  
for transporting people. A sort of ancient chinese taxicab.)  
They stop at the front gates of the Dojo, Sasuke screeching to a halt in front of the Dojo and then  
dumping his feet into the nearest puddle to cool his smoking heels. Kuno hops off the rickshaw  
and starts knocking on the massive wooden doors of the Dojo with his sword.  
*dong* *dong* *dong*  
Kuno : "Open up, in the noble name of Tatewake Kuno, age 17, Blue Thu-"  
Neighbour : "Ah, shaddap already jerk!"  
*slosh* *donk*  
Kuno : "......."  
Kuno watches dumbly as a bucket of water flies out of a neighbouring household and lands on his  
head with pinpoint accuracy, blocking out Kuno's vision.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*dong* *dong* *dong*  
Voice : "Open up, in the noble name of Tatewake Kuno, age 17, Blue Thu........"  
Ranma looks up from his packing as the knocking reverberates through the household. He slaps  
his palm against his forehead in irritation.  
Ranma : "Not Kuno-sempai! Not now! Why me....!?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Elsewhere in the house, Nabiki is busy sorting through her account books when she hears the  
knocking. Looking out her window, she sees a bucket flying out of a neighbour's window and  
landing on Kuno's head.  
Nabiki : "Ah, Kuno-chan's here. I'd better let him in."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Downstairs, Ranma bumps into Nabiki on her way to open the main gates to the dojo. Eyeing her  
suspiciously, Ranma points to the gates.  
Ranma : "And what were you thinking, Nabiki, calling Kuno here?"  
Nabiki : "Nothing, I was just thinking Kuno-chan would be of some help in finding Akane and  
bringing her back with you in one piece."  
Ranma :   
Nabiki goes on after a slight pause to let Ranma absorb the information.  
Nabiki : "And I had to use my most.... 'persuasive'.... methods to convince him to come."  
Ranma :   
Kasumi : "Ara! Kuno-sempai! Ohayo!"  
Kasumi, having deviated from her chore of hanging up the morning laundry to open the main  
gates to admit Kuno, bows slightly to Kuno before returning to her duties, humming so slightly.  
Kuno comes running into the household, bokken raised over his head, yelling a war cry.  
Kuno : "Osage no onnaaaaaaaaa...................!"  
Ranma intercepts Kuno with a foot to his face, putting his pack down for the moment. He  
practically yells in Kuno's face as Kuno extracts his face from the shoe.  
Ranma : "And what do you think you're doing here so early in the morning, Kuno!?"  
Kuno eyes Ranma contemptuously.  
Kuno : "Saotome Ranma, I have gotten wind of a most villanous scandal lately. This scandal is so  
vile that I, Tatewake Kuno, can not bear to tarnish my golden mouth with the mention of its  
deeds, save that you, Saotome Ranma, and the beautiful and fair Osage no Onna are involved. I  
have already lost my beloved Tendo Akane, I-"  
*SMOOSH*  
Kuno's sentence is abruptly ended with a fist and shoe to his face.  
Ranma : "And who said Akane was yours!? Get a clue, Kuno. Better yet, get a brain!"  
Ranma gives Nabiki a dirty look as Kuno falls flat onto the floor, out cold. Nabiki shrugs at the  
look Ranma gives her.  
Nabiki : "I just told him there was something going on between you and his Pigtailed Goddess.  
That imagination of his, which would be so much better used elsewhere, made up the rest."  
Ranma : "Wonderful. I'm wastin' my time standing here with you guys. I'm off to get Akane back  
now, so please keep Kuno away!"  
Waking up with a speed almost unbelievable had Ranma not seen it, Kuno is on his feet and  
eyeing Ranma. But Ranma can see a different light in those eyes. He pauses as Kuno speaks.  
Kuno : "Saotome Ranma. You wish to reclaim the lovely damsel Tendo Akane from the demon  
infested island?"  
Ranma : "Yeah, so?"  
Kuno : "I have seen the dangers of that island, and-"  
Ranma : "Get to the point, Kuno. I've seen as much as you have and more, and I'm very busy as in  
about, say, now?"  
Kuno nods gravely. Ranma almost begins to believe there's sincerity behind Kuno's words.  
Kuno : "High is the sea, low are the scum, now I shall aid thee to reclaim the fair Tendo Akane as  
so decree. Saotome Ranma, even though you may fit right in with them...."  
Ranma : "........"  
Kuno : "......I have deemed you worthy of this one chance alone to be my assistant in the rescue of  
my true love Tendo Akane."  
Ranma's eyes widen in surprise at Kuno's blatant statement. He scratches his head and gives Kuno  
a hard knock to the head.  
Ranma : "Hey, Kuno-sempai? Let me get something straight. I am NOT your assistant, Akane is  
NOT yours, and if you make one more stupid sentence like that, I'll dump you into the sea. Is that  
clear?"  
Nabiki has to whistle in silent admiration for Ranma's fire and dedication for Akane. Kuno falls  
silent as Ranma fixes him with a burning glare, a determined and grim look. Kuno can feel the   
beads of sweat form on his brow as Ranma's glare burns into his soul. Finally, after a few more   
seconds, Kuno ends the standoff with a curt nod.  
Kuno : "Very well, I accept your current terms. We shall call a truce on this, of equals. Deal?"  
Kuno extends a hand to a surprised Ranma, who dumbly takes it and shakes it, shock showing on  
his face clear as daylight. Nabiki whistles again, impressed.  
Nabiki :   
Handshake done, Kuno raises a bokken skywards and proclaims loudly as Ranma still stands  
there, upper body limp with shock and disbelief at what just transpired.  
Kuno : "Onwards then, brave fellows, towards the Dark Isle! Sasuke! Prepare my boat, we shall  
leave at once!"  
With a brown flash, Sasuke arrives, acknowledges Kuno's request, and goes off. Kuno laughs  
manically for a while before Nabiki hands Ranma a mallet to silence him for the journey to their  
departure point so as not to wake up Soun and the entire neighbourhood.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryouga blinks groggily as the first beams of sunlight stream through the thin nylon fabric of his  
tent and into his eyes. Getting up, Ryouga blinks to get the last traces of sleep out of his eyes and  
immediately sets about an almost instinctual ritual of cleaning up the camp site and packing up,  
ready to leave as soon as some basic necessities are met.  
  
Minutes later, coming out from the bushes, Ryouga can hear voices and the sounds of machines  
being revved up nearby. Poking his head out of the bushes, Ryouga sees Ranma and Kuno by a  
medium sized speedboat, Sasuke holding their packs for them. He overhears their conversation.  
Ranma : "Ya sure this thing'll have enough fuel for the trip there and back?"  
Kuno : "Assuredly as my name is noble, Saotome Ranma."  
Ranma : "Why does that not surprise me? Fine, we're packed. Let's go get Akane back."  
Ryouga's eyes take up about 85% of his face at the mention of rescuing Akane from that island,  
and without a second thought he makes his way out of the bushes towards Ranma, backpack  
already secured.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma : "Right, let's go."  
Kuno hops onto the boat as Sasuke loads their backpacks under the seats. Ranma is about to hop  
in before he hears someone else yell out from the forest nearby.  
Voice : "Hold, Ranma! I'm coming too!"  
Ranma pauses for a moment while he matches the voice to a face, and comes up with a fanged  
figure. He turns around.  
Ranma : "Hey, Ryouga! Nice of you to join us!"  
Ryouga steps up to Ranma and crosses his arms with a serious look on his face.  
Ryouga : "You were thinking of getting Akane back without my help, Ranma? You're too naive.  
You know better than to go with that guy alone. You'll need my help."  
Ranma looks at Ryouga, that stern demeanor, that seriousness. He nods.  
Ranma : "You're a good man, you know that Ryouga? Coming all the way here to help us get  
Akane back...."  
Ryouga : "After all, I was about to go find Akane myself-"  
Ranma : "....But I'm sure you came all the way here simply because you got lost."  
Ryouga : "-but couldn't find a boat."  
Ryouga blinks before Ranma's last sentence registers itself in his brain.  
Ryouga : "What was that, Ranma?"  
Ranma : "Nothing. Get in."  
Ryouga does. Ranma joins him and together, they set out for the Dark Isle, three heroic men in  
their little speedboat disappearing into the morning horizon to rescue Akane from the island.  
Sasuke sniffs sadly and wipes a tear away with a pink hanky before waving to them as they  
disappear into the foggy distance with said handkerchief.  
Sasuke : "Good luck, Master Kuno!" 


	15. Rejected Release, Accepted Release.

{Part 15- Rejected Release, Accepted Release.}  
  
Waves wash over the sandy banks of the inland lake on the island. The moon, in its crescent  
waning phase, at its apex now, shines a faint light upon the two shadowy figures bathing in the  
lake. One has hair that seems to absorb the light, even when wet, and another has hair that reflects  
a dark, shimmering blue. For now, they are resting up to their necks in the chill lake water sitting  
on some submerged rocks, chatting.  
Sekki : "So how're your first two weeks here, Akane-chan?"  
Akane looks at Sekki for a moment, then tilts her head a little, frowning slightly.  
Akane : "I don't know. I don't know."  
Sekki nods slowly, then shuffles a little closer to Akane. She strokes Akane's smooth hair a few  
times, then puts her hand on Akane's shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze.  
Sekki : "Don't worry about that. I felt the same here."  
Akane can't help but grin a little, although she has no idea why. Sekki can see the slight stress  
lines lining Akane's mouth when she does so though, despite the dim light. (Hey, they CAN see in  
the dark after all.) Instead, Sekki decides to change the subject to something more mundane.  
Sekki : "Akane.... how do you feel right now?"  
Akane : "Huh? Come again?"  
Sekki : "I mean, how do you feel now.... being... like me?"  
Akane : "Hm..."  
Akane looks a little undecided and confused as she considers the answer. She scratches her head  
thoughtfully, then looks at Sekki apologetically.  
Akane : "I guess it's quite alright."  
Sekki : "Really? I'd thought you'd hate me for trapping you here for... well, eternity, basically."  
Akane can't believe her own eyes when Sekki actually looks at Akane apologetically in return.  
Sekki smiles slightly, a sort of guilty smile. Akane suddenly feels a pang of guilt hit her when she  
recognizes that face she usually wears herself, normally after hitting Ranma without reason. She  
quickly stutters the first thing that comes to mind, reaching out slightly with both hands as a sort  
of peace gesture.  
Akane : "No no no! I'm not angry, Sekki! Please, don't blame yourself! It's my fault, really! I-"  
Sekki laughs at Akane's flustered response and blushing cheeks, then smiles a genuine smile at  
Akane.  
Sekki : "Oh, no no no, Akane! Don't apologize like that! You look so funny! Really, I was just  
asking. Akane?"  
Sekki watches Akane as she gears down in her flustered response and finally stops. Head lowered  
slightly in embarrassment and a finger to her lips in thoughtfulness, Akane looks up at Sekki from  
that position. Sekki smiles again at Akane's posture.  
Sekki : "My, nobody's made me smile genuinely for such a long time I nearly forgot how to!  
Akane-chan, sometimes I think you're a godsend to me. You're making me remember things I  
thought I'd never remember again."  
Sekki keeps looking at Akane, whose head is still hung low. Her smile creases into a slight frown  
as Akane's apologetic attitude begins to make her feel uneasy. She puts her hand to Akane's chin  
and prompts her to lift her head.  
Sekki : "Now you look up at me. No self respecting succubus'll hang their heads low at another  
equal. Up."  
Akane nods slightly and looks up at Sekki. Sekki nods approvingly.  
Sekki : "Good, that's how a real woman looks at another woman. Now Akane.... is there anything  
else you want to ask me, or do we finish bathing and get some sleep? Dawn's nearly here."  
Akane looks over towards the horizon, already slightly orange-yellow at the approach of the  
rising sun. Her mind is almost a blank to questions, except for an almost forgotten one a while  
back.  
Akane : "Yes..... one thing? Please?"  
Sekki : "Go ahead, I'm listening."  
Akane : "Why'd you bring me back? From the dead, I mean."  
Sekki's eyes widen at the unusual question. But only momentarily. Sekki puts her fingers to her  
chin and considers, then nods.  
Sekki : "Well, if I forgot to tell you this, I guess I should now."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*vrrrrm.......*  
A rumbling, throttling sound rattles reassuringly from the outboard motors on the speedboat as it  
skims the water towards its destination, several hours away. Ranma looks at Ryouga's watch, with  
built in illuminator option, then at the eastern horizon.  
Ranma :   
Kuno is sleeping at the back, bokken hugged tight, muttering some stupid poetry about Akane  
and the Pigtailed Goddess. Ranma wonders if the bruise on Kuno's head was a little too extreme,  
but shrugs it off.  
Ranma :   
Ranma watches as the first rays of light peek over the horizon, the first beam catching him straight  
in the face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Sekki : "And after all, your iinazuke was so concerned for you it radiated right through that thick  
skull of his. Gave me one hell of a headache with all that buzzing in my head."  
Akane : "Ranma did care for me after all?"  
Sekki : "Sure. I felt it too, and no prizes for guessing, my conscience got me. After 600 years,  
you'd think your conscience wouldn't bother you anymore. So I turned around after dropping him  
off, came back, and found you dead. No surprise."  
Akane : "Hm... mm.... well.... go on?"  
Sekki : "And how, you were an ugly sight. Dress shredded, blood pouring out from those gaping  
holes.... I could even see your torn stomach..."  
Sekki notices Akane turning a little green and purple, and shrugs.  
Sekki : "Right, whatever... anyway, your body was easy to  
heal. A little magic and healing manipulation on my part, your body was as good as new."  
Akane : "Was that what-"  
Sekki : "No, little one. Let me finish! After that...... well, as you probably know for most of us,  
we're either undead, which Succubi are NOT, or else..... transformed or born. You were the  
second case. Luckily for you, you just died so your soul was easy to retrieve."  
Akane : "Urm...... ok, and.....?"  
Sekki frowns slightly, disapprovingly at Akane's weak resolve. She goes on anyway.  
Sekki : "Anyway, this was the hard part. I wasn't sure it'd work at all. I fed your body some of my  
blood."  
Akane opens her mouth to speak, but Sekki holds up a hand. Akane can see a fast fading scar on  
it.  
Sekki : "No, don't interrupt me now. That was only part of the ritual, the other was totally up to  
you. My blood only gave your body the life, your soul had to have the desire to return to the  
physical being. I'd guess you didn't want to leave behind a loved one or something..."  
Sekki nods once knowingly, then winks conspiratorially at Akane as Akane remembers what she  
did that time with Ranma in private. Sekki shrugs at Akane's blush, and goes on.  
Sekki : "Well, apparently you had something to come back to, and I was so relieved when I felt  
your soul return. Of course, I didn't know I'd change you into something like me.... it normally  
doesn't happen under the best of conditions. Succubi come about the strangest ways though..."  
Sekki looks somewhat lost in thought for the moment as she looks out towards the horizon where  
the sun has already risen quite a bit.  
Akane follows her gaze, but all to suddenly, all too quickly, Sekki's eyes widen and she becomes a  
blur as Akane feels herself being scooped out the water and being carried into the bushes.  
Akane doesn't even have time to ask Sekki what's going on when a shadow appears in the  
distance. A very loud and noisy shadow.  
*crmmm* *crmcrmcrm* *goongk* *goongk* *shoft*  
Akane watches as a speedboat comes into the lake and slows down, then stops as it bumps gently  
against the sandy shores. A pair of bare feet and two pairs of shoed feet hop softly onto the sand.  
Akane's eyes follow them up and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.  
Akane :   
Ranma-chan is busy tussling with Ryouga as they make their way up the shore, the two of them  
muttering something Akane can pick up quite easily with her supernatural hearing.  
Ranma knocks Ryouga on the head.  
Ranma (C) : "Stupid pork-boy! You didn't even notice me fall off the boat!?"  
Ryouga grinds Ranma's head with an elbow.  
Ryouga : "Dumb bugger, you had to blindly stumble around the boat and fall off in the first  
place!"  
Ranma steps on Ryouga's foot.  
Ranma (C) : "Hmph! The sun was in my eyes, I was just tryin' ta find a less glaring spot!"  
Ryouga knuckles Ranma's ear.  
Ryouga : "Right into the sea, you did! And look what you did to my watch! It's ruined with salt  
water! I wanted to give it to Akane-san!"  
Ranma elbows Ryouga's ribs.  
Ranma (C) : "What's more important, huh? Akane or some ditzy watch?"  
Ryouga smacks Ranma's head.  
Ryouga : "Speak for yourself, I wouldn't have turned back to save you if that crazy Kuno didn't  
point his metal katana at me!"  
Ranma almost sweeps Ryouga's feet from under him, but settles for a wondering look.  
Ranma (C) : "....where'd he get that....?"  
Akane shakes herself free of Sekki's grip, tears welling in her eyes.  
Akane : "Ranma!"  
Sekki reaches out to grab Akane before she runs out, but is too late to stop her. Sekki watches as  
Akane bursts through the foliage and runs towards Ranma.  
Sekki : "Akane! You aren't wearing-!"   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ranma!"  
Ranma and Ryouga stop fighting long enough to turn towards the source of the voice, something  
pleasantly familiar, pleasantly sweet.  
Akane.  
She comes running out from the forest, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks at seeing her best  
friends and iinazuke return. Kuno is the first to respond, with enlarged eyes and open arms.  
Kuno : "Ah! My lovely Tendo Akane! Come to my arms, my love, and together we shall sail away  
towards the sun, into a treasure trove! Never again-"  
*CRUSH*  
Kuno's face is force fed sand as Ranma and Ryouga land on his head, one foot per person. Still  
standing on Kuno's head, Ranma and Ryouga watch as Akane stops in front them.  
Ryouga : "Akane-san!"  
Ranma (C) : "A...A-Akane?"  
Akane's hands are clasped together in front of her, a beautiful smile on her face and tears on her  
cheeks, in her eyes.  
Akane : "You came back, Ranma! You..."  
Akane stops in mid sentence as Ranma's gaze slowly turns towards Ryouga. Akane follows.  
Ryouga is somewhere a small distance away, staggering unsteadily, with a trail of blood staining  
the sandy shores from Kuno to Ryouga's nose.  
Ryouga : "Ah gah... ah gah.... gah.... gah....ah..."  
Akane blinks for a second, then looks back to Ranma.  
Akane : "Ranma, what's wrong with him?"  
Ranma looks at Akane flippantly and points a thumb at her.  
Ranma (C) : "Baka. Look at yourself."  
Akane blinks, then the two girls look down at her body for a second before Akane remembers  
something and looks up at Ranma, still staring at her body.  
*pap*  
Ranma blinks for a second before screwing her face up in indignation and yelling at Akane, while  
nursing her quickly reddening cheek.  
Ranma (C) : "WHADJA DO THAT FOR!?"  
Akane looks equally indignant as she retorts, covering her chest up with her arms.  
Akane : "Stop staring at me like that, Ranma you pervert!"  
Ranma's eyes go down to dangerous slits as she considers a response, then putting her hand to her  
head in a most arrogant manner, she looks aside for a moment before snapping her head back,  
yelling a retort.  
Ranma (C) : "Akane, you're so damned uncute I wouldn't want to stare at ANY part of you, not  
unless I wanna turn to stone!"  
*KAPAK*  
Ranma (C) : "Wha-?"  
Ranma pulls back suddenly, blank eyed with shock, as Akane slaps her with a passion on the other  
cheek. Ranma looks blankly into Akane's eyes and emptily notes the tears welling up at the sides  
as Akane screams at Ranma, voice trembling.  
Akane : "RANMA! You JERK! I worry myself sick about you, I wish for you everyday, and this  
is what I get in return!? I must've been a bigger idiot than I thought!"  
Ranma watches as Akane pivots on one foot and walks back towards the bushes, fists clenched  
and tears dripping onto the sand. Ranma tries to say something consolidatory, but unreasoning  
frustration and irritation at being rebuffed the second she landed on the island smashes her in the  
face.  
Ranma (C) : "FINE! BE THAT WAY, KAWAI KUNEE IINAZUKE! IT WAS A WASTE OF  
MY TIME COMING HERE ANYWAY! UNCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"  
Akane suddenly stops in her tracks at Ranma's insult, glowing a dangerous colour of chi. Ranma  
braces herself for the inevitable mallet, but peeks at her with one eye and notices Akane simply  
slumping her bare shoulders and stalking off into the woods.  
Ranma (C) :   
-=-=-=-=-  
Sekki buries her face in her hands and shakes her head, sighing, as she observes the scene  
unfolding before her.  
Sekki :   
She watches as Akane retrieves her clothes from a nearby tree without even looking at Sekki,  
then watches as Akane transforms to her winged self and flies off towards her "home". Sekki  
turns back to look at the foolish redhead staring after Akane, a dangerous glint in Sekki's eyes.  
Sekki :   
Sekki watches as Ryouga comes charging towards Ranma, stepping on Kuno's back as he grabs  
the redhead's collar, and lifts her up. With hearing better than Akane's, Ryouga's voice is almost  
too loud.  
Ryouga : "RANMA-KISAMA! You insensitive jerk! Look what you did to Akane-san! Dammit, I  
won't let you off so easily!"  
Sekki watches as Ryouga cocks his free arm to punch the girl named Ranma.....  
Sekki :   
Thoughts flit through her head in a split second. That unusual power in the BOY named Ranma,  
that untouchable, ancient, and undoubtedly strong presence of something stirring in Ranma, just  
waiting to come loose. Sekki remembers having much trouble with placing a Mark on him.... now  
she knows why she needed the extra effort.  
Sekki :   
Sekki shrugs as Ryouga proceeds to turn Ranma into paste, and retrieves her own clothes for a  
comfortable, dark sleep in her cave as the daylight becomes stronger.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"The humans have returned, Lady Lina."  
Lina : "And how goes the removal of that damned mallet?"  
Shadowy Demon : "It still refuses to come out. That was tossed by no ordinary demon for sure."  
Lina : "Very well, continue with the efforts."  
Shadowy Demon : "Milady."  
Lina nods to the shadowy demon bowing before her before sending him off, sparing a second to  
look at the still-headless corpse of Kuriimu. She strokes the headless white furred body tenderly,  
sighing.  
Lina : "It's so much easier getting respect if you cut off the heads of a few underlings once in a  
while, you know that milord? I wish you did."  
The body doesn't respond, as expected. Lina looks around and spots a bulbulous lump of warts  
and flesh lumbering by.  
Lina : "You, there!"  
The thing turns slowly, the skin of its loose belly sounding like gravel on stone as it scrapes the  
floor.  
Thing : "Yeeeeeeeeees.......... milaaaaaaaaaady?"  
Lina rolls her eyes as the thing speaks with an unusual slowness. Low intelligence, again. Typical.  
Lina : "Find my councillor. Get him here now."  
Thing : "Yeeeeeeeeeeeees........."  
And with some interest, Lina watches as the thing suddenly shapeshifts into her so summoned  
councillor. A dashing demon with two short trimmed horns on his head and a tuxedo suit, he  
kneels before Lina.  
Lina :   
Councillor : "Yes, milady?"  
Lina : "I'm going out for a while. See to it the renovations to the cavern are complete by the time  
I get back....... and there'd better be some progress with that mallet as well."  
The councillor looks worried and swallows worriedly as Lina floats off the bone throne and out  
the cavern without a second glance. He quickly starts yelling orders to the nearby demons and  
spiritual architects.  
Councillor : ".....AND GET THAT CHANDELIER UP NOW!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akane sniffs as she feels the leaves of a creeper plant, her body shuddering a little. Trying to calm  
her trembling fingers down, Akane lets go of the vines growing around the cave entrance and  
clenches her fists, envisioning something that might make her happy.  
Nothing comes to mind.  
Akane screams in frustration and starts pounding the wall of the cave she's living in with her bare  
fists, making gaping holes in the wall along with clouds of dust and piles of rubble.  
Akane :   
Slowing down, then stopping her barrage on the wall with one final punch, Akane just folds her  
arms over the cracked and crumbling wall of her cavernous home and rests her head against them,  
shuddering. Slowly, she sinks to her knees, then buries her face in her hands and starts crying.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
In one tree, Sekki watches. Having felt uneasy about Akane's state of mind, she deviated from her  
hideout and hid in a nearby tree, watching Akane vent her anger and frustration on the wall before  
breaking down. Her face softens with sympathy to Akane, then hardens again as thoughts of that  
heartless boy Ranma come to mind.  
Sekki :   
As Sekki turns to leave for her own home, a fleeting thought comes to mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A slight flash of silver is all that gives her away, and Lina hopes that nobody noticed. Staring into  
Akane's home as she returned, Lina watches as Akane vents her anger and breaks down crying.  
She shakes her head slowly.  
Lina : "Tsk tsk tsk.... poor girl. That foolish mortal again then? Ah, men. Never reliable at any  
time... except maybe Lord Kuriimu. Well girl, I'll have to deal with your tormentors first, hm?  
Maybe then you'll consider my offer...."  
Lina flits off in another flash of silver with some things in mind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*splot*  
Ranma (C) : "Ryouga, one of these days I'll find a way ta make pork stew with you in it!"  
The small little black pig in the sand stirs a little, then hops up and turns around to growl at  
Ranma-chan as she takes a few defensive steps backwards, arms up and ready.  
Ranma (C) : "Come on, ya want some more? Come get it!"  
P-chan growls again, baring his teeth, body shaking in anger. Ranma-chan focuses on the little  
nuisance, ignoring the bleeding cuts, monstrous bruises, and tattered clothing on her self.  
Ranma (C) : "Well, whadja waiting for?! Christmas?"  
P-chan leaps. A small flash of black shoots towards Ranma, and she ducks it. P-chan goes sailing  
over Ranma's head and towards the ground behind her when something pops up to stop him.  
Kuno : "Osage no onna-!"  
*splat*  
Kuno falls over, pig in face, and crashes into the sand a second time, but with his back this time.  
Ranma watches as Kuno tries to extricate the black squealer from his face, with little success.  
Kuno pulls at P-chan, who's somehow stuck to his face via vacuum, and keeps pulling despite the  
fact that his face is stretching really, really thin with the effort. Finally, with a loud *pop*, he pulls  
P-Chan loose. The pig goes squeaking as he bounces once, twice, thrice onto the sand and stops  
at the edge of the water, apparently dazed by the impact. Kuno, on the other hand, is far from  
dazed. The sight of his Pigtailed Goddess rejuvenates him almost immediately and Ranma is  
pursued by another problem around the lake.  
Ranma (C) : "Eeeeyah! Get away, ya dumb freak!"   
Kuno : "Osage no onna! The tides have brought thee here like a mermaid of my fantasies, a  
blessing in disguise this be! From the clutches of that evil Saotome Ranma, comes thy liberation in  
the form of me!"  
*crush*  
Kuno's head does a pretty good bend at an angle of 90 degrees as Ranma stops short, spins, and  
plants her shoe in his chin.  
Ranma (C) : "Who's an evil fella, Kuno!?"  
Kuno, from this most uncomfortable position, tries to mutter something Ranma can barely make  
out.  
Kuno : "Forghive meah, mah oshageh nohs ohna, buth Aih thougth thath villianh Shaohtohmeh  
Rahnmar coulthnot bea forhgivhen fore bringhingh maing beautacschious Pightahiled Goddash to  
shach ah dengarosh prasche!"  
(Translated : Forgive me, my osage no onna, but I thought that villian Saotome Ranma could not  
be forgiven for bringing my beautacious Pigtailed Goddess to such a dangerous place!"  
Ranma (C) : "Well for your info, Kuno, I'm far from helpless here, so stop trying to 'protect' me,  
will ya? I'm Ranma Saotome, 2nd Generation of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial  
Arts, and you're not helping me any!"  
Ranma takes her foot off Kuno's chin, and his head snaps back with an audible snap.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lina watches the three unusual mortals from the treetops, smiling to herself as she watches them  
fight among themselves.  
Lina :   
Managing to catch snippets of their conversation, Lina notes with interest the response of the girl  
when the mention of Ranma is associated with something positively negative. More interestingly,  
Lina watches as the girl with red hair spins around with dizzying speed and kicks the chin of the  
male chasing her, then starts yelling at him. Lina silently applauds the girl's abilities.  
Lina : "Well now, isn't that interesting? She'd make a fine addition to my entourage. And I MUST  
find out what it is between that girl and that crude male Ranma!"  
She decides holding off shredding them to pieces there and then for a later time as she follows  
them to find out more on this girl.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma turns around for a second, some nagging feeling gnawing at the back of her head forcing  
her to look in that direction. She squints, but sees nothing in the bushes, although the feeling  
persists. Shrugging, she turns back to concentrate on setting up camp by the lakeside while  
P-chan patiently waits for the portable bunsen burner to boil a kettle of water. Kuno is off to one  
side chopping wood for the fire with his bokken, muttering something about a disgrace to a noble  
wooden sword being used for some purpose.  
Still, no matter how hard Ranma tries to get that feeling out of her head, she can't help but feel  
something watching her. Trying to spot something, she sees nothing still. A bead of cold sweat  
rolls down her cheek.  
Ranma (C) :   
P-chan squeals like a whistling kettle as puffs of steam can be seen pouting from the kettle's snout,  
and Ranma quickly grabs it off the flame, giving herself a good douse before soaking P-chan as  
well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
It is well past mid-day and nearing sunset when Sekki hears something approaching her home.  
Lying on a solid bed of jade and quartz, her eyes snap open with the sudden disturbance in the  
peaceful silence of her surroundings and her body tenses for a fight. She looks out from behind  
the partition in her cavern to see the intruder, but her guard immediately goes down when a  
familiar colour scheme comes floating down through the entrance of her home.  
Sekki : "Akane-chan? That you, honey?"  
She gets off her bed and opens the partitions to walk into the general living space of her home,  
spotting Akane as she does so. Akane is standing there, looking at Sekki with a sad look. Sekki  
looks at the unhealthy drooping of Akane's wings and tchs. She stops in front of Akane and rests  
her hands against her hips as she rests her weight on one leg. Her silken gown slips a little at the  
waist high slit to reveal lots of leg.  
Sekki : "You have definitely seen better days, dear. You looked better when you were dead than  
you do now. Come on, what's the matter now? Was it this morning's incident?"  
Akane nods. Sekki smiles slightly and gestures to the stone chairs nearby before turning around  
and heading for her newly appointed kitchen area. (Yes, she raided Shampoo's old camp for  
everything new in the caves.)  
Sekki : "Sorry about the accommodations, I couldn't get anything softer while you were gone.  
Come, sit. I'll get you something to drink."  
Akane : "Thank you...."  
Akane takes a seat on the cold surface as Sekki disappears for a second, then returns with a tray  
and some drink containers. She sets them down on the table and pours Akane a teacup of  
something clear with a pinkish tint, helping herself to a similar cup at the same time. Akane takes  
a sniff at the stuff as Sekki sits, and a slightly sweet though metallic smell greets her nose. She  
takes a taste as Sekki watches. The taste makes her eyes open in astonishment.  
Sekki : "How's it, Akane-chan? A personal concoction. It's my favourite."  
Akane nods at Sekki, problems forgotten for the moment, as she sets the cup back onto the table.  
Akane : "It's delicious! What is it?"  
Sekki grins at Akane for a moment before going on.  
Sekki : "Well, it's obviously a cocktail. Some fresh water, a little fruit juice, fermented grapes,  
beet sugar...."  
Akane almost begins to think she can make this drink next time for her friends before hearing  
Sekki's last sentence.  
Sekki : "And just a small helping of blood. I'll give you the list later if you want."  
Sekki doesn't seem to notice Akane's sickly green tint as she replies, rather unsteadily.  
Akane : "No thanks.... thank you very much...."  
Akane pushes her cup away slightly before resting her arms on the table, putting her chin in her  
palms. Sekki takes another sip of her own drink before paying attention to Akane again.  
Sekki : "You want to talk about this morning's problem?"  
Akane nods sadly.  
Akane : "Yeah."  
Sekki : "So?"  
Akane sighs once, going through what she wants to say. Sekki waits patiently, legs crossed,  
tapping her fingers on the stone table with a constant *click* *click* *click*. After a while,  
Akane finally nods.  
Akane : "I'm sure you know the relation between me and Ranma by now...."  
Sekki : "Yeah, definitely a bittersweet one."  
Akane : "Mm.... but I can't help it though. Everytime we argue, I always end up hitting him even  
though I don't want to.... I just wished he'd show a little humility now and then. Like maybe this  
morning."  
Sekki's eyelids lower a little as she fakes an arrogant look at Akane, her voice purring.  
Sekki : "The big sin of Pride, hm? He seems like the perfect candidate."  
Akane nods unconsciously, looking aside for a moment as she taps her cheek with a finger.  
Akane : "Yes.... but I know he cares. I know he'd go through hell and back if he needed to, but I  
just can't crack that thick nutcase surrounding him, you know."  
Sekki nods understandingly, then sighs exaggeratedly and speaks in a lamenting tone of familiar  
long-time suffering with a healthy dose of sarcasm.  
Sekki : "Typical male skin thickness : Unmeasurable. They couldn't cut through enough skin to  
get an accurate reading."  
Akane's eyebrows rise with amusement at Sekki's sarcastic remark, then she begins to giggle  
before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. Sekki herself laughs at her own joke for a  
moment, then the two of them force themselves to stop before they scare the bats away.  
Akane : "Yeah, I understand that all too well, Sekki......"  
The drifting note in Akane's voice makes Sekki raise a questioning eyebrow at her. Akane nods  
somberly and goes on.  
Akane : "But he does open up once in a while though. And I know he tried to today, for my sake,  
simply by risking his neck coming here..."  
Sekki : "For all the good that turned out."  
Akane : "But.... I can't help but feel I've let him down somehow, you know that, Sekki? I think I  
could've done something to avoid this morning's events, but I didn't know what. Now come to  
think of it, I don't think it was very much his fault anymore...."  
Sekki looks surprised at Akane's proclamation, and she leans forwards towards Akane, speaking  
softly.  
Sekki : "Really? I would think he DID let you down, the way he spoke to you this morning."  
Akane looks unsure of herself as Sekki pulls back to rest her chin on the back of palm. Akane's  
face creases a little as frustration crosses her now nearly perfect features before she speaks.  
Akane : "I don't know. I got this nagging feeling that's telling me to go back and at least try to  
talk to him. At least try to.... apologise."  
Sekki raises her head and flicks her hand at Akane in a sort of dismissive gesture, disgust on her  
face.  
Sekki : "Don't. He's not worth the trouble. You know that, Akane. He'll just hurt you again."  
Akane sighs, nodding sadly.  
Akane : "But that's what I miss the most about him.... his.... his..... jerkiness. I almost miss the  
way he calls me tomboy or uncute.... "  
Akane doesn't notice Sekki picking herself off the floor after falling off in shock, a dreamy look  
on her own face as she reminisces the old times. Sekki quickly steps by Akane's side and bends  
over to look Akane straight in the face, disbelief written on her face.  
Sekki : "You don't really mean to go back to him, do you!? Akane-chan, you're digging your own  
metamorphical grave here!"  
Akane shrugs at Sekki's bewildered expression, and stands up, Sekki stepping aside to let her  
pass, still pale from shock. Akane stops at a nearby wall, putting a palm onto it, feeling it.  
Akane : "I know, but.... but I don't care. I miss him, I miss my family, I miss my friends. Even if  
I'm going to get hurt again, I'd rather do it looking at Ranma for the last time than dwell on some  
old and bitter memory."  
She turns around to look at Sekki, new hope shining on her face.  
Akane : "Thanks, Sekki... you've been a great help! I feel better already! I think I'll go see him  
now.... if he's still around. Coming?"  
Sekki : "..........."  
Sekki is staring at Akane, head tilted to one side with a slack jaw, eyelids half drooped and her  
eyebrow twitching, with that anime-ish cross on her head and a bead of bigsweat rolling down her  
head. Her face is an unhealthy shade of purple and green.  
Akane feels her own bead of sweat roll down her head.  
Akane :   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma watches the fire as it crackles and burns, throwing out light to dispel the encroaching  
shadows brought on by sunset. Poking it with a green stick, Ranma watches Ryouga through the  
flames. He has his arms crossed and eyes closed, like he is deep in thought. Kuno is snoring and  
talking in his sleep in his private tent, hugging a stuffed doll version of Ranma-chan and Akane.  
Ranma : "Ryouga, tell me somethin' will ya?"  
Ryouga opens one eye and peeks at Ranma calculatingly.  
Ryouga : "And what might that be?"  
Ranma : "Whaddaya think of Akane now? I mean, now that she ain't all that human...."  
Ryouga chuckles slightly, grinning maliciously at Ranma before continuing.  
Ryouga : "I don't get what you mean, Ranma. Akane is still human as far as I'm concerned. She  
still looks human."  
Ranma pokes the fire with the stick again, watching as the sparks fly and the listening to the  
crackle of the fire.  
Ranma : "Of course, look being the definitive word here. Ryouga, look, you know what I mean.  
I'm asking you this question for her sake. What do you think of her now?"  
Ranma speaks with an iron conviction in his voice. Ryouga looks surprised at Ranma's insistent  
voice. He takes a deep breath and lets it out with a noisy huff, then nods.  
Ryouga : "Fine. Right now, I think Akane-san is not the same person we knew before."  
*tonk*  
A pebble smacks Ryouga on the forehead and bounces into the fire.  
Ranma : "I'm not asking you that, porky, I'm asking you what she's like now, how she's acting,  
you know, her behaviour."  
Ryouga rubs his forehead, thoughtfully protected by his bandannas, and replies with acid in his  
voice.  
Ryouga : "Why ask me, Ranma? You know her better than I do, you're her iinazuke."  
Ranma uses his best sarcastic tone to rebuke that sentence.  
Ranma : "That's because you sleep in her bed with her almost every night, P-chan."  
Ryouga suddenly grows flustered and he looks around worriedly before scuttling over to Ranma  
and grabbing his collar, face flushed.  
Ryouga : "Who's P-chan!?"  
Ranma : "Hey, cool down will ya? She ain't here!"  
Ryouga drops Ranma onto the floor rather painfully, and folds his arms as he sits down again.  
Ryouga : "Fine. I'll tell you. She's definitely got something going on with you."  
Ranma : "Huh?"  
Ryouga glares Ranma down with a dark gaze, and Ranma can feel a winter chill eating him.  
Ryouga replies in a soft, but very deep and hard voice.  
Ryouga : "Don't play with me, Ranma. Don't tell me you didn't notice what she called you last  
time. And don't you DARE tell me you couldn't pick up on her reaction at seeing you today."  
Ranma blinks. A fuzzy picture of the previous time he was on the island runs into his head. The  
time Akane dragged him into the bushes, the time she called him "Ranma-kun".......  
Hold on.  
Ranma-kun!?  
Ranma nearly falls into the fire with shock, and only the action of Ryouga grabbing him by his  
pigtail saves him from a very painful death. Putting Ranma back down onto the sandy floor,  
Ryouga pulls Ranma towards him by the collar.  
Ryouga : "Remember now?"  
Ranma : "H...hai...." (Y...Yes....)  
Ryouga : "And this morning?"  
Ranma : "Er......"  
*CHILL!*  
With a sharp sense of warning, Ranma suddenly whirls out of Ryouga's grasp and looks upwards  
towards the trees. He puts a hand to Ryouga's mouth and concentrates on his surroundings,  
feeling out with his chi for that sensation again. Ranma is suddenly glad Cologne taught him that  
much, at least.  
Ranma : "Shhh, Ryouga!"  
Ryouga blinks, uncomprehending. He looks out towards the rising moon, hoping to see what  
Ranma sees. Then Ranma sees them. Over the trees, two shadows appear. They have wings.  
Ranma :   
They land without a sound, their forms partially silhouetted by the rising moon behind them. Also  
behind them, Ryouga looks around for a moment before finally turning around enough to spot the  
two. He and Ranma stand and head for the shorter haired one. Enough sunlight remains that they  
can see the hair colour of a deep blue.  
Ranma : "Akane? That you?"  
The shadow in front of him nods. It steps to one side enough such that some light is shining on its  
face. Indeed it is Akane. Ranma smirks.  
Ranma : "Akane, you finally came back huh? Came to apologise?"  
Akane looks at Sekki, standing to one side now, who shrugs.  
Sekki : "It's your choice. Remember what I told you : 'Be brave and take the initiative.'."  
Akane looks at her for a moment longer, then bites her lip and nods resolutely. She turns to face  
Ranma, a fire burning in her eyes.  
Akane : "Ranma, hello."  
Ranma is taken aback by her unusual greeting. He looks at her for a while, then utters an unsure  
reply.  
Ranma : "H..hi, Akane."  
The two of them look at each other for a moment. Ryouga walks up to Sekki and nudges her.  
Ryouga : "Hoi, what are those two doing?"  
Sekki looks at Ryouga by her side and shrugs, smiling lopsidedly at the same time. She can't help  
but notice those really kawai teeth of his though....  
Sekki : "I have no idea."  
Akane is the first to break eye contact between her and Ranma as she looks down and twiddles  
her fingers, trying to form the correct words in her head. Ranma keeps looking at her.  
Ranma : "Is there something you want to say, Akane?"  
Akane looks up at Ranma with a slight smile on her face.  
Akane : "Yes, I guess so. I'm sorry, Ranma."  
Ranma's mind suddenly screams in panic as he remembers the last time she said it. It must've  
shown though, since Akane suddenly gets a similarly panicked look. She holds her hands out and  
grabs Ranma's shoulders to calm him.  
Akane : "No, Ranma! I didn't mean that sorry!"  
Ranma's face suddenly calms down a lot, and he lets out a relieved sigh.  
Ranma : "Geez, I wish you wouldn't scare me like that all the time, Akane!"  
Akane shakes her head, smiling again.  
Akane : "No, Ranma. I shouldn't. I wanted to say sorry for this morning's.... incident."  
Ranma looks confused.  
Ranma : "Oi? You're telling me sorry?"  
Akane nods.  
Akane : "Yes. I shouldn't have slapped you so hard. It was my fault I guess. I should've  
remembered to wear something first...."  
Ranma keeps looking at Akane, then he slowly nods.  
Ranma : "Well, you've always been so forgetful anyway...."  
Akane looks at him with a start, eyes wide. Ranma returns a similarly bewildered look, then  
shakes his head.  
Ranma : "Er, I never said that."  
But instead of getting hit or rebuked, Akane moves her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks  
and holds him there for a moment. With last of the setting sun, Ryouga and Sekki watch them  
highlighted in a brilliant golden light.  
Ranma is surprised. Very, very surprised. Akane's never held him like this before, much less look  
at him like that, a longing in her eyes. Her touch feels ticklishly like soft velvet or swan down,  
unusually soft and gentle for someone to whom Ranma is accustomed to feeling the hard edges of  
knuckle. Beads of nervous sweat form on his neck.  
Akane smiles at Ranma as Ranma's face turns an absolutely brilliant scarlet at this unexpected  
intimacy. She moves slightly closer to him, head tilting slightly.  
Akane : "No, of course you never said that, Ranma."  
Ranma : "Akane?"  
Akane : "Ranma, I wish I could never leave you, you know that? I...... I........."  
Akane looks unsure at this point as Sekki watches. Ranma keeps staring at her, his face a mask of  
curiosity. Akane looks down, as if thinking.  
Ranma : " 'I' what, Akane?"  
Akane looks up again at Ranma, cheeks flushed reddish pink.  
Akane : "Ranma.... I.... L.... love you."  
Ranma : "What?!"  
Akane sighs happily, then nods. Ranma is still staring at her, face turning an almost black hue of  
red. A loud *gouff* goes unnoticed by Sekki, Ranma and Akane as Ryouga faints on the spot,  
tears streaming out of his eyes and body convulsing. Sekki on the other hand has her arms crossed  
and is leaning against a tree, smiling to herself, silently cheering Akane on.  
Sekki :   
Ranma is still staring at Akane, who's now looking at him tenderly. His brain simply cannot  
register what she just told him.  
Ranma : "Akane? Did I just hear what I thought you-mmmmph!"  
The setting sun leaves a final, highlighted legacy on the island as Akane pulls Ranma to her and  
does something she'd never do normally. Heck, never before! Sekki quickly kicks the cheesy  
orchestra band that materializes besides her away before they can start on their piece.  
She kisses him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
They never notice the flash of reddish silver as a dark shadow flits through the woods behind  
them, followed by a few dozen others. 


	16. No Regrets.

{Part 16- No Regrets.}  
  
*slish* *slish*  
Waves gently lap against the sandy beaches on the island with an almost hypnotic, but soothing  
sound. A salty breeze blows in towards the island, providing a pleasantly chilly night, perfect for a  
walk.  
Akane is walking along the beach with Sekki, looking out towards the horizon. She is dressed in  
her "normal" (All too revealing) clothing, minus the wings, as is Sekki. The slight tingling feeling  
from the kiss earlier on is still on her lips and she refuses to let go of the feeling as she thinks  
about recent developments. Twiddling her fingers nervously, Akane looks up at Sekki.  
Akane : "Sekki, you think I overdid it?"  
Sekki, arms behind her back, looks at Akane as she poses the question. She shakes her head  
ruefully, smiling to herself with more than just a trace of amusement in her face and voice.  
Sekki : "Akane dear, whatever are you talking about? What did you overdo?"  
Akane : "You know what I mean, Sekki."  
Sekki shrugs.  
Sekki : "I only told you to make sure you didn't regret the decision you made. I left the rest up to  
you."  
Akane nods thoughtfully. Licking her lips to tickle them again, Akane giggles as something  
amusing enters her mind. With a childish grin, Akane smiles at Sekki.  
Akane : "I'll bet you didn't expect 'the rest' to be that.... what I said and did, right?"  
Sekki nods sagely, putting a hand on Akane's shoulder reassuringly.  
Sekki : "I wasn't expecting that, but since you made the decision to do so, well..... what can I  
say?"  
Akane nods.  
Akane : "Mm! But, the only thing was.... well, I....."  
Sekki raises an eyebrow as Akane ponders how to put her thoughts into words.  
Sekki : "I.... what, Akane? Having regrets already?"  
Akane's eyes widen as she looks up at Sekki. Sekki is chuckling to herself as Akane stumbles over  
her words.  
Akane : "Regrets!? No way! The only thing was..... well....."  
With a blush to her cheeks, Akane looks down towards the sand. She nibbles her lips as she pulls  
Sekki's hand into her own in a sisterly gesture.  
Akane : "Well, I guess since I had the chance, I should've gone a bit further....?"  
Sekki can feel her eyes stretch to her jawline as Akane giggles again.  
Akane : "I guess I should've.... gotten carried away? You know....."  
Sekki looks at Akane as Akane's cheeks flush red and she looks shyly away from Sekki. She nods  
knowingly, and mocks Akane teasingly, wagging a finger at her.  
Sekki : "My, you are a naughty little succubus you! Barely out of being a newborn and you're  
already thinking about it!?"  
Akane nods playfully. Sekki gets an evil grin into her face and slides her hand out from Akane's  
grip.  
Sekki : "Well then, I think I ought to punish you for not letting me in on it!"  
Akane laughs and jumps as Sekki suddenly starts poking and tickling her ribs, dancing into the  
water where her boots make soft splashing sounds. The two start dancing around the beach as  
they chase each other for 'revenge'.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma rubs his lips gently, the tingling sensation in it refusing to go away. Licking his lips, he  
looks at Ryouga, lying in a bedroll, tears streaming out of his eyes and muttering something.  
Ryouga : "A...a...kane....L....lo......Ra...n...ma...loves.....A....a...kane.....love....Ran...."  
Ranma :   
Sighing and resting his chin on his palm, Ranma reflects and remembers the events so far. A  
recollection of memories and feelings pop into his mind, clear as crystal.... painful as needles  
sometimes.  
Ranma had set out for the island with Kuno and Ryouga.  
Ranma had fallen into the sea after being blinded by the sunlight.  
Ranma had finally reached the island with the other two after some delay.  
Ranma and Akane had met.  
Akane had not been watching what she was.... or wasn't wearing.  
Ranma had an argument with her.  
Akane had stalked off into the forest, angry.  
Ranma had felt extreme regret at having offended her just like that the second they met.  
Akane had come back hours after the two had argued.  
Akane had said sorry to Ranma.  
Akane had said she loved him.  
Akane then kissed him.  
Akane kissed him for a LONG time.  
Akane begins to take her-  
Ranma blinks himself back to reality as he suddenly realizes his thoughts are turning hentai from  
the kiss onwards. But he smiles to himself as he realizes that he doesn't care anymore what Akane  
insults him. And that Akane realizes the same thing about him.  
Staring into the fire, Ranma quietly waits for Akane to return from her walk just as Ryouga stirs.  
Opening his eyes, Ryouga sees the stars above.. below him? (Come on, his sense of direction's not  
that bad, is it!?)  
Turning his head towards the fire, Ryouga spots a shadowy figure.  
Ryouga : "Ranma?"  
Ranma snaps out of his trance, and looks away from the fire to Ryouga.  
Ranma : "Eh? Ryouga? Awake already are ya?"  
Ryouga sits up and rubs his head, then turns to look at Ranma, squatting besides him. Something  
in his head keeps banging itself against his skull, telling him to remember something. He keeps  
looking at the island around him, and finally remembers what he's trying to remember.  
Ryouga : "Ranma.... where's Akane-san?"  
Ranma : "Gone for a walk."  
Ryouga nods. Then without warning, Ryouga grabs Ranma by the collar and drags him over the  
fire, face to face.  
Taken completely by surprise, Ranma can only dangle limply as Ryouga stares him in the face.  
Ranma : *URK!* "Ryouga! Whaddaya doin' man!?"  
Ryouga grits his teeth, nostrils flaring as he cocks his fist, eyes twinkling something dangerous.  
Ryouga : "R. A. N. M. A."  
Ryouga suddenly stands, lifting Ranma off the floor with him, cocking his fist as he glows a sickly  
green.  
Ryouga : "I'LL KILL YOU, RANMA! DIE!!!!!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma's mind goes into overdrive as he quickly formulates a plan to avoid Ryouga's punch,  
knowing that there isn't an Akane to save him now. A second before Ryouga's fist reaches his  
face, Ranma screams.  
Ranma : "Akane! You're back!"  
Ryouga suddenly drops Ranma and looks around, surprised.  
Ryouga : "Akane-san? Where!? I'm sorry, Akane-san! I-"  
Ranma quickly tries to crawl away from Ryouga as Ryouga gets up and looks around for Akane.  
A few seconds later, Ranma sees the bushes in front of him. He smiles to himself.  
Ranma :   
*THOOOM*  
Ranma coughs as sand gets into his nose, mouth, eyes and throat. When his eye stop tearing, he  
sees Ryouga's foot in front of him. He looks up at Ryouga, who's standing there with arms  
crossed and an angry look on his face.  
Ryouga : "Ranma, you tricked me.... again! I'm not going to let you off! Kyaaa!"  
Ranma rolls to one side as Ryouga smashes a fist into the ground and the immediate area around  
his fist caves in. Getting up, Ranma readies himself.  
Ranma : "You askin' for something, Ryouga!? You wanna fight?"  
Ryouga looks up and cracks his fingers as he readies for one.  
Ryouga : "You're on."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryouga comes at Ranma with a flying kick, which he easily ducks. As Ryouga lands behind  
Ranma, the two spin around with a half-roundhouse kick and intercept the other's leg as they hit  
at the same time. Bringing his leg down first, Ranma takes a step back and tries an elbow, which  
Ryouga handily blocks with one arm, then bring his other one up in an uppercut. Ranma tilts his  
head back as Ryouga's uppercut goes into the ring formed by his elbow attack, and avoids the hit.  
Immediately, Ranma pulls his arms together to lock Ryouga's arm in. Moving his hands with  
Amaguriken speed, Ranma moves his hands down to grab Ryouga's collar and slam him into the  
sand. However, Ryouga grabs Ranma's collar as well, just as he hits the sand. He pulls Ranma  
over him and kicks him away with a judo toss. Ranma lands heavily in the sand as Ryouga picks  
himself up. He looks smugly at Ranma as he picks himself up, dusting himself off.  
Ryouga : "You're getting weak, Ranma."  
Ranma : "Oi, Ryouga. I'm just warming up."  
Ryouga : "Then show me your true strength!"  
Ryouga screams as he charges towards Ranma with a cocked fist, fangs gleaming in the  
moonlight. Ranma flips backwards as Ryouga punches, totally missing Ranma and getting kicked  
in the chin by Ranma's mid-air flip. He flies into a tree and a coconuts hit him on the head as  
Ranma observes him. Ryouga immediately gets up again and kicks the tree, catching the coconuts  
as they come falling down and tossing them at Ranma. Ranma handily grabs each of the coconuts  
tossed at Ryouga and piles them in a stack, smiling.  
Ranma : "Hey, Ryouga! Nice style, whadtcha call it-"  
*crush*  
Ranma : "oof."  
Ranma's face is flattened against a coconut and a tree as Ryouga's thrown rock hits him square in  
the face. Tossing a stone up and down in his palm, Ryouga looks at Ranma arrogantly.  
Ryouga : "I call it a feint."  
Crushing the stone in his palm, Ryouga comes in with another flying kick at Ranma, who leaps  
out of the way. Ryouga kicks the tree instead, which snaps with a loud crack and falls over,  
showering the place with more coconuts. Off to one side, Ranma is pulling a face at Ryouga and  
hopping from one foot to the other.  
Ranma : "Ngaaah! Too slow to catch me!"  
Ryouga recovers from the missed kick and pivots on a heel, arm cocked back again for another  
strike, staring at Ranma with poison as he shouts.  
Ryouga / A Voice : "Doesn't matter!"  
Ranma and Ryouga, battle suddenly forgotten, feel a VERY unpleasant chill at the unpleasantly  
familiar voice behind them and their eyes widen as a flash of silver blinds them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wet, dripping but enjoying herself immensely, Akane is still giggling as she walks barefooted on  
the sand, boots in hand  
besides Sekki, her matted hair clinging insistently to her scalp and hanging limply elsewhere. Sekki  
is in similar condition, wearing a barely restrained smile on top of everything. After the exhaustive  
chase around the beachside, both of them are breathing hard, although they don't seem to notice.  
Heart racing, Akane takes a few breaths to catch her breath and calm herself down enough to  
speak properly.  
Akane : "Phew! I thought I'd never have that much fun in a long time! You're the best company  
I've had in a long time, Sekki. I wish you were my sister!"  
Sekki nods knowingly, looking back to Akane, who's pushing the hair out of her eyes and  
beaming at her. Sekki returns a warm smile.  
Sekki : "The same goes for you too, Akane honey. I'd never thought youth in a succubus would  
be such a good thing anymore."  
Akane shrugs, grinning childishly as she looks towards the out-of-sight camp.  
Akane : "I guess so."  
Then Akane's eyes suddenly widen as she remembers something all of a sudden, shock flashing  
through her face. She  
almost slaps her forehead before remembering that hand's the one with she's holding her boots in.  
Akane : "Oh no!"  
Sekki's head snaps towards Akane with full attention at the distress in her voice.  
Sekki : "What is it, Akane-chan?"  
Akane : "Ranma! We forgot about him! Ranma must've fallen asleep waiting for us by this time!"  
Sekki : "Well then, we won't keep them waiting, right? And you've got your.... issue to settle with  
him."  
Akane nods playfully as Sekki lets that hint of knowing creep into her voice.  
Akane : "Mm! Alright Sekki! We'll race! Last one there's a fruit bat! Seeya!"  
Sekki is about to acknowledge Akane's challenge when Akane simply transforms in an instant and  
zooms off, leaving a strong wind in her wake. Sekki yells playfully after her as she transforms  
herself and begins the race.  
Sekki : "Hey! No head starts! That's cheating!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ouch.   
NOW what happened? I have GOTTA stop blacking out like this!   
Man.... feel like I got hit by a Shishihoukoudan.... seasick.   
Hold on.   
Ranma opens his eyes groggily. Everything in his blurred vision seems to be bobbing up and down  
endlessly. That, and added to his horrible headache, he feels like throwing up.  
Ranma :   
But nausea overtakes him, and mercifully, he blacks out before he can throw up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*SHRIEK*  
Through the stillness of the night, a piercing scream causes an entire flock of bats and insects to  
go fluttering for dear life.  
Akane stares at the devastation in the camp.  
It is a mess. All around the perimeter of the camp, trees have been felled or sliced into shavings,  
the ground is gouged and tossed up, looking like dark wounds. Tents and camping equipment are  
all scattered around like so much dirt and shredded into unrecognizable bits and pieces, the  
general scene is utter, absolute, chaos. Surprisingly, a weak flame still sputters in the middle of the  
camp, although the fireplace is almost nonexistent. Coconuts are strewn all over the camp area as  
well. And added to that, one tent is untouched. Akane walks up to it and listens.  
*snoooore* *osage-no-onna.....* *Tendo Akane........* *Never leave......*  
Sekki comes speeding up behind Akane and stops at the exact same spot Akane stopped in a few  
seconds ago. Looking around, Sekki shakes her head and tchs.  
Sekki : "Well now, Akane-chan.... looks like your iinazuke and friend got captured."  
Getting up from the tent's side, Akane walks over to Sekki and tugs at her arm insistently.  
Akane : "We've gotta go get them! We can't leave them in the hands of whoever took them!"  
Sekki looks down at Akane. Akane is grimacing slightly, wrinkles creasing her forehead as her  
face almost radiates fear and concern, slight drops of liquid forming at the edge of her eyes and  
threatening to grow in a few seonds. Sekki sighs as she shakes her head sadly.  
Sekki : "Akane..."  
Akane : "Please? Sekki.... don't let Ranma get hurt! Come on!"  
Sekki looks at Akane again as she lets go of Sekki's arm. Akane turns around and walks into the  
middle of the wasted camp and begins searching for something. Sekki's gaze follows Akane as she  
sifts through piles of debris and junk silently.  
Sekki :   
After a moment of searching, Akane finds something. Sekki watches interestedly as Akane picks  
something from the ruins and brings it back. But Sekki knows what it is even before Akane comes  
near her. The sense of power in it is all too familiar.  
Akane : "Ranma's shirt. Or part of it."  
Sekki : "Stained with blood."  
Akane nods resolutely.  
Akane : "He's in trouble."  
Sekki : "Isn't that obvious, dearie."  
Akane : "Then what are you waiting for!? Let's go find him!"  
Sekki stares as Akane stuffs the bloody piece of cloth into the space between her breasts and  
starts flapping her wings. Sekki grabs Akane's arm before she lifts off though. Akane twists and  
struggles, but Sekki's too strong for her.  
Sekki : "And where do you think you're going, little lady?"  
Akane tries shaking Sekki off once more before giving up and dropping back to earth, head hung  
low.  
Akane : "I'm going to find Ranma."  
Sekki chuckles darkly. Akane flashes her an evil look, but she ignores it. Sekki crosses her arms  
and uses her head to gesture towards the mess in the camp.  
Sekki : "And what makes you think you'll find him that easily? For all we know, this could've  
happened hours ago. We certainly left those two alone long enough."  
Akane looks around. She shakes her head.  
Akane : "I don't care. I've got to find Ranma, even if it takes me a week!"  
Sekki shakes her head again and puts a hand on Akane's shoulder, using her unfolded free hand to  
point towards the mess.  
Sekki : "Akane, there's alot I think you must learn if you're going to survive on this island. I can't  
stay with you forever, you know."  
Akane blinks.  
Akane : "Sekki?"  
Sekki nods.  
Sekki : "Dear, I know you think I'll be here for you every hour of the century, but that just isn't  
so. Look, I'm an old succubus. I won't last another 3000 years. You, but you.... you're only 16,  
and you've got the bonus of early maturity. If you're going to-"  
Akane : "But 3000 years is a long time...."  
Sekki shakes her head again. She smiles sadly and holds Akane by both shoulders, forcing her to  
look into her own. A sad pain gleams in Sekki's eyes, deep and knowing.  
Sekki : "Akane-chan, you're new. You were human before, 3000 years seems like a long time. But  
let me tell you, a day to me passes like a minute.... an hour at most. You're gone before you know  
it. Akane, you've got maybe another 4000 years left to you. You've got to learn the tricks of the  
trade, at least. No more play now."  
Sekki lets go of Akane's shoulders and steps back, looking at her sadly. Akane pauses for a few  
seconds as she ponders what Sekki just told her. A look of wonder crosses her face as  
understanding slowly dawns on her. Looking up, Akane speaks slowly.  
Akane : "But...."  
Sekki gently walks up to Akane and puts a finger to her lips, silencing her. She removes her  
fingers and lets her arms hang limply by her sides. Her body slacks a little, her wings droop.  
Akane notices these things, and immediately her concern is split for Sekki and the two boys.  
Sekki : "No buts. I'll start teaching you the ropes now. Handsome's abduction.... is a start."  
Akane : "But...."  
Akane starts to protest again, but Sekki's face hardens and something hard gleams in her eyes.  
Straightening, she speaks deliberately and slowly, making sure every word sinks into Akane.  
Sekki : "Akane, forget Ranma. I told you before, he'll be dead long after you're only 20 by our  
reckoning. He won't last. Love him while you can now, but don't forget how it'll end."  
Akane blinks again. Then her face screws in anger and she really begins to cry now. Fists  
clenched, Akane stands on tiptoes to come face to face with Sekki and starts shouting at her with  
anguish in her voice.  
Akane : "How can you not care!? How can you be so insensitive!? I love Ranma, I can't live  
without Ranma! I..... I..... I don't care what happens, I'll make sure he's with me till the end,  
understand!? Sekki!?"  
Sekki is taken aback by Akane's sudden outburst. She steps back unconsciously, and holds her  
hands out in front of her. She uses her most soothing voice to try to calm Akane, whose hands  
have formed dangerous fists, and tears are streaming freely down her cheeks, down.  
Sekki : "Akane-chan dear-"  
Sekki reaches a hand down for Akane, but she slaps it away forcefully. Sekki winces as Akane's  
nails draw blood. Raising her voice even louder, Akane screams at Sekki.  
Akane : "Don't you Dear me, Sekki! If everything before was just.... just a front, were you were  
playing with us? Me and Ranma and all my friends!? Weren't you? Say it!"  
Sekki suddenly feels panicked. A even near death at her sister's hands centuries ago, Sekki has  
never panicked. A feeling forms in her gut. A very unsettling and uncomfortable feeling. It spreads  
through her like poison, forcing her muscles to tense unwillingly and causing her to break out into  
a cold sweat. Desperate to cool Akane down, Sekki stutters out a response.  
Sekki : "Akane.... please, don't! I didn't mean to hurt you.... forgive me, Akane.... I just..... just  
wanted you to get used to the fact. I... I love you too, Akane... I sincerely wish you were my  
sister and.... and everything.... everything I lived for!"  
Akane suddenly feels a blanket of coldness fall over her. The anguish in Sekki's last sentence hits  
her hard in the head as Sekki begins to cry. Tears form at the edges of Sekki's eyes and drip down  
her cheeks as she fights to regain composure.  
Akane : "Sekki....."  
Sekki sniffs but smiles, sadly.  
Sekki : "Akane dear, I...."  
Sekki slowly takes steps towards Akane, arms open. Her tears have stopped, although her eyes  
are red and slightly puffy.  
Sekki : "I just wanted to help...."  
Sekki nears Akane, whose face is locked in stone. Akane simply stares into the emptiness as Sekki  
approaches, not moving, not blinking, breathing shallowly. When she reaches Akane, Sekki puts  
her hands gently onto Akane's shoulders and shakes her firmly, but softly.  
Sekki : "Please.... let me teach you."  
Without warning, Akane strikes. Faster than Sekki herself can move, Akane suddenly spins out of  
her grip and uses her wing to smash Sekki's face, causing her to fly a short distance away. As  
Sekki gets up, wiping the blood off her lips, she looks at Akane in bewilderment.  
Sekki : "Akane?"  
Akane looks at Sekki darkly, tears streaming down her cheeks freely as she screams at Sekki.  
Akane : "Damn you, Sekki! Why do you do this to me!? I.... I HATE you, Sekki! I hate you and  
all your lies!"  
Without another word, Akane turns around and flies away, in the general direction of her own  
home. Sekki stares helplessly as Akane disappears into the shadows shrouding the island, blood  
dripping off her chin from her lips and nose. Worse than that, her voice quivers.  
Sekki : "Akane..... I...."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Darkness.  
Warmth.  
Pain.  
Where am I now? Can someone please tell me?  
Ryouga opens his eyes slowly and painfully. He looks around from where he's lying down on and  
notices he's in a stone chamber modestly furnished and with a warm fire burning in the nearby  
heath. Ryouga finds himself lying on a stone bed with a straw pallet.  
Ryouga :   
He sits up and the unpleasantly familiar feeling of cracked ribs assault him. He curses and lies  
back down, taking deep, meditative breaths to stop the pain.  
Ryouga :   
Ryouga looks up at the ceiling of the cave and his thoughts drift off somewhere else, getting lost  
like him a second after it wanders off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*uuuungh.....*  
Sexy Voice : "Awake, are we? How are you feeling?"  
Ranma blinks, but can't see properly as his vision blurs in and out constantly. He tries looking  
around, but dizziness hits him like a wave and he decides against it.  
Ranma : "Urgh.... like a bus ran over me with razor tipped tyres."  
Sexy Voice : "Close enough. There now, I think you'd feel better if I took that spell off you."  
A finger of ice touches Ranma's neck, and that pain and dizziness suddenly feels several galaxies  
away. Blinking his eyes, Ranma's eyes come into focus and he can finally see properly. That sense  
of relief at the back his head where the dizzying nausea was also helps.  
Something enters his view as he pans his head to the right. A very, VERY familiar and unpleasant  
something. Ranma sits up at once and starts backing off as fast as he can on his stone bed until his  
back hits a wall.  
Ranma : "WHOA! WHADDAYA DOIN' HERE!?"  
Lina smiles slyly at Ranma as she hovers in mid air, lying on her side in a rather seductive pose.  
Ranma swallows hard as she rubs her legs together and uses her silkiest voice on him. Lina  
appears to be taking extreme pleasure in making him uncomfortable though, since she's smiling  
rather evilly and seductively at the same time. Something that reminds him of Shampoo  
sometimes.  
Lina : "Oh, I should have warned you. Silly me. I forgot to tell you, I was waiting to ambush you  
and your friend."  
Ranma blinks. He scratches his head.  
Ranma : "Ryouga and Kuno're here then?"  
Lina shrugs and smiles at Ranma again. She shifts her position to give Ranma a very  
uncomfortable view of her assets, forcing Ranma to swallow again and try to conceal that huge  
bead of sweat forming on his head.  
Lina : "I don't know who is who. Mind..... enlightening me?"  
Ranma : "er.... Ryouga's the guy in yellow, fangs, bandannas.... Kuno's the brainless one."  
Lina snaps her fingers as she sits up.  
Lina : "Oh! Luckily I got the right boy. I'd hate to have wasted my efforts catching that brainless  
fool. Please, excuse me for a moment while I wonder what to do."  
Ranma watches as Lina's eyes go blank and stare into nothingness in a second. He waves a hand  
in front of her. No response. He tugs at her wings. Still no response. Ranma shrugs.  
Ranma :   
As Lina ponders this in her self-meditative trance, Ranma begins looking around his room. Large  
and made of stone, with a beautiful crystal chandelier on the roof and a warm fire in the nearby  
fireplace. A carpet lies on the floor from his bed to the stone doorway, the door in it made of  
stone. Ranma slowly creeps off his bed and tiptoes by Lina, still in her trance, and makes his way  
towards the door. A few inches left....  
Ranma :   
Lina : "Oh, one thing, boy. The door's locked from the outside and guarded."  
Ranma stops in the middle of trying for the latch as a bead of bigsweat rolls down his head and his  
face goes into spastic reflex. A vein pops in his head and appears as a cross on his head.  
Ranma : "A...ah....agha....ar....."  
Ranma slowly turns around to face Lina, arm still frozen in mid-air as his eyebrow begins to  
twitch. Lina is laughing silently as she points at him mockingly.  
Lina : "Oh, my little darling, you look so funny! Come now, you don't think you can escape so  
easily, do you?"  
Ranma : "Er...... maybe?"  
Lina : "Come back here.... I'm not done with you, Handsome."  
Lina points a finger at Ranma. Suddenly, Ranma's body locks up and panic washes through  
Ranma as he realizes Lina is doing to him what Akane told him once.....  
"....Physical control is..... well..... forced upon. Never Marked....."  
Ranma :   
Lina beckons with a finger as she stops hovering and lands on the floor with a light tap. Ranma  
takes a step inexorably towards her as Lina gives him a provocrative smile.  
Lina : "That's right, my little kitten...... come here. I have something in store for you."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*brrrm* *brm* *brm* *brm* *brm*  
*shish*  
Cute voice : "Aiyah! We arrive too late, oh-ba-ba!"  
Old, withered voice (*donk!* Who's an old, withered voice!?) : "It appears so..... hold on, what's  
this?"  
Cologne and Shampoo hop out of the speedboat as it docks on the shore by Ranma's boat and  
look around. Using high-wattage halogen lamps, Shampoo and Cologne manage to see rather  
clearly the destruction wreaked upon the camp. Running into the camp, Shampoo immediately  
begins sifting through the debris for anything to give her clues to Ranma's whereabouts before  
Cologne taps her with the sharp end of her staff. (The other end's holding her lamp)  
Shampoo turns to look at where Cologne is pointing her lamp's beam at. A wholly intact tent,  
deep blue, with a snoring figure inside it.  
Cologne : "Interesting, how Kuno wasn't touched at all."  
Shampoo : "How oh-ba-ba know it dumb shakespeare bokken boy?"  
Cologne points to a HUGE sign besides the tent, on it with words painted in white : "The  
Temporary Residence of Tatewake Kuno, Age 17, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Master  
Kendoist. Knock before entering. -Kuno."  
Shampoo : "........"  
Cologne : "But before anything else, we must find out about great-grandson in law! He must be in  
trouble!"  
Voice : "That, or he's a horrible housekeeper."  
Shampoo & Cologne : "?"  
The two amazon women (Ok, one girl and an old monkey *DONK*.... matriach) turn towards the  
boat and spot a shadowy figure rising from it. Pushing a plank off his head, Mousse brings himself  
to full height.  
Shampoo : "Aiyah! Mousse follow!?"  
Mousse : "Of course, my eternal love. I could never leave you alone to face this island alone!  
Come to my arms and let me protect you, Shampoo!"  
Mousse opens his arms wide and leaps off the boat.  
Into the water.  
Shampoo sighs in relief as Mousse-duck quacks indignantly and waddles up to shore.  
Shampoo : "Lucky Blind-boy Mousse no see where he going."  
*clunkunk*  
Shampoo, Cologne & Mousse : "?"  
Sweet Voice : "Is Ranchan there?"  
The tarpaulin near the back of the boat flies into the sky and lands in the water. A giant, flat shape  
appears in the moonlight, reflecting silver off it. Then another joins it and Ukyo comes hopping  
onto the sand besides Shampoo and Mousse, battle spatula in hand. She looks around.  
Ukyo : "My, what a mess.... Ranchan would never leave this kind of thing, I'm sure. Not with me  
around anyway!"  
Shampoo : "Aiyah again! Stupid spatula pancake girl come with boat!?"  
Ukyo stares flying shuriken spatulas at Shampoo as Shampoo crosses her arms and looks away,  
smiling smugly to herself.  
Ukyo : "I was just worried about Ranchan not getting enough to eat."  
Shampoo : "Aiyah! Shampoo can cook for Ai-Ren, no need Pancake girl!"  
Ukyo : "Pa-n-ca-ke.....?"  
Shampoo shrugs, and scratches her head arrogantly.  
Shampoo : "Sorry, Shampoo forgot. Japanese pancakes."  
Ukyo bursts a vein and a cross appears on her head as she clenches her fists and cracking sounds  
are heard from it.  
Ukyo : "And what can you cook, you chinese bimbo? Ranchan loves my okonomiyaki more!"  
Shampoo slits her eyes dangerously. The two face each other and bare their teeth.  
Shampoo : "Pancake girl."  
Ukyo : "Chinese bimbo."  
They begin to trade welding sparks. Cologne switches off her lamp to prevent unnecessary  
wastage of battery power as the light thrown from the sparks light up the immediate area around  
them. Looking around, Cologne notes the felled trees and claw marks in the standing stumps, as  
well as sharp gouges in the ground.  
Cologne : "Demons for sure took my great-grandson in law and anyone else here."  
Cologne turns on her lamp again as Shampoo and Ukyo stop trading sparks and turn to look at  
Cologne.  
Shampoo : "Aiyah! Demons!"  
Ukyo : "And they took Ranchan!"  
Mousse (C) : "Quack quack!!"  
Colonge nods sagely.  
Cologne : "I fear that he has been captured for vile reasons. We have to get him back."  
Ukyo and Shampoo nod. Suddenly, Ukyo looks up and punches her palm softly, looking  
thoughtful.  
Ukyo : "But....I just thought of something. How are we going to find Ranma-honey!?"  
Cologne and Shampoo suddenly share the same look Ukyo has as the thought enters their heads.  
Cologne : "Ukyo is right! We don't know how to return to the cave...."  
Shampoo : "Oh-ba-ba right! Bat-girl help us escape!"  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Cologne suddenly look sad and hang their heads low, shoulders slumping in  
defeat without a clue of how to return.  
Mousse looks between Cologne and the two girls, then starts looking around. Something catches  
his attention, and he starts flapping his wings flusteredly, quacking desperately.  
Mousse (C) : "Quack! Quack! Quaaaaaack!"  
The noise caused by Mousse forces Shampoo to look down at him irritatedly and step on him.  
Mousse quacks weakly.  
*poing*  
Shampoo : "What blind boy Mousse want!? Make so much noise!"  
Mousse quacks again weakly and tries to point a wing towards something by the coast.  
Mousse (C) : "Quack.........."  
Cologne, Ukyo and Shampoo all turn to look. Shampoo waves her lamp's beam back and forth  
around the spot Mousse is pointing his beak towards.  
A dark figure lies on the sand, curled up and wrapped in a pair of leathery wings, shuddering.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*rustle*  
A pair of night blue high-heel boots shuffle their way through the carpet of dead leaves, making  
little noise. A figure, flattened against the rough stone wall, slithers its way around the edge of the  
mountainside. A leafy branch held in each hand, one in each head-wing, and a huge bush in each  
primary wing, Akane tries her best to imitate a bush as she makes her way around the mountain.  
Akane :   
Akane feels along the mountainside wall as she tries to find the secret entrance Sekki used to get  
them in at first. However, after making five rounds around the mountain without any luck (the  
guards at the entrance wondering why there's a succubus trying to pass herself off as a bush and  
doing poorly.), Akane is beginning to feel agitated. Resting against a nearby tree, Akane drops the  
branches and rubs the sweat off her forehead. Looking at the mountainside opposite the main  
entrance, Akane scowls.  
Akane :   
Walking over to the stone wall again, Akane starts knocking on the stone inch by inch. Her  
sensitive hearing picks up a slight variation in the stone's density a few knocks later.  
Akane :   
Feeling around though, Akane can't get her nails inside the gaps of the entrance to shift it open.  
Pockmarks in the wall would look rather suspicious too, if she tried it that way. Sitting down on  
the entrance, Akane knocks her head thoughtfully as she wonders how to open the entrance.  
Akane :   
Looking at her nails, Akane groans at the dirt and debris gathered under them.  
Unconsciously, she pulls one of her primary wings over and shapeshifts it into a thin, fine blade to  
dig the dirt out as she ponders how to pull the stone out.  
As she does so, however, she notices something.  
Looking behind her, Akane gets an idea.  
An evil smile graces her face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Pacing around his room, Ryouga scratches his head as he wonders how to escape. Looking  
around him, Ryouga can't recognize the direction in which to find the door, nor his bed.  
Ryouga :   
Walking in a random direction, Ryouga walks.  
A few minutes later, Ryouga finds himself against something large and solid, but out of place in  
the smooth wall. Staring at it as if it just appeared out of nowhere, Ryouga feels it.  
Ryouga :   
Ryouga looks at it closely and then steps back to get a better view of it. An arched depression in  
the wall with gaps at the sides.  
Ryouga :   
Looking down, Ryouga spots the knob. He grabs it and turns it, but the door refuses to budge.  
Looking around for a lock, Ryouga doesn't find one. He punches his palm in irritation at his  
misfortune.  
Ryouga :   
He turns to look behind him. A modestly furnished room. Things made of wood or stone from the  
island. None of it that belongs to Akane or that she has any use for.  
Ryouga :   
He pokes at the door.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*grind* *grind*  
*pant* *pant* *gasp*  
Akane : "Whew! This is hard work!"  
Standing in front of the stone block blocking the secret entrance to the caves, Akane is busy  
prying out the stone block with her morphed (flattened) wings. Little by little, she makes some  
progress, but it's excrutiatingly slow. That's mainly because her wings keep slipping out of the tiny  
cracks seperating the entrance from the block. But after a while, Akane manages to drag the stone  
block out. Holding her breath (which she found she could hold now for about an hour), Akane  
walks into the darkness and pulls the block in after her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryouga :   
Ryouga is feeling along the walls in a dark place as he makes his escape, looking around him for  
any signs of danger. He can't see anything, but there is this weird, droning, rumbling sound that  
constantly starts and stops at regular intervals.  
After a while, Ryouga's foot suddenly hits something and the rumbling sound changes.  
*shift* *shift* *mutter* *mutter*  
Ryouga :   
Ryouga tries to back out, but a pair of yellow orbs suddenly appear in the darkness, glowing.  
Voice : "Yes.....? Ah, one of Lady Lina's..... guests? Well then, thank you for waking me so I can  
capture you again...."  
*snap*  
Ryouga ends up staring at an immaculately dressed demon with short, trimmed horns and a rather  
cunning demeanor as the lights come on. Ryouga curses.  
Councillor : "Well well..... I guess it's back to your room until Lady Lina says otherwise."  
Ryouga looks at the councillor and smiles confidently.  
Ryouga : "You'll have to catch me first."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akane :   
Akane is searching along the walls of the mountain labyrinth as she searches for Ranma, all her  
senses stretching to their maximum. Turning around a corner however, Akane hears something  
really..... really.... unpleasant.  
Voice : "Ahh.... yes, that's it! Oh, it feels to good! Yes, there too! Hurry up, Ranma! I can't wait  
all century!"  
Akane's eyes see red as she recognizes the voice coming down the corridor.  
Akane :   
Looking around, Akane notes with satisfaction no demon around to witness Lina's mutilation, and  
with what Akane has in mind, that's putting it lightly. She immediately jets off towards the source  
of the sound with a mallet in hand.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Back in Lina's room with Lina, Ranma is thinking.  
Ranma :   
Lina : "Hurry up, Ranma! I can't wait all century!"  
Ranma : "Y...Y-es...."  
With a compulsion beyond his strength to break, Lina forces Ranma over to her side again.  
Ranma :   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akane stops around a corner and peers around. She spots a pair of scrawny (and bored) looking  
guards standing guard in front of a huge stone door with the name "LINA" painted in white on a  
wooden bat hung in front of it. The sounds are coming from that room. Akane hides back around  
her corner and ponders how to do this right without witnesses.  
Akane : "Hm...............distraction distraction distraction........."  
Akane folds her arm under her chest and rests her chin in her free hand, scratching her chin. She  
looks down. Inspiration hits her like a storm.  
Akane :   
Another evil smile graces Akane's face as she does some quick changing.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*yaaaaaaaaaaaawn*  
The two bored skinny yellowish demon guards are drooping over, tired of standing at their post  
all year. Looking at his partner, the first guard mutters.  
Guard #1 : "Hey, you bored?"  
Guard #2 : "Sure."  
Guard #1 : "Wanna have some fun?"  
Guard #2 : "Sure."  
Guard #1 : "What say we leave our posts for a while and entertain ourselves? Anyway, Lady Lina  
ain't gonna notice."  
Guard #2 : "Sure."  
Guard #1 : "Right. Let's g-eyowzas!"  
The second guard is about to reply his same, bored, monotonous response when the sudden  
change in his partner's sentence causes him to look in the direction the first guard is looking. His  
eyes bug out with what he sees.  
Around the corner, a drop dead gorgeous girl appears. Large, glittery eyes, perfect pose,  
absolutely radiating sex appeal. She curls a finger at the two guards and uses a breathy voice.  
Girl : "Come on boys, I know you want it....."  
The first guard nods vigorously and starts waddling towards the girl. As he passes his partner  
though, he stops and looks at him.  
Mouth wide open, with more saliva dripping out of it than the Niagra falls, as well as a bleeding....  
nose..... the second guard is standing there stupidly.  
Guard #2 : "Gah...gah....gaa...."  
*pak*  
The first guard smacks the drooling guard's head.  
Guard #1 : "Hey, ya stupid ass! Get off your butt and let's go!"  
The second guard nods stupidly and walks towards the girl as well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Holding a mallet behind her, Akane hides around the bend and peeks around the corner and waits  
for the two stupid guards to make their way towards her. As the two guards come around the  
bend, she uses that voice again.  
Akane : "Come on.... both of you at once."  
Akane watches as the shadows of the two guards grow. Suddenly, they appear around the corner  
and Akane creams them with one blow from her oversized mallet (Rented - Courtesy of  
Hammerspace Inc. "We fill all your jerk bashing, creep crushing and iinazuke splashing needs!  
Just 1000 Yen a day!) and as she admires her handiwork for a second, Akane giggles.  
Akane :   
She drops the mallet on the two unconscious guards, and stopping in front of Lina's door, Akane  
puts her ear to the thick stone door.  
Voice : "Yes..... so good. More, Ranma!"  
Akane's face screws up in irritation as more.... sounds..... greet her ears. Her battle aura begins to  
flare up.  
Akane :   
Finally, Akane's temper snaps. She kicks down the door and storms Lina's room with a blue aura  
glowing around her.  
Akane : "RAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAA NO  
BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Startled, Lina and Ranma stop what they're doing and turn to look at Akane.  
Ranma :   
  
Author's Notes :  
Those of you who're wondering: "When is Akane gonna be cured, or is she gonna stay like this  
forever, or how's this spell gonna end?" or something, keep reading. And if you've been so patient  
as to read up to this point of the fic (THANK YOU!!!!), I guess I'll let you in on a little secret on  
how the spell on the island is ended. Ever heard of the ending songs for the two Ranma  
movies.....? (I can just hear you people screaming : LAME!) 


	17. Break-Fest.

{Part 17- Break-Fest.}  
  
Akane stares at the scene in front of her as she walks towards the two in front of her, footsteps  
making crunching sounds on the pebbly remains of the stone door of Lina's room. Lina is lying  
covered only in a white sheet on her stone bed, face down, with Ranma sitting besides her.  
Akane : "Ranma, what are you doing?"  
Ranma stares while his hands are still on Lina's shoulders, giving her a massage. He blinks and  
swallows, but he can't speak. He begins to sweat nervously as Akane stalks up to Lina and glares  
at the two of them. Lina looks back at Akane, equally surprised.  
Lina : "Oh.... er, welcome."  
Akane keeps staring at the two of them and points at Ranma's hands, moving down from her  
shoulders to her bare, wingless back and rubbing them.  
Akane : "What is the meaning of this?"  
Lina smiles sweetly at Akane as Ranma's hands move even further down her body.  
Lina : "Why, your darling Ranma's giving me a massage, what else? Would you like to join me?"  
Akane glares darkly at Ranma, who's shaking with nervous energy and sweating with a passion as  
he keeps kneading Lina's back. She folds her arms and starts tapping a foot.  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
Akane : "What else indeed. Ranma, why are you massaging Lina?"  
Ranma tries to open his mouth to speak, but Lina waves a hand at him and his mouth shuts, NOT  
of his own accord.  
Lina : "Why, maybe it's because he likes me more than you?"  
Akane : "Wha-"  
Lina : "Enough to get..... more intimate with me?"  
Akane : "WHAT!?"  
Akane stomps the floor with a heeled boot, smashing a hole into the stone floor as she leans  
forwards with fists clenched. Eyes wide, Akane's face is burning up with heat and hatred as Lina  
watches. She takes a few more steps towards the two of them with murder in mind and fists  
clenched.  
While Ranma watches Akane approach with that deadly fire in her eyes and starts to quake in his  
shoes even under Lina's compulsion, Lina appears bored. When she's a few steps away from the  
two of them, Akane growls.  
Akane : "I am going to kill you, Lina."  
Lina laughs, then slowly gets off the stone bed. She summons some clothes on, then takes a few  
steps to the side.  
Lina : "I don't think so, right, Ranma-kun?"  
Lina opens her palm to Ranma, still sitting on the bed, and he nods.  
Ranma : "Yes, Lina."   
Akane watches as Ranma gets off the bed and steps towards her. Stopping in front of Akane,  
Ranma stares at her. Darkly.  
Lina : "Well then, Ranma-kun.... in that case, why not get rid of her?"  
Ranma : "Very well."   
As Ranma drops into his ready stance, Akane takes a few steps back, eyes wide in shock.  
Akane : "R...Ranma? W...wait! This wasn't what I had in mind!"  
Ranma swings his hand in a dismissive gesture, shouting at Akane fiercely.  
Ranma : "Shut up! You've always wanted to hit me without holding back for a long time, haven't  
you!? This is your big chance!"   
Akane barely has time to dodge Ranma's first kick as soon as the words are out of his mouth.  
Pivoting on the balls of his heel as he brings his foot down from the kick, Ranma switches feet to  
come in with a roundhouse at Akane's head. Akane barely manages to dodge the kick and leaps  
backwards with her arms crossed defensively in front of her as she tries to ward off Ranma's next  
attack, a running flying kick.  
Akane : "Ranma! What are you doing!?"  
As Akane hops off to one side to avoid the sliding sweep kick that follows Ranma's flying kick,  
Ranma growls.  
Ranma : "You've always wanted to fight me for real, haven't you, Akane? Well, what are you  
waiting for!?"   
Akane : "Ranma....?"  
The fight moves out into the corridor, where Akane flies out the doorway and stops a small  
distance down the tunnel. She turns to look at the doorway where Ranma is stepping out of now,  
Lina in tow. Shadows cover Ranma's face, making him look more sinister than he already is. Lina  
just stands there and smirks as Ranma charges Akane and tries an uppercut, which Akane  
somersaults backwards to avoid. She barely manages to catch the blow aimed at her neck on the  
way down though, as Ranma brings his raised arm at her, elbow first. She tries to kick Ranma  
away without hurting him, but Ranma simply hops backwards and folds his arms, smirking. Akane  
staggers slowly towards the two, breathing heavily.  
Ranma : "What's the matter, Akane? No heart for the fight? Maybe this'll wake you up! Kachuu  
tenshin amaguriken!"   
Akane's eyes widen for a second, but she quickly recovers and brings her wings up just in time as  
Ranma's fists begin to connect. They thud relentlessly off her wings, Ranma pounding away  
mercilessly at her. A small distance away, Lina laughs.  
Lina : "How does it feel to be hit by your.... former lover.....? Hurts, doesn't it?"  
Akane watches Lina laugh from behind her wings as tears begin to form in her eyes. She squeezes  
them shut and grits her teeth, silently imploring Ranma to stop, trying to form a thought in his  
head telling him to stop.  
Akane :   
After a few more seconds, Ranma lets up and takes a few steps backwards for a breather. Sensing  
a pause in his assault, Akane unfolds her wings and looks unsteadily at Ranma, who is breathing  
heavily and has his arms crossed.  
Akane : "Ranma.... please.... is Lina that worth fighting for!?"  
Ranma : "What would YOU know, Akane!? At least she shows some response to my affections!"  
  
Akane takes a few steps backwards and drops to her knees, head hung low. Ranma unfolds his  
arms as Akane plants her palms onto the ground for support.  
Akane : "R...ranma?......"  
*doki* *doki* *doki* *doki*  
Akane : "Why are you doing this?"  
*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud*  
Akane : "Why?"  
Akane looks up at Ranma, tears dripping down her cheeks. Lina raises an eyebrow as she spots  
this, but it quickly turns into a suspicious glare.  
Lina : "Go ahead and answer her, Ranma-kun.... she's waiting for an answer."  
Ranma turns to listen to Lina, then turns back to Akane. He nods.  
Ranma : "I'm doing this because Lina wants me to."   
Akane : "What.... does she want you to do then?"  
Ranma takes a few steps backwards, eyes glinting dangerously.  
Ranma : "That's simple."   
Ranma bares his teeth in a wicked smile, then flashes blue as his battle chi flares up.  
Ranma : "I'll tell you."  
With that, Ranma charges towards Akane with fist drawn back.  
Ranma : "SHE WANTS ME TO KILL YOU!"   
As he charges, Ranma builds up his chi into the drawn-back fist until only his fist is bathed in blue  
energy. Akane looks at Ranma sadly, then smiles weakly. She stands up slowly, wings drooping  
limply, then looks at Ranma with those deep, sad eyes as she draws herself to full height and  
spreads her arms open.  
Inside his psyche, Ranma begins a fierce battle to break Lina's compulsion.  
Lina watches in interest as Akane smiles at Ranma, as if inviting him.  
Ranma's psyche strains against its bonds as through eyes he cannot command, Ranma watches his  
fist get nearer to Akane's heart.  
Akane watches as Ranma aims for her heart, and she looks heavenwards, giving a prayer to  
anyone who'll listen before looking back at Ranma, whispering softly.  
Akane : "If that'll make you happy..... then.... I'm here. Kill me."  
Something in Lina's heart breaks.  
  
Lina : "........!"  
  
She drops from her standing position into a dashing one, holding out her hand towards Ranma.  
Lina : "RANMA! YAMETE KUDASAI!!" (Yamete kudasai =  
STOP!!!!)  
Ranma suddenly feels a weakening of the bonds holding his body prisoner, but not enough despite  
Lina's own efforts.  
Lina watches powerlessly as Ranma nears Akane with his fist, unable to stop him in time,  
forgetting to let go of her compulsion completely.  
Ranma's mind screams as he watches his fist get nearer to Akane. His fist wavers slightly as he  
begins struggling anew to tear away the bonds holding his body prisoner.  
Akane opens her eyes as she hears Lina scream, a flash of blue blinding her at the last moment.  
*CRUSH*  
Lina stares as Ranma smashes into Akane and a blinding flash of blue blinds her. When she can  
see again, the dust is just beginning to settle, showing only two shadowy figures in it. One is the  
unmistakable form of Ranma, unmoving, with Akane's silhouette slumped lifelessly against his  
shoulder. Lina drops to her knees as she realizes what she's just done.  
Lina : "No....!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ranma :   
With eyes squeezed shut, Ranma's tears are washing his cheeks clean of the dirt and grit that coat  
the rest of his face. Shuddering, Ranma grits his teeth as his mind runs through the thing he's just  
done.  
*cough* *cough*  
Ranma :   
Opening his eyes, Ranma realizes that his fist is NOT covered in blood, as he had expected, and  
not embedded in Akane's heart as he thought, but deep in the rock behind Akane, missing her  
body by a fraction of an inch and directly underneath her outstretched arm, now draped around  
his shoulder. A huge crater graces the wall. (Think of the crater Ranma made when he hit the wall  
during the Ice Skating battle with Sanzenin and Azusa.) The coughing continues, and Ranma  
notices it's not him. Then he feels his shoulder shuddering a little as the form on it keeps  
coughing.  
Ranma :   
Removing his hand from the rock wall, Ranma holds Akane by the shoulders out in front of him  
and shakes her gently. He's totally forgotten the fact that he can move by himself again.  
Ranma : "Akane? Daijobu ka?" (Daijobu ka = You alright?)  
After a few seconds, Akane stops coughing. She opens her eyes a crack and through her blurred  
vision, spots Ranma. She smiles weakly.  
Akane : "Baka. I knew you wouldn't hit me for real."  
Ranma : "You had that coming though, tomboy."  
Akane : "You alright, Ranma?"  
Ranma removes one hand from behind Akane and flexes his fingers, looking at it. He looks back  
at Akane and nods.  
Ranma : "Guess so. I....I....Akane...."  
Akane puts a finger to Ranma's lips, shushing him. She sits up by herself and gets closer to  
Ranma, nearly touching noses with him.  
Akane : "Shhh.... I know, Ranma. You were being controlled by Lina, weren't you?"  
Ranma nods. Then the sound of sobbing from behind the two of them interrupts their reunion.  
The two look behind them. Far behind the two of them, sitting on the floor with knees buckled,  
Lina is crying. She is covering her face with her hands, shuddering.  
Ranma : "Ore? Lina....is.... cryin'?" (Ore pronounced "Oh ray", it's the Japanese version of  
"Huh?")  
Ranma gets up, pulling Akane with him. The two of them walk slowly towards Lina and sit by her  
sides.  
Lina : *sniff* "Oh.... I'm.... so.... sorry!" *sob* "I.... sorry! No..... " *sob*  
Akane taps Lina on the shoulder gently and asks softly.  
Akane : "Sorry about what, Lina?"  
Lina moves her hands to cover her mouth and nose and turns to look at Akane with a  
tear-streaked face, sniffing.  
Lina : "I.... I made Ranma kill you, Akane!"  
Akane : "?" (^_^U)  
As Lina goes back to her crying, Akane looks over Lina's shoulder to Ranma, who just shrugs and  
runs a finger in circles besides his right temple. Akane gives him a stern look and Ranma claps his  
hands together in apology.  
Ranma : "Gomen, Akane."  
Lina :   
Lina suddenly blinks and her tears are forgotten as her brain suddenly registers that it's Akane  
sitting besides her, talking to her. She turns to look at Akane again. She blinks a few times and  
rubs her eyes to make sure she's not seeing things.  
Lina : "....you're alright?"  
Akane nods, then smiles.  
Akane : "Yeah, guess so."  
Lina starts feeling Akane up and down to make sure she's still a physical being. Akane endures  
this for a few seconds before Lina stops.  
Lina : "You're alive."  
Ranma shrugs and looks at Lina disapprovingly.  
  
Ranma : "Duh."  
Lina : "Ranma... didn't kill you?"  
Ranma suddenly pivots towards Lina and shouts.  
  
Ranma : "WHAT!? LINA, YOU-"  
Akane holds a hand out at Ranma and he shuts up as Akane nods at Lina.  
Akane : "No..... I knew he couldn't do it even if you forced him to though, Lina. That's the power  
of our..... love."  
Ranma looks like as if a lightning bolt smashed him in the face as he gives Akane an indignant  
look.  
Ranma : "Nani!?" (Nani = What!?)  
Akane shoots Ranma an evil look and he is quickly subdued again.  
Lina blinks at Akane, then stands up. Both Ranma and Akane follow suit. Lina takes a few steps  
away from the two and then turns around to face the two of them, shoulders slumped.  
Lina : "Look.... I'm sorry I did all this. I was just.... jealous."  
Ranma looks at Akane, and Akane looks back at Ranma. Lina goes on. She looks at the two of  
them sadly and plays with her fingers as she asks quietly.  
Lina : "Could the two of you forgive me? I know it's a ridiculous request, but...."  
Ranma flashes Akane a questioning look. Akane nods at Ranma.  
Akane : "Come on, Ranma.... she's already sorry enough as it is!"  
Ranma shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively.  
Ranma : "Uh uh, no way! You think I'm gonna forgive her that easily!? Look at what she nearly  
did!"  
Akane : "Ranma."  
Akane gives Ranma the coldest look he's ever seen, and Ranma gasps. He staggers back a step,  
then recovers. He nods, then looks at Lina sternly.  
Ranma : "Oh all right, if you insist. But only because you've got an unfair advantage, Akane.  
You're forgiven, Lina."  
Lina nods, then smiles weakly.  
Lina : "I guess that was immature of me to do something like this....."  
The two of them look at Lina stupidly. She doesn't notice. Instead, she looks up at the two of  
them with large, bright, hopeful eyes.  
Lina : "But since everything turned out all right, I guess it's nothing now!"  
*doof*  
Lina looks at Ranma as he falls onto the floor in shock with his fingers in that famous pose. Akane  
looks on too, before Ranma suddenly springs back up. He stomps indignantly towards Lina and  
stares her down as he begins yelling at her.  
Ranma : "NOTHING!? First, you knock me and Ryouga out. Then you drag us both to this  
hellhole you call home. Then you control my body against my will! Then you make me fight  
Akane! Then you nearly make me kill her! And that's called nothing!? Why I oughta....."  
Lina shrinks as Ranma keeps yelling at her before Akane walks up to him and smacks his head  
with a mallet. Lifting his unconscious form effortlessly over one shoulder, Akane bows to Lina  
apologetically.  
Akane : "Sorry about Ranma.... he's like that sometimes."  
Lina : "No.... er.... I guess I should be grateful you forgave me.... Akane-sama."  
Akane looks shocked as Lina bows to her. She shakes her head embarrasedly.  
Akane : "Oh no no no no! Lina! It's alright.... I think I know why you're jealous."  
Lina looks up and blinks at Akane.  
Lina : "You do?"  
Akane : "Sure. You knew from the second you met us, didn't you? And I'm willing to bet.... it's  
got something to do with what I did that I should be sorry for."  
Lina : "Then, shall we....?"  
Akane : "Lead the way."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Shampoo : "Shampoo think bat girl crying."  
Looking at the darkened figure on the beach, Shampoo, Mousse, Cologne and Ukyo exchange  
glances. Ukyo looks at Cologne, Cologne looks at Shampoo, Shampoo looks at Ukyo, and  
Mousse looks at a nearby rock outcropping, a still steaming kettle by his side. Ukyo looks back at  
Sekki sympathetically.  
Ukyo : "Poor gal.... wonder what's wrong?"  
Shampoo : "Shampoo go ask?"  
As Shampoo takes a step towards Sekki, Cologne holds out her staff to block her way. Carefully  
observing Sekki, Cologne shakes her head.  
Cologne : "She might be too dangerous for any of you three in her current state.... better let the  
older folk handle her."  
Shampoo and Ukyo watch as Cologne hops towards Sekki cautiously.  
Cologne reaches Sekki's side and cautiously gets off her staff. She taps Sekki's wings with her  
staff.  
Cologne : "Is there something wrong, girl? Can we help?"  
Sekki stops shuddering for a moment and shifts her wing to take a look at the rasping, ancient  
voice speaking to her. Her first assumption is that some old Egyptian mummy friend of hers  
decided to swim to the Isle to visit her, but changes her mind when she notices that Cologne's still  
very much alive and well.  
Sekki wants to kill her.  
Cologne barely manages to leap out of the way as Sekki lashes out with her wings, their razor  
sharp edges tearing gouges in the sand in front of Cologne. The flying grains sting Shampoo and  
Ukyo as they hit the two girls.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, Mousse is off by the rock outcropping's side, talking about the beauty of the moon  
and moonlit night as he points to a coconut hanging on a tree.  
Mousse : "There is always a beautiful quality about the moon at night, wouldn't you agree,  
Shampoo....? Oh, your skin is so cold, Shampoo! Come, let me warm you with my embrace, my  
love!"  
*THUD*  
Mousse : "....?"  
A coconut rolls off Mousse's head as his spectacles fall into place from the impact. Rubbing his  
head painfully, Mousse notices that he's been hugging a coconut tree when he was actually trying  
to hug the rock outcropping which was actually to be the Shampoo he wanted to hug. It's then  
that he hears the commotion going on behind him. He spins around and notices that Ukyo,  
Shampoo and even Cologne are having a fight for their lives as a black, fast, malicious shadow  
attacks them from anywhere and everywhere.  
Mousse : "Oh! Shampoo! Fear not, I'll save you! Chaaaaaarge!"  
Mousse joins the fray.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Death.   
Death to all.   
I must kill those......   
Those who took away my life.   
Took away my dear Akane.   
*KILL!*  
Sekki fires off an energy blast at Shampoo as Ukyo and Cologne are still picking themselves out  
of the sand after taking hits to their heads and bodies. Shampoo watches as the yellow-gold  
energy heads for her chest, unstoppable.  
A flash.  
Shampoo stares as a giant wok appears in front of her and is almost disintergrated by the energy  
blast. Mousse follows closely behind the wok, and scoots over to Shampoo's side.  
Mousse : "Shampoo! Are you all right, my love?"  
Shampoo : "Shampoo all right. Mousse fight crazy bat girl!"  
Mousse : "I was already thinking of it."  
Shampoo stares as Mousse dumbly charges at Sekki with all his weapons extended. She blinks as  
Mousse to takes a few swings at Sekki and misses completely, fighting as if he forgot that he  
could be killed. Shampoo sighs.  
Shampoo :   
Shampoo walks off to one side to help Cologne dust herself off.  
Shampoo : "Oh ba ba all right?" (Oh ba ba is what Shampoo calls Cologne in Japanese. Kind of  
means grandmother or something I think.)  
Cologne : "Yes yes yes..... hm? Is Mousse taking that succubus on!?"  
Shampoo : "Yes."  
Cologne points towards Mousse with her staff.  
  
Cologne : "Go help him, great-granddaughter! We can't afford to lose him, our only source of free  
labour!"  
Shampoo : "Yes, oh ba ba!"  
Ukyo also joins the fray just as Shampoo comes in, while Cologne does some calculations.  
Cologne :   
At the battle scene, Sekki is a whirlwind of furious hatred and abandonment.  
Sekki :   
Under bloodshot eyes, Sekki watches as Mousse tosses several shurikens and a boxer glove on a  
chain at her. She covers herself with a wing, and the projectiles bounce harmlessly off its shielded  
surface. She returns fire as she pulls her wing away with a blast aimed at Mousse's face. He  
manages to pull out a mirror in time, and the blast bounces right off it, into the ground nearby,  
causing a small crater in the sand, lined with fast hardening glass.  
Ukyo swings her giant spatula at Sekki while she's occupied with Mousse, but is surprised when  
Sekki kicks out at the spatula and sends Ukyo flying a small distance away with its two pieces still  
in her hands.  
Shampoo attempts an uppercut swing with her bonboris (those huge concrete ball-shaped maces  
on sticks) but is intercepted by Sekki as she switches feet after her last kick with supernatural  
speed and watches as one.... then both of her bonboris are shattered by kicks. She barely dodges  
the wing-slash in time as Sekki jabs out with one wing, then tries to sweep Sekki off her feet.  
Sekki simply hops and lands on Shampoo's leg as it passes under her, and Shampoo gasps as the  
apparently light landing nearly crushes every bone in her leg. Mousse spots Shampoo's distress  
and tries to smash Sekki off Shampoo's leg by throwing a bowling ball on a chain at her head, but  
Sekki punches it back straight into Mousse's face.  
Shampoo : "Ah!"  
Sekki : "I'll start my revenge by killing you slowly.... my little kitten."  
Ukyo regains consciousness in time to see Mousse being bowled over by his own weapon as  
Sekki applies more pressure to Shampoo's leg. She can also hear Sekki's words even half her brain  
is still foggy from the incredible force behind the kick.  
Sekki : "You.... you and all your friends.... took Akane away from me. You turned her away from  
me.... and now she can never be mine again! I'll kill you all!"  
Even from here, Ukyo can see the insane glint in Sekki's eyes as she grinds her heel into  
Shampoo's leg. Shampoo screams as her bones snap under the pressure, and Sekki's heel digs  
deep into her flesh. Sekki chuckles slightly as Shampoo grits her teeth against the tears of pain  
streaming from her eyes.  
Sekki : "Pain, isn't it? No.... not pain enough. You can't imagine the pain I feel now, can you? It's  
all because of Ranma.... it's because of that little thing that Akane ran away..... rebuked me and  
ran away.... you! Your fault!"  
Shampoo : "W....what.... Shampoo.... do?"  
Sekki laughs sardonically as she gets off Shampoo's bloody and useless leg and hovers in the air,  
looking at everyone beneath her.  
Sekki : "What did you do? I would believe.... the cliched phrase 'It's what you didn't do' applies.  
You... of all people.... could've won his heart! Maybe Akane would've forgotten Ranma when she  
found he loved you more! She wouldn't have left me.... my dear Akane...."  
Shampoo looks up between the burning pain of her leg's injuries and tears of pain, cursing.  
Shampoo : "Crazy bat girl no think.... Shampoo try win Ranma's heart!? Shampoo try!"  
Sekki eyes Shampoo contemptibly.  
Sekki : "Did you? Why did you all think I tried to help everyone the first time you weaklings came  
onto the island?"  
Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyo look at Sekki questioningly. Sekki's eyes flare red for a second  
before settling down to a cooler shade of purple.  
Sekki : "Too stupid to think for yourselves, humans? I would think so. How do you think the spell  
on this island came around?"  
Ukyo stares at Shampoo, Shampoo at Mousse, Mousse at Ukyo (he think she's Shampoo).  
Cologne.... hey, where's she?  
Sekki doesn't notice. She wouldn't care even if she knew Cologne was already preparing a strange  
powder in her robes, hiding in the bushes.  
Sekki goes on.  
Sekki : "I seduced the Priest! He was so hopelessly innocent he thought I was for real! I told  
him.... told him that I couldn't allow my sister to escape the island or the world would be doomed!  
I never told him.... she just wanted to rule the demon world! He believed me. She was the demon  
world's princess heir at that! I was jealous! That weak-minded girl..... she'd never have let demons  
run free in the human world if she had her way!"  
Ukyo stares at Sekki. Shampoo's eyes widen as she thinks back to everything about Lina the time  
before. Warm..... friendly, childish. An innocent childishness. She didn't think so then.... she  
knows now.  
Shampoo : I knew that silver-haired girl..... had a good heart somewhere in there.  
Sekki laughs again. She gathers her energies in a hand as she looks at the three mortals beneath  
her.  
Sekki : "But now.... I've spoken too much, haven't I? You know I've been acting all this while  
now...."  
Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse are bathed in a golden light as Sekki's orb of energy grows larger.  
The face of Sekki is one of cruel intent, bent on their deaths. Ukyo realizes something.  
Ukyo :   
Ukyo's eyes begin to tear as she realizes the situation is now hopeless.....  
*rustle*  
Ukyo : "?"  
From the bushes, a withered voice whispers.  
Cologne : "Psst! Ukyo! Distract Sekki a few more seconds! I'm nearly done with my  
demon-subduing powder! Hurry!"  
Hope enters Ukyo anew as the words carry a new message to her brain. Not for naught anymore,  
her love for Ranma. Ukyo gathers her courage for her distractions, even though she knows she  
could be roasted in under a second if Sekki chose to now.  
Ukyo : "Hey! Sekki-sugar!"  
Sekki : "?"  
That got Sekki's attention. Her orb grows a little smaller, a little more translucent as her attention  
is divided between their destruction and Ukyo's last words.  
Sekki : "Yes......?"  
Ukyo : "Sekki! You're absolutely sure you want to roast Akane's  
friends? I mean, look at us! We're weak, we're helpless...."  
Ukyo ignores the dangerous glares being afforded to her by Shampoo and Mousse at her bold  
statements. She goes on.  
Ukyo : "..... and we can't even fire off chi blasts like that! But, even then, you'll totally, and I mean  
totally, ruin any chance of getting Akane back if you fry us like yaki soba, right!?" I hope we  
really aren't gonna end up yaki soba...  
Shampoo glares at Ukyo for the apparent slander of the Neko Hanten's second most popular dish.  
But she realizes that Ukyo's stalling for time.... although what for, she doesn't know, since she  
knows Sekki is now undecided on her actions.... a dangerous time for hesitation. Mousse pulls out  
a shuriken, but Shampoo holds his hand down.  
Shampoo : "Pizza girl trying something."  
Ukyo : "We're only here to get Ran-chan... I mean, Ranma-honey, back! We know the spell isn't  
going to break anytime soon for the island, so if you'll just let us get Ranma-honey back, we'll be  
off and Akane'll be yours to woo! Isn't that true, Shampoo?"  
Ukyo winks desperately at Shampoo, who picks up the message and nods almost too vigorously.  
Shampoo : "Haihaihai! We only here to pick up Ai Ren! We leave violent-Akane to Sekki!"  
Shampoo nudges Mousse in the ribs, and he reluctantly adds to their act.  
Mousse : "Yeah.... I still haven't defeated Ranma in battle to win Shampoo's heart! If he dies  
before we get him out, Shampoo'll NEVER marry me!"   
Shampoo's face flushes at this statement and her face grows indignant. She pouts.  
Shampoo : "Shampoo never want marry Mousse in first place!"  
Sekki now begins to look more and more unsure of herself as the reasoning of the mortals beneath  
her actually begin to make sense..... scaringly logical sense. Her fireball begins to shrink and grow  
even more transparent, its yellow glow weakening. She stammers over her words as she almost  
extinguishes the ball of destruction in her hand.  
Sekki : "I..... I......"  
Cologne, hiding in the bushes until now, gets the cue from Ukyo to come out. Hopping from the  
bushes, she throws a bag of some greenish-blue dust at Sekki.  
Sekki suddenly detects a powerful presence out of the bushes and spins in mid-air to see who it is.  
She watches as a small pouch of something glittering is thrown at her. Anger and betrayal flash in  
her eyes as Sekki realizes she's been tricked.  
Sekki : "LIARS!"  
She bats the pouch away with a wing effortlessly, but the pouch breaks open and the  
greenish-blue powder inside is scattered in the air, glittering in the moonlight. The cloud envelops  
Sekki and causes her to cough uncontrollably. Through tears of irritation, Sekki begins building  
her energy-blast again with the thought of finishing them all off now.  
Cologne watches as the dust envelops Sekki, and causes her to start coughing.  
There's no other effect.  
Cologne : "Oh no! She must be too powerful for the powder...! Shampoo! Get down!"  
Cologne watches as Sekki glares at them with hate-filled eyes and builds up her energy blast again  
to turn them all into part of the landscape. Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne all watch  
hopelessly as Sekki extends her arms to release the energy-ball, the demon subduing dust  
apparently having no effect.  
Sekki : "Final Flare....!"  
The energy-ball in her hand flashes white for a second and all four of the people on the beach  
cover their eyes as a final gesture to the death staring them in the face.  
*thud*  
Sekki falls to the floor, unconscious, as the dust finally takes effect.  
Cologne peeks out from behind her robe's sleeve to look at her dust's effects, followed by  
Shampoo, Ukyo and Mousse.  
Cologne : "What do you know? It's the first time this recipie's ever worked!"  
*crushcrashcrumplethud*  
Cologne : "........?" 


	18. Revelation for Lina

{Part 18 - Revelation for Lina}  
  
"So..... you want me to get that mallet out?"  
"Yes."  
"Even after Kuriimu killed me once and might do it again?"  
Lina cringes at Akane's implied accusation about Kuriimu. Walking down the caverns, they make  
their way towards the prison area in the mountain's middle.... until the sounds of fighting stop  
them.  
"SHISHIHOUKOUDAN!"  
*boom*  
Akane's eyes widen and she gasps as she recognizes the voice.  
Akane : "Ryouga!"  
Lina looks at Akane as she drops Ranma to the floor and runs towards the source of the  
disturbance. Ranma hits the floor with a thud and groans softly. Lina blinks, then grabs Ranma by  
the pigtail and drags him bodily across the floor as she joins Akane.  
Lina :   
At the fight off to one side, Akane watches as Ryouga takes on the Councillor. And is losing.  
Badly. Clutching a bloody and useless arm, Ryouga is staggering from fatigue, his vision blurring  
in and out constantly. He ignores the trickle of blood rolling down from his mouth as he tries to  
assess his position.  
Ryouga :   
Gritting his teeth, Ryouga prepares himself for another charge while the Councillor simply stands  
there, waiting. The two don't notice Lina, Ranma or Akane standing there. Ryouga charges.  
Ryouga : "KIYAAAAAAAA!"  
The councillor watches as Ryouga charges blindly, his useless arm dangling behind him. Akane  
sucks in her breath as he calmly steps aside to reveal a hard stone wall behind him.  
Akane : "RYOUGA!"  
*SCREEEEEEEEEEE*  
The two combatants suddenly turn their heads, and Ryouga's charge comes to a dead halt,  
throwing up a small cloud of dust as he brakes.  
Ryouga :   
The councillor looks at the interloper of their battle. He raises an eyebrow.  
Councillor : "Hm? Who might you be, little succubus?"  
Akane points a thumb to herself as she leans forwards and puts all the authority she can muster  
into her voice.  
Akane : "I'm Tendou Akane, and I want you two to stop fighting!"  
The councillor laughs, his mild voice a far cry from those Akane's heard so far.  
Councillor : "And I don't see why I should. I'm having too much fun tormenting this little mortal  
here."  
Voice : "When she says you stop, Councillor, I suggest you do so. She's under my protection."  
The Councillor's eyes bulge open and his jaw slackens when he hears Lina's voice coming from  
behind Akane, seconds before Lina herself appears, helping a barely conscious Ranma on her  
shoulders.  
Councillor : "L...L...ady... Lina?!"  
Lina hands Ranma over to Akane before stepping up to the Councillor. Looking a little ways  
upwards at him, Lina gives him a dark glare.  
Lina : "You would do well to stop fighting him now, councillor."  
The councillor looks very reluctant, but after a second's consideration, he bows slightly and walks  
over to Ryouga, who's now on one knee and catching his breath. He offers Ryouga a cold, hard  
hand.  
Councillor : "As the Lady Lina wishes. Do you require assistance?"  
Lina : "Help carry him up. We don't have time to lose."  
The councillor turns around, shocked. Akane would've laughed her lungs out at his face if she  
didn't have to help support Ranma.  
Councillor : "But Milady! He's a mortal!"  
Lina narrows her eyes to slits as the councillor tries to protest further, but only stutters. She raises  
a finger, and a small orb of silver light grows at the tip.  
Lina : "Do it."  
The Councillor blinks once, then nods and hefts the too-tired-to-protest Ryouga over his  
shoulders effortlessly. Lina smiles and nods to Akane and Ranma.  
Lina : "There.... let's go now! Hurry!"  
Akane looks at Ranma as Lina turns to leave. Ranma nods.  
Ranma : "I'm all right, Akane. I think I can walk without help now...."  
Akane : "If you say so, Ranma."  
Staying close by Ranma's side nonetheless, the group makes its way towards the central prison  
area. As Akane nears the prison though, she can feel something in her head. A slight buzzing, a  
weak feeling. She notices Lina and the councillor shuddering as soon as she herself feels these  
emanations.  
Akane :   
Akane soon finds out though, as they near the prison cavern. The pressure in her head slowly  
increases as the emanations she feels get stronger and stronger with every passing inch, and the  
feelings become horrifyingly clear.  
PAIN!   
PAIN!   
AGONY!   
Suddenly, without warning, Akane's knees buckle from under her as she clutches her head  
painfully. Ranma reacts quickly enough to grab her and help her up again.  
Ranma : "Akane, daijobu ka?"  
Akane nods, although the pained expression on her face says otherwise.  
Akane : "I...I'm alright, Ranma. But these feelings..... it's so horrible!"  
Lina and the councillor pause for a moment as Ranma helps Akane up and gets her moving again.  
Lina nods sadly at Akane as they reach her.  
Lina : "Now you know why I need that mallet removed. Lord Kuriimu is in great pain... I can't let  
him suffer!"  
Akane nods weakly as a concerned Ranma looks around.  
Ranma : "I can't feel a thing."  
Lina looks at Ranma dryly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
Lina : "That's because you're mortal."  
Ranma looks at her face and decides not to argue. A little mallet in his head somehow tells him  
that.  
Ranma : "Right, figures. Hey, you still ok, Akane?"  
With one hand still clutching her head, Akane nods weakly and gently brushes Ranma's hand off  
her shoulder.  
Akane : "Yeah... come on, the sooner I get that mallet out the better! I feel like I've got a  
ice-cream headache now!"  
Lina : "I-scream? What's that?"  
Akane and Ranma blink as a drop of bigsweat rolls down their heads.  
Ranma & Akane : "Nevermind."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*rustle* *rustle*  
Making their way through the undergrowth, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse and Cologne move quickly  
towards their target, the mountain where they were held prisoner nearly a month ago. Shampoo  
has a bandaged splint on her leg, made from what's left of her bonbori handles. Behind her,  
Cologne has Sekki tied up in some magically charmed rope which will not break no matter how  
much she struggles. After another brief bout of struggling, Cologne speaks behind her.  
Cologne : "Don't waste your energy. That is the Dark-binding rope. No demon's been known to  
break that rope yet. You won't be the first either, so just come along quietly."  
Sekki : ".........gr......."  
Picking out a trail in the moonlit darkness, Shampoo tries to remember the route she took as she  
was escaping from the demons and finding her way back to the group that day.  
Shampoo :   
Shoving a large leafy plant away, Shampoo peers into the space behind it. Clear land stretches out  
before her, and a small distance into that distance stands a huge shadow, peaked and imposing.  
Shampoo snaps her fingers mentally.  
Shampoo :   
Excitedly hopping into the small clearing, Shampoo whispers to the rest of the group.  
Shampoo : "Mountain here! Hurry!"  
Ukyo : "Slow down girl, you aren't carrying the huge, vine attracting remains of my spatula  
around here you know."  
Grumbling, Ukyo emerges from the bushes, followed by Mousse and Cologne leading Sekki.  
Sekki's eyes glint evilly as she sees the mountain in front of her as the home of her sister.  
Sekki :   
Shampoo quickly heads for the open, unguarded entrance to the mountain.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
A large groups of demons have gathered around the five assembled before the mallet to watch  
Akane try her hand at pulling out the mallet she so handily put in. She has one foot planted against  
the wall, her hands holding the mallet by the handle, and her primary wings dug firmly into the  
ground for major support and leverage. She's not having much luck.  
Akane : "Uuuungh!" *gasp*  
Lina : "Try again... you were the one who put that mallet there! Besides, you're a succubus!  
You've got to be strong!"  
Akane lets go of the mallet and steps back, wiping the sweat off her head. She shakes it  
disappointedly.  
Akane : "No good. It's too firmly wedged in. I need some help.... any volunteers?"  
*rustle* *rustle*  
As the five (Ranma, Akane, Lina, the councillor and Ryouga) turn to look behind them, they  
notice that it's a very empty prison area all of a sudden. Lina bursts a few veins (that's where you  
see all those crosses) as her eyes darken and narrow into slits before Ranma and the rest see the  
small mushroom cloud going off from the top of her head. They back off. Lina takes a deep  
breath. The councillor indicates to the other three to cover their ears. He certainly does.  
Lina : "WHEN SHE ASKS FOR VOLUNTEERS, I EXPECT VOLUNTEERS! NOW GET  
OUT  
HERE, DOUBLE TIME!"  
Ranma is extremely glad he's a high-powered martial artist. Not after the way he could feel the air  
waves tremble around him and the almost-deafening shout nearly burst his eardrums.  
Ranma :   
Akane is still trying to get the gongs out of her head as the demons hiding behind the pillars of the  
prison cavern all come out from their hiding places and shuffle forwards towards Lina. Lina smiles  
sweetly, a far cry from her horribly irritated expression earlier on.  
Lina : "Good! About time I got some volunteers."  
Turning to Akane, Lina sweeps her hand towards the group of demons behind her.  
Lina : "Here are your volunteers, Akane!"  
Akane smiles weakly as she tries to hide the hugesweat rolling down her head.  
Akane : "H..heh heh.... er... thanks,  
Lina."  
Akane looks amongst the gathered group of demons. She passes each one on, shaking her head  
each time.  
Akane : "No good... no good.... no good.... no good! They won't do, Lina! They don't have the  
hands for the job!"  
Lina : ".............."  
Lina blinks a few times amidst the collective sigh of relief from the demons gathered around, and  
then notices there're a lot more demons among the group of "volunteers" than before.  
Looking forlorn, Akane looks at everyone in the cavern, from Ranma to the crowd of demons to  
Ryouga, then to Lina.  
She shrugs.  
Akane : "Now what?"  
Ryouga raises his hand.  
Ryouga : "You think I should use my bakyusai-tenketsu on the stone wall?"  
Lina immediately raises her hands in protest.  
Lina : "NONONONONO! We can't have you turning Lord Kuriimu's head into finer pulp! We'll  
have to think of another way!"  
Ryouga : "............"  
Ranma looks indignantly at Akane.  
Ranma : *ahem* "Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
Akane : "Who?"  
Ranma : ".........." "Yours truly, of course!"  
Akane : "You?"  
Ranma : "Yeah, me."  
Akane : "You're going to pull that out of the stone wall?"  
Ranma : "I got an idea."  
Minutes later, Akane, Ranma, Ryouga, a VERY reluctant councillor, Lina, and the entire group of  
demons tied with rope (thanks to Ryouga's bandannas) to the mallet's head are all pulling at the  
mallet.  
Councillor :   
Akane : "1....2....3... HEAVE!"  
*GRRRRRRROOAAAAAAAANN*  
*kerthunk*  
*koongth*  
*KAABOOOM*  
[Cue children's nursery rhyme] *And they all fall down....*  
The mallet goes sailing into the air over the heads of assorted demons and humans alike as it arcs  
gracefully across the cavern while everyone watches.  
*DONK*  
Someone at the back : "OUCH!"  
Akane : "Gomen!"  
*laughter from the crowd*  
Peering into the cavernous hole in the wall, Ranma cringes and pinches his nose as a horrid smell  
reaches his nose.  
Ranma : "PHEEEW! Smells like the time I had to look in the garbage dump for.... oh,  
nevermind."  
Peering in herself, Akane sees a bloody, rotting mess inside. She feels sick all of a sudden as she  
sees the mashed remains of Kuriimu's skull inside.  
Akane :   
Turning around, Akane looks at Lina while pointing a thumb at the mess in the wall.  
Akane : "You sure that's gonna regenerate?"  
Lina peers in herself, and grimaces.  
Lina : "Maybe......."  
*thump* *thump* *thump*  
Everyone : "???"  
*kabrom* *kabrom* *kabrom*  
Everyone : "!!!"  
Someone in the back yells out in some sort of screeching bird-voice.  
Someone in the back : "GAAAAAAAAAAAANGWAY! HEADLESS BODY COMING  
THROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"  
A small dust cloud appears from the northern entrance of the cavern and a similar cloud of flying  
demons follow soon after as the five in the front watch. Ryouga blinks as he remembers the  
thumping sound of Kuriimu.....  
  
(Intermission)  
  
Ryouga :   
Author :   
Ryouga :   
Author :   
(Back to the story....)  
Soon after, the headless body has reached the front of the crowd and is standing before the hole in  
the wall as Lina watches it tremble slightly. Suddenly, she can hear someone in her head.  
Voice :   
Lina :   
Voice :   
Lina :   
Voice : I know. I can sense them.  
Lina :   
Voice : I don't know yet.  
Lina :   
Voice :   
Lina :   
Voice :   
Lina's eyes widen as she hears the last fading word from her head. All this while, everyone's been  
looking at Lina as she apparently went into a daze. Ranma waves a hand in front of Lina, then  
steps in front of her and pulls a few funny faces, then tries one on her and getting whacked by  
Akane's mallet for his efforts.  
Ranma : "Yeowch! What'ja do that for!?"  
Akane : "Baka. You know it's rude to do that to people!"  
Ranma : "Can't test if she's awake without that, right?"  
*donk*  
Ranma : "....."  
*blink* *blink*  
The councillor looks gratified as Lina starts blinking again.  
Councillor : "Lady Lina! Are you alright, milady?"  
But Lina ignores the councillor and walks straight towards the hole in the wall and reaches a hand  
in. Pulling the fragmented skull out from it, she blows lightly on it and watches as the cracks  
disappear. She then softly walks over to the headless body and gently places the skull near the  
neck.  
The results are instantaneous. Flesh erupts from the neck stump and envelope the skull in a wet  
*splooch* and Lina withdraws her hands quickly just as the regeneration of the head is made  
complete.  
Ranma begins to tremble with 'neko'-phobia as soon as the feline face appears again. Akane wraps  
his eyes with one of her wings and sighs, although the exasperation in it is mixed with relief as the  
mental pressure in her head disappears.  
The demons all get to their knees or equivalents as the resurrected Kuriimu rears himself to full  
height and looks around him.  
Kuriimu : "I'm back......."  
Lina smiles and nods at Kuriimu, a smile creeping into her face and a small tear appearing at the  
edges of her eyes.  
Lina : "Yes, Kuriimu.... welcome back." 


	19. A ghost of the end.

{Part 19 - A ghost of the end.}  
  
Shampoo : "Shampoo no like ant-nest.... too quiet."  
Cologne : "Yes, we've not seen a demon yet, have we?"  
Looking around her with her Giant Oversized Combat Kick-Ass Battle Spatula (G.O.C.K.A.B.S)  
clutched tightly in her hands, Ukyo tries to detect any hint of movement.  
Ukyo : "They're making it too easy for us to rescue Ran-chan honey, aren't they? Be careful....  
they may be setting a trap for us."  
Mousse : "Do they know we were coming?"  
Cologne : "Perhaps they expected Kuno?"  
Suddenly, everyone stops in their tracks, even Sekki, and look at each other.  
They shake their heads and sweep their hands in a dismissive gesture. (EVERYONE!?)  
Everyone : "Naaaaaaaaah."  
Continuing onwards, everyone's nerves begin to tense as the silence becomes even more  
oppresive, where even the coarse crows of the crows outside the mountain entrance is muffled out  
by the stone of the mountain. As they descend deeper into the cavern looking for some sign of  
Ranma, it begins to get darker, although an occasional burning sconce lights the way.  
Shampoo : "Shampoo no like darkness..... no light."  
Mousse : "Not to worry, my beloved Shampoo! I shall be by your side and keep you well  
protected!"  
Sekki : "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME!"  
  
*stomp* *stomp* *stomp* *stomp*  
  
Sekki stares with disgust as a pounded Mousse weakly puts his glasses on and realizes he was  
trying to hug Sekki instead. Shuddering with revulsion, both parties glare sparks at each other  
before an appropiated torch appears between them and lights up. Shampoo's head pops up a  
second later besides the happily burning torch.  
Shampoo : "No waste good lighting chance! Now got light source!"  
*crumplecrashcrumble*  
Shampoo : "Shampoo say something wrong?"  
Suddenly, Ukyo's head pops up from her collapse point on the floor and she raises a hand to the  
group as she does a hushing sign.  
Ukyo : "Ssssh! I hear something!"  
*...........cheer...........*  
"..........welcome back!............"  
Ukyo : "Hear that?"  
Cologne : "My ears may be old, but I hear it all right. Come on, if they're all gathered here, we  
may have a chance to go unnoticed yet!"  
Sekki narrows her eyes as she listens more carefully, her super-sharp hearing picking up  
something else.  
Sekki : "Hold."  
Everyone stops suddenly at the commanding presence in her voice. Cologne looks at her and pulls  
at the magical rope binding Sekki.  
Cologne : "What is it?"  
Sekki : "Your ears are old, and mine are older, but I can hear better."  
".......Ranma?............You know.............have done?................"  
Sekki : "Ranma is there."  
Cologne : "How can we trust you?"  
Sekki : "You can't, but you've no choice."  
Cologne : "Damn it, you're right."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
With one of Ryouga's numerous bandannas wrapped around Ranma's eyes, Ranma stands before  
Kuriimu as Kuriimu speaks.  
Kuriimu : "Ranma? You know what you have done, don't you?"  
Ranma : "Caused you lots of pain, yeah, I know that."  
Kuriimu : "You know I could've killed you then, and I can still now. Even in a one on one  
challenge."  
Ranma : "Yeah, but martial artists don't turn down a challenge!"  
Kuriimu : "Good. But that seems to be over now."  
Akane, Ranma & Ryouga : "!?"  
Ryouga steps forwards and sweeps his right arm around before wincing in pain and realizing it's  
the one with the broken bones.  
Ryouga : "What do you mean!? First you drag us in here, threaten us with death, try to drag  
Shampoo to be your wife, almost get us killed a second time, and now it's all over!? I haven't even  
gotten even with you for killing Akane-san yet!"  
Akane steps up and pulls Ryouga back as Kuriimu stares at Ryouga incredulously.  
Akane : "I wish you wouldn't mention that, Ryouga. You know how I feel over that."  
Ryouga looks infinitely sorry and shocked as Akane looks away with her hand still on his  
shoulder. Ranma looks around for a moment, even blindfolded, but gives up after thinking about  
the huge cat in front of him.  
Ryouga : "Oh... I'm sorry, Akane-san!"  
Turning in the direction of Ryouga's voice, Ranma shouts.  
Ranma : "Hey, Pork-boy! You're asking for it, aren't you!?"  
Ryouga : "Who's pork-boy!? And what am I asking for!? You pickin' a fight with me, Ranma!?"  
Ranma : "Even blindfolded I'm gonna kick your butt so hard it'll be sore for months!"  
Ryouga : "Oh........?"  
With a smug look, Ryouga walks up to Ranma, grabs him by the shoulders, turns him to face  
Kuriimu, and takes off his blindfold. Everyone in the cavern stares as Ranma sees Kuriimu looking  
at him, amused, and screams. He jumps right into Akane's arms.  
Ranma : "C...c...c....c....aaaaaat! Get him away from me....!!!!"  
Akane scowls at Ryouga and uses a hand to cover Ranma's eyes as she nods gratefully at  
Kuriimu, who's trying to hold back a grin so big it's threatening to take over his face.  
Akane : "Thank you for letting us off, Mi-"  
Kuriimu whisks his claws in air and a very sharp whistling sound is heard as it passes through the  
air. Akane winces as she remembers the exact same sound was the one that disemboweled her in  
the first place on that day....  
Kuriimu : "Nothing of that, Akane. You know from Lina already rule much the demon world?"  
Akane nods. Lina smiles.  
Akane : "Yes."  
Kuriimu : "What made you think I wanted to rule humans too?"  
Akane looks surprised at the question, and looks down thoughtfully at Ranma, still shivering in  
fright uncontrollably.  
Akane : "er......... because all demons were supposed to be evil? And Lina said that she wanted to  
rule the human world..."  
Kuriimu looks at Akane queerly, then at Lina, then laughs. Now it's Ranma, Akane and Ryouga's  
turns to look at Kuriimu queerly.  
Kuriimu : "Oh, oh...... *guffaw* Lina, you were serious, weren't you?"  
After Kuriimu stops laughing, Lina looks at him sheepishly. She stubs a boot against the dirt floor.  
Lina : "Well.... I thought it'd be a nice touch for your birthday present...."  
Kuriimu raises an eyebrow at Lina, then laughs again.  
Kuriimu : "Nobody told you?"  
Lina shrugs.  
Kuriimu : "That's a nice thought, Lina. But I don't need that, I've already got my own kingdom to  
run. I do that best anyway."  
Akane looks at them, then clears her throat.  
Akane : "Excuse me? I thought in all those legends and tales that demons always try to take over  
the world or something?"  
Kuriimu looks at her queerly. It's a rather discomforting sight too, to see a huge cat look at you  
like that.  
Kuriimu : "We're not greedy demons you know. Our world's as vast as yours, only you don't see it  
in the open. There'll always be a few black sheep on our side here causing mischief anyway. And  
besides, we know that Kami-sama up there wouldn't let us touch the humans if He can help it.  
Anyway, seeing the human world as it is now, I don't think they'd need our help messing up their  
lives."  
Kuriimu chortles as does the rest of the cavern full of demons, and Lina shrugs apologetically at  
Akane, smiling all the while. Akane shrugs back and puts Ranma down as Ryouga grudgingly ties  
a bandanna around his eyes again. As the laughter dies down, Akane clears her throat to get  
Kuriimu's attention. Something at the back of her mind is gnawing away at her curiosity.  
Akane : "I have something to ask you, Kuriimu... but one thing before that, can I ask you to  
change into something less objectionable to Ranma? I think it's cruel to let him stay blind-folded  
like this..."  
Kuriimu : "Certainly."  
A quick change later, the same rougishly handsome man with dazzling white hair similar to Lina's  
is standing before Akane. She pulls the blindfold off Ranma, who looks around cautiously.  
Ryouga is still standing there, watching him.  
Kuriimu : "Now, you wanted to ask something?"  
Looking at him with a sombre face, Akane slowly mentions the thing that's been gnawing at her  
mind for some time now.  
Akane : "I'm guessing there's a catch here somewhere, Kuriimu, but.... since Sekki wanted to rule  
the Demon world in Lina's place..... isn't she the proverbial bad-guy? I mean, she brought me back  
to life like this.... isn't it a bit... illegal or something?"  
Kuriimu and Lina nod sadly.  
Lina : "She's very good with words, Akane. I know she seems sincere, but that's a trait we can all  
imitate quite easily."  
Ranma laughs sharply once, and everyone looks at him. Nodding at Lina, Ranma asks in a  
questioning tone.  
Ranma : "Meaning? Are you playing with us?"  
Lina steps back defensively and puts a palm on her collarbone. She shakes her head vigorously.  
Lina : "Not us! We aren't that honest, but we aren't telling a lie now!"  
Ranma :   
Ranma shrugs as Akane puts a warning hand onto his shoulder. Nodding to Kuriimu and Lina,  
Akane takes a step back and looks at Ranma solemnly. She prepares herself mentally for the silent  
deal the two exchanged on the way to this chamber.  
Akane : "Enough of that, Ranma. Right now, your goal is to get Kuno and get off of this island.  
No sense in staying any longer among us.... demons. And you know Sekki's after your blood now,  
you'd be safer leaving this island. Kami go with you."  
Ranma and Ryouga suddenly feel lightning bolts tear through their heads as Akane lowers her  
head. They remember the spell on the island all of a sudden and realize what they came here for in  
the first place.  
To remove the spell.  
They came to remove a spell, but ended up uniting the affections of two demons (of all the  
people!) and seeing the dark side of their supposed ally.  
Ryouga : "Akane-san...."  
Ranma clenches his fists suddenly and punches the wall besides him with an amaguriken attack.  
He suddenly feels a wave of despair wash through him as he realizes that what Cologne taught  
him is almost useless.  
Ranma :   
Akane watches as Ranma pounds on the stone wall, every punch of his amaguriken attack now as  
seemingly slow as a normal punch. In the chamber, every other demon files out quietly as Kuriimu  
dismisses them, while he himself and Lina go to a corner to let the trio solve their problem  
themselves.  
Basically alone with Ryouga and Akane now, Ranma is resting against the stone wall, leaning on  
his fist embedded in the quarter meter deep hole in the wall. Sweat drips from his chin and pigtail  
with a constant *pip* *pip*. All is silent.  
Ranma :   
Akane walks gently up to Ranma as Ryouga watches the event carefully. Throughout the time he  
has spent in the cavern, he has been doing a lot of thinking.  
Ryouga : (Oh, BTW, Kami-sama is God in Japanese.)  
Closing his eyes and facing upwards, Ryouga tries to ignore the event besides him.  
Akane puts a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma doesn't respond.  
Akane : "Ranma?"  
Ranma : "Go away, Akane. I've only brought you pain and suffering, you know that 'well as I do."  
Akane : "Ranma, please. I may be like this now, but...."  
Ranma suddenly turns around, and with a sweeping motion of his hand sweeps Akane's hand off  
his shoulder. He grabs her by the shoulders forcefully and shakes her once before holding her  
there and looking at her with burning rage.  
Not at her, Akane realizes.  
Himself. He's angry with himself.  
Ranma : "But what!? Akane, tell me. What have I done FOR you so far!? Nothin'!"  
Akane : "Ranma-"  
Ranma : "And don't you start tellin' me 'bout you forgiving me and everything, 'cause I can't  
forgive myself! You know something? They're right. Those people who keep saying something  
about treasuring what you have 'cuz it's gonna be too late once it's gone! Stupid ol' me, treating  
you like you had all the patience in the world with me 'cuz you're my fiancee and that's what  
fiancees do! Now, this happens! And I thought I'd lose you in the plane crash alone!"  
Akane : "Ranma!"  
Akane tries to pull Ranma's arms off her shoulders, but to her surprise, Ranma's grip is much,  
much stronger than she could imagine. Ranma shakes her again, gently this time, and his face  
softens.  
Ranma : "Damn it, Akane, listen to me! I'm a martial artist, and my obligation was to protect the  
weak. When you came along, I thought you'd need protecting too simply because you were my  
fiancee. Of course, you never needed to be protected that often, just rescued...."  
Akane :   
Ranma : "....but look at you now! You can't get off this island and go back home with us because  
I wasn't there this time to save you! Ryouga's good, heck, he's great! But the thing is, I wasn't  
there. Akane, I've failed in my obligation. I've failed you and everyone I trusted because I couldn't  
be there for you! What am I now? Nothing without you! Akane, do you understand!?"  
But without waiting for an answer, Ranma lets go of Akane's shoulders and turns around, face  
downcast.  
Ranma : "I don't deserve you, Akane. Even if you do get off this island as a normal girl again, I  
can never pay back that life debt to you unless I kill myself saving you. I don't think there's  
anything now that can do that."  
Akane walks up to Ranma and gently touches his shoulder with her fingers using feather-light  
pressure. As she tries to control her voice against the tears, she thinks of something to say.  
Akane : "Ranma.... please, you know what I want to say, but.... if I had to die again for you, I  
would. You aren't the only person who thinks a certain iinazuke means so much you know."  
Ranma raises his head slowly, but doesn't turn to look at Akane.  
Ranma : "I appreciate the effort, Akane. But..... there's nothing else for me to do now."  
Spectral Voice : "Not so, Ranma."  
Everyone : "!?"  
  
***  
  
Ukyo : "I think we're almost there!"  
Cologne : "Good."  
Our intrepid group of rescuers are making their way through the caverns towards the prison area  
carefully with Ukyo in the lead. Suddenly, a myriad of noises echo down the corridor.  
Ukyo : "Get down, everyone! Demons coming!"  
In a flash, everyone disappears behind the rocks as a whole army of demons appear in the  
corridors and spread out, going about their normal duties. Ukyo looks wonderingly at them as she  
overhears some of the more intelligible conversation from a pair of demons standing in the  
corridor much further down. The group scuttles behind the rocks to hear better.  
Fat demon : "Boss no want to rule humans."  
Well-groomed demon : "Surely so, old chap. Why, the demon world IS a large place after all and  
he'll have his hands full, what?"  
Fat demon : "Uhh.... yeah. But what about new bat-girly?"  
Well-groomed demon : "Ah, Miss Akane is it? Why then, surely with their brains, I'm sure Master  
Kuriimu and the rest can come up with a way to get the spell broken now that's everything settled,  
what say you, old chap?"  
Fat demon : "I say not so good idea. Burbor like new girly."  
Well-groomed demon : "Tell him sorry then, my boy. The human boy, Ranma was it? is already  
hers. And didn't you hear? They'll be trying some weird pishposh to help her become a normal  
human again, although I find that supremely distasteful. Why would anyone want to be a normal  
human again? They're so.... boring."  
Fat demon : "Uh.... maybe they can get off island?"  
Well-groomed demon : "Good point. Darn it, I hate it when you're right."  
As the two walk off, Ukyo looks back to the others with wide eyes. Standing up once the coast is  
clear, Ukyo gathers with the others.  
Ukyo : "Do they mean Akane!?"  
Sekki : "Surely."  
Cologne : "I'm sure you have something for her, don't you, Sekki?"  
Sekki glares at the group evilly as Cologne looks at her. She nods.  
Sekki : "That ungrateful wench will pay."  
Mousse : "Pardon me, but wasn't it you who caused all this in the first place?"  
Sekki gives him a glare so poisonous Mousse cringes even without his spectacles.  
Mousse : "F....orget I said that."  
Ukyo : "Come on, what are we waiting for anyway!? We've got to find Ranchan honey and see  
what we can help him with!"  
Cologne : "And in the meanwhile, we decide what to do with you."  
Sekki : "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Ranma : "Who.... are you?"  
Ranma blinks once, then rubs his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things. In front of him stands a  
monkey. A big, bipedal monkey, dressed in the saffron/red-gold robes of a priest, but a monkey  
nonetheless.  
Monkey : *Ahem, Mr. Author? I'm a SIMIAN, not a MONKEY, as you so crudely put it.*  
All right, so it's a big simian on two legs wearing a priest's robes.  
Anyway, Ranma and the rest stare at the figure of a simian priest standing there, glowing a slight  
blue (a la Star Wars). Ranma starts searching his pockets for something and pulls out a faded old  
yellowed photo and stares at it, then back at the priest. He points at the priest.  
Ranma : "Hey, you're that priest guy who trapped the oni back in Japan, aren't ya? Thought you  
died a long time ago?"  
The priest clears his throat and glares at Ranma.  
Priest : "Don't be so impudent! I am a emissary of Kami-sama! I didn't die, I just ascended!"  
Lina : "Sure sure, whatever you want. So what're you here for anyway?"  
The priest slaps his head and shakes it, sighing in resignation. Shrugging, he floats up to Akane  
and points an ape-like *ahem!* Simian finger at Akane. Akane blinks and looks surprised.  
Priest : "I have just been given orders from Kami Himself to help you regain your humanity,  
Tendou Akane."  
Akane : "Me?"  
The priest nods sagely. He turns to face the two current rulers of the demon world. (Not much to  
rule for now.)  
Priest : "As such, he has given me permission to initiate the Final Trials. You two know what that  
means."  
Kuriimu and Lina stare at him for a second. They nod.  
Lina : "Very well. We shall set up our part of the ring."  
  
The three are about to turn and leave for the center of the chamber when Akane stops the Priest.  
  
Akane : "Excuse me?"  
  
The priest turns around.  
  
Priest : "Yes?"  
  
Akane clears her throat and looks at him questioningly.  
  
Akane : "You weren't the one who put the spell on this island in the first place, were you?"  
  
The priest blinks once, then scratches his head as a bead of bigsweat forms.  
  
Priest : "Erm.... yeah.... kind of...."  
  
Akane laughs sharply once the same as Ranma did, and smiles at him.  
  
Akane : "You were tricked by Sekki, hm?"  
  
Priest : "That IS true.... but I made amends for it..."  
  
Akane : "Oh?"  
  
Akane looks at Kuriimu.  
  
Akane : "What evil did he mean when he sealed your soul in the tree, Kuriimu?"  
  
Kuriimu looks at the priest, darkly. The priest looks at them defensively.  
  
Priest : "Not him! I knew my error then! Now! Please, if we can continue...."  
  
The other two nod reluctantly, although Kuriimu keeps giving the Priest the dirty look. He  
surrepitiously ignores that. They begin work on the circle, inscribing runes.  
During this time, Ranma, Ryouga and Akane stare at each other, blinking.  
Ranma : "What's this Trial thingy all about?"  
Akane : "Search me."  
Ryouga : "I'll go ask."  
Ranma grabs Ryouga's shoulder as he sets off for the priest and turns him around to face the  
correct direction.  
Ranma : "That side, Ryouga. Not the open cavern."  
Ryouga : "Right."  
Ryouga marches up to the priest, who is about to raise his hands and mutter something and taps  
him on the shoulder.  
Ryouga : " 'Scuse me, but would you mind explaining this Final Trials thing to us poor mortals  
over here?"  
The priest lowers his hands and looks irritatedly at Ryouga. Ryouga is grinning widely, and the  
priest decides not to anger this pseudo-vampire.  
Priest : "Well.... it's quite simple really. Akane and her.... reviver.... fight to the death in a ring  
created by the forces of light and darkness, ordained by the rulers of both sides. Winner gets their  
set conditions granted, no regrets."  
Ryouga :   
Ryouga turns around and walks back to Akane and Ranma a small distance away. From their spot  
on the impromptu podium in the chamber, they can see the three representatives chanting  
something and glowing in strangely coloured lights.  
Akane taps Ryouga on the shoulder.  
Akane : "So what'd he say, Ryouga?"  
Ryouga : "Erm..... he said it's a fight to the finish."  
Akane : "And.....?"  
Ryouga : "The winner gets their set conditions granted...."  
Ryouga trails off here, afraid to continue. He knows that what he has to say next will probably not  
be healthy for Akane's ears. Akane, of course, picks up on this hesitation to continue. She prods  
him.  
Akane : "What else, Ryouga? You're holding back."  
Ryouga : "You're.... going to face.... Sekki."  
Ranma immediately covers his ears, closes his eyes and turns around, expecting the worst  
reactions from Akane possible.  
He turns around a second later to see that nothing has changed, except that a huge glowing circle  
is taking form in the center of the cavern, with four columns of stone somehow positioned at the  
four cardinal points of the compass around the circle.  
Akane nods at the news, calmly, solemnly.  
Akane : "Very well........ I knew it had to come to this sometime...."  
Voice : "Ranchan! Ranchan honey! There you are! We found you at last!"  
The three in the cavern turn immediately to face the source of the voice, coming from Ukyo over  
in the corner. For a moment, all their faces light up at this unexpected and rather pleasant reunion.  
Then Ukyo spots Lina a small distance away. She immediately draws her (taped up) spatula.  
Shampoo peeps around the cavern entrance and sees what Ukyo's up to. She sees Lina too.  
Shampoo : "Aiyah! What evil silver bat girl doing!? Making spell to rule world?!"  
Akane and the other two boys stare at Ukyo and Shampoo. Ukyo and Shampoo notice that they  
are being stared at. They both look at Ranma.  
Ranma : "Who told ya Lina wanted to rule the world?"  
Shampoo : "Crazy bat girl Sekki."  
Ranma : "Wellll......"  
Ranma scratches his chin.  
Ranma : "That WAS true, for a moment, but it turned out all right, I guess. Lina was pretty upset  
we ruined her birthday present for Kuriimu, but she's all right now."  
Ukyo drops her spatula (which breaks again) and her jaw with simple shock, while Shampoo  
drops to the floor completely.  
Ukyo : "B....b....birthday present? The world?"  
Akane shrugs before Ranma can.  
Akane : "Forget that for now, alright?"  
With that, Shampoo gets up with incredible speed again. Smiling sweetly as if nothing had  
happened, she turns to face Ranma, to which she immediately comes running over for a hug,  
ignoring her bad leg.  
Shampoo : "Aiyah! Ai ren! Shampoo thought no see ai ren again after this!"  
Ranma watches as Shampoo takes a short leap towards him, arms extended. Ranma sighs  
mentally as he feels the all too familiar tug on his pigtail and the sudden sense of movement as  
Akane swings him the opposite side and Shampoo ends up hugging air. Akane glares angrily at  
Shampoo, and Shampoo glares back heedless of Akane's obviously more powerful state.  
Akane : "You've still got the nerve to hug him now, Shampoo!?"  
Shampoo : "What's wrong? Shampoo no can hug ai ren?"  
Akane : "He's NOT your Ai ren!"  
Mousse : "Ah, Shampoo! Please don't bicker with her, you know I'm the one you want! Come  
to-"  
*BIFF*  
Akane/Shampoo : "Shut up, Mousse!"  
Mousse : "....*heh* *heh*.....my....arms...."  
*crumple*  
However, Akane doesn't have the time to start a staring match with Shampoo as another figure  
appears in the cavern entrance with a glowing golden halo around its midsection. Akane suddenly  
sucks in her breath as she recognizes the all too familiar body shape of Sekki. Shampoo looks  
behind her and sees Cologne following behind the Succubus, her grip on the cord even tighter  
than before. And for good reason too.  
Akane : "Sekki!"  
Sekki walks up to Akane as if she weren't bound by a magical demon-subduing rope at all, and  
looks down at Akane with slitted eyes.  
Sekki : "Hello, Akane. It's been a while."  
Akane : "Yes.... it has."  
Sekki smiles slightly, and turns to look at the source of the glow coming from her left. She takes  
in the sight calmly.  
Sekki : "I see... Final Trials? My, this is serious. My dear Akane.... you do know who you're  
going to fight with, don't you?"  
Akane glares at Sekki, her hatred rising up in a hot wave through her gut and her face. She  
clenches her fists in restraint. Ranma looks on cautiously.  
Akane : "I do know......"  
Sekki : "Good child. You'll have to do your best, you know. This isn't one of your dojo training  
fights, this one's for keeps."  
Akane doesn't release her grip as Sekki turns her eyes to look at the formation of the Trial Arena.  
Sekki's silver eyes gleam bluish-green with the glint from the formation of the ring.  
Sekki : "I don't expect you to want to spare me, Akane."  
Akane : "No, I don't expect to do so either."  
Sekki : "Good."  
With a slight shrug, Sekki shreds the binding ropes apart as if they were made of toilet paper.  
Cologne's eyes widen (wow! She's broken a new record!) at the impossible sight, and everyone  
except Akane step back in surprise. They figure that if Cologne's surprised, it's baaaaaaaaaaad.  
Sekki : "I knew it would come to this the minute you ran off. Poor child, for what I put you  
through. And after all this time, I actually misunderstood my own younger sister too..... this  
wouldn't have happened, you know. I would've left you for dead then."  
Akane is staring at Sekki, slack jawed. Sekki watches the final stages of the Arena's creation as  
the three Representatives finish off the final runes and inscriptions on the circle.  
Sekki : "Sad, isn't it? It had to come to this?"  
Akane shakes herself out of the stupor and looks suspiciously at Sekki.  
Akane : "What are you talking about?"  
Sekki : "Akane, you know what I'm talking about."  
Akane : "No.... I don't."  
Sekki : "Don't you?"  
But before Akane can reply, the Priest, Lina and Kuriimu raise their arms and mutter one final  
word, before the cavern is awash in light and darkness, a powerful blast of energy sweeping the  
chamber and forcing everyone except Sekki and Akane to flinch and cover their faces.  
When it is over, Akane looks to the priest, who turns around and faces them.  
Priest : "It is done. The Final Trials will commence now."  
Akane looks back at Ranma, and finds that he, and the rest of the group, are frozen in cylinders  
of purple light. She can see that Ranma is shouting something and pounding at the wall of energy  
holding him back, but she can't hear what he's saying. Sekki sees this and smiles.  
Sekki : "You'll find out, Akane. Soon. Come... let us finish this once and for all."  
Akane turns around and sees the Priest nodding to her solemnly.  
Akane : "Very well." 


	20. End of Story, or is it?

An uncharted island in the middle of a great sea, north of Japan.  
Seemingly insignificant, it has a millennium long history of demons and spirits.  
The wreckage of a downed plane lies in its small lake.  
That plane ferried some of Japan's most incredible teens into the most unusual terror.  
It galvanised some of the mortal world's most powerful beings into action.  
Now, it ends with a mountain rimming the western edge of the island.  
Deep within the catacombs of the mountain, is a hive of dark, festering activity.  
Within that activity lies the heart of the story.  
And at that heart, comes this last chapter.  
Akane Tendou, heir to the Tendou Dojo and currently a young-demoness on the side of good, a  
resurrected creation of one known as Sekki.  
Sekki, succubus-demoness sister to Lina, reigning Queen of the Demon World, where all  
hellspawn come from. The one who brought Akane back from the dead - a demoness.  
The two have come together for one last fight to the end.  
To determine one's humanity, and the other's dark wish for continuity.  
So begins the end.  
{The Final Chapters : Part 20 - The Beginning of the End.}  
Akane watches as the Priest, Kuriimu and Lina hover above three of the four points about the  
Trial Arena. Behind each of them, the column of rocks glow a base black or pure white. Sekki  
stands besides Akane, apparently waiting for something.  
Priest : "We shall need a representative from the mortals to represent the mortal's standing in the  
Trial."  
Lina : "Very well. Let the chosen one be taken from those that are here now."  
Kuriimu : "Let that chosen one be freed from their prison."  
Akane turns around and watches anxiously as to who it will be.  
Deep in her heart, she feverently prays for Ranma.  
Voice : "Aiyah!"  
*thud*  
Shampoo falls and lands face first in the dirt floor of the cavern as the wall of maroon light she  
was leaning on dissipates. Picking herself up from the floor, she stares dumbfoundedly at those  
who are looking at her.  
Priest : "She has been chosen. Let her come forwards now to take her rightful place in the panel  
of judges."  
Shampoo : "Monkey man talking about Shampoo?"  
  
The priest bursts a vein as he hears Shampoo's irreverent reference to his lineage.  
Priest : "For Goodness' sakes! I am a SIMIAN!"  
But, calming down and shaking his head, he beckons to Shampoo.  
Priest : "I can see she will not suffice. There is..... prejudice in her heart."  
Akane breathes an invisible sigh of relief as the column of light encases an indignant Shampoo  
once again, and this time.....  
This time, Ranma watches as the column disappears around him.  
Ranma : "Hey!"  
Priest : "Waste not our time now, Saotome Ranma. Step forwards."  
Ranma stares for a moment at the scene before him, the takes a step forwards.  
Akane doesn't realize she's holding her breath.  
However, as soon as Ranma puts his foot forwards, he feels something strange. He immediately  
withdraws his foot and the feeling disappears. He knows that feeling.  
Priest : "Saotome Ranma, step forwards."  
But Ranma crosses his arms and shakes his head.  
Ranma : "No. Not yet."  
Kuriimu : "Hm? Why? It's not me is it?"  
The three around the circle chuckle. Even Akane has to do so despite the tense mood in the air.  
Ranma : "I know that feeling when I stepped forwards. Why's my curse taking effect now?"  
Akane blinks once and finally draws breath, noisily. The priest smiles.  
Priest : "Why, look at the circle. We are only one woman and two men of opposing forces. Surely  
we need one more female to balance the circle."  
Ranma : "Why me? Why not Ucchan?"  
Akane nearly pops a vein at this statement, but stops herself from losing valuable blood at this  
point. The priest sighs.  
Priest : "Kami-sama has ordained you to be the representative. And after all, she's your fiancee.  
Now, will you honour your Holy Father and take your place or do we postpone this indefinitely?"  
Ranma looks at Akane as he tries to come to terms with himself and this great responsibility.  
Akane nods. Ranma grins at her and gives her a thumbs up sign. Akane wonders what he meant  
earlier on by having Ukyo around.  
Ranma : "Well then..."  
This time, Ranma takes a brave step towards his appointed spot in the circle's rim, and as if  
stepping through an invisible curtain of water, changes form in mid step. A redheaded pigtailed  
girl finishes her journey with a short hop into the circle's rim, with legs crossed, in her place. Like  
the other three, she hovers slightly over her place, in front of a column, this one glowing a  
throbbing black AND white.  
Ranma (C) : "Now we're balanced."  
Priest : "Very good. Now, we shall begin."  
The four figures at the corners of the compass points close their eyes and begin to meditate.  
Akane suddenly feels the compulsion to move into the circle as a pillar of blue energy bursts forth  
from it with a massive shockwave. Sekki moves past her quickly, almost eagerly, and disappears  
as a silhouette into the pillar of energy. Akane follows soon after.  
As soon as she steps in, her world fades into white around her and she opens her mouth to gasp,  
but nothing comes out.  
Outside, Ranma has her eyes closed and is focusing her mind into the column of energy, almost as  
if she'd known what to do from the start.  
Ranma (C) :   
-=-=-=-=-  
{The First Trial - Essence}  
Purifying white light.   
Putrefying blackness.   
What are you?   
Who am I? What do you mean, who am I? I'm Akane Tendou, of course! Who are YOU?   
What do you mean? I don't understand.   
Not my name? What I AM?   
I guess I'm a succubus now.... funny though, I don't feel like one. Don't know what one's  
supposed to feel though.   
Evil? No, I'm not evil. At least, I don't think I am.   
I am? Evil? What..... I see. I am evil simply because of what I am?   
Is that the natural order of things? That something is evil simply because it's supposed to be?   
Maybe that's what you say, but I know I'm not evil. Not in the sense we all say I am. Not in way  
we think evil should be.   
I believe we're all evil.   
But only evil to those who hate us. To those who fear us. Who refuse to understand us. To those  
who have no reason to do so.   
Are we only evil if we do something defined as evil?   
We may actually be helping those without their knowledge. I understand that now. We all have  
our reasons, but only the truly selfish may be considered evil.   
Those who have no reason to help others for their sakes are called evil.   
I am not.   
-=-=-=-=-  
Back in the cavern, the column of light changes from a brilliant bluish-white into a softer hue of  
purplish-white.  
Ranma smiles as she senses a change.  
The people in their prisons of lights watch as small orbs of coloured lights dance about their  
heads.  
-=-=-=-=-  
{The Second Trial - Truth}  
Now what's happening?   
A tunnel.   
Space.   
Everything's going by so fast. I can't stop. Where're my wings?   
No.... I don't need them. I've lived long enough without them, why should I grow dependent on  
them so suddenly?   
But.... they've helped me a lot. Haven't they?   
I need to stop. I'm getting dizzy. I feel sick.   
Maybe if I close my eyes and concentrate.....   
Ah. Much better.   
You again? Who ARE you?   
No, I wouldn't believe you if you said you weren't anyone I should know.   
I want to know!   
I will know only what I need to know? Fine. Be that way.   
What am I seeing now?   
My childhood...... mom!   
So sweet.... warm.... oh, I miss mother!   
What do you mean I don't need her!?   
Of course I do! Everyone needs a mother!   
Oh? Give me one example.   
Right...... point taken.   
But..... I've survived long enough without her....   
Just like my..... demonesshood? I've lived long enough in it to accept it like I accepted the fact  
I'd never get mother back, haven't I?   
I guess so, I might have to get used.... to this.   
But I want to be like Kasumi one-san! I want to cook and clean and sew! I don't want to be a  
klutz for the rest of my life! What'll Ranma....   
What do you mean!?   
The set conditions..... what are they?   
I would probably never become human again? You're lying!   
But.....   
Then what is this I'm taking?   
No..... I don't believe I will stay like this forever! I will be with Ranma! Nothing can stop me!   
Do I believe that? Of course I do!   
The spell.... that priest did it. Of course they've been trying to find a way to fix my problem!   
Lies! They'll find a way! I know it!   
Never! Ranma would never leave me like this!   
No! I won't listen! I'll become human again! I know it!   
Ah....? I've enjoyed my freedom?   
Yes..... I.... did enjoy the abilities I had....   
But..... no. I have confidence in myself! I can do these by myself without help!   
I... I can do it!   
I...... no. You're right. I can't do it by myself. Not like last time....   
But.....   
No, you're probably right. I can't...... I can't.   
-=-=-=-=-  
The column quivers slightly and turns a slightly angry red. Ranma's brow creases in a frown as she  
strains to keep her concentration.  
Ranma (C) :   
The imprisoned group in the prisons of light start to look nervous as strange sounds start up in  
their prisons.  
-=-=-=-=-  
{The Third Trial - Love}  
So cold......   
I feel.... so cold.   
Where's the warmth gone to?   
Fire? Warmth....   
Mother!? What are you doing here?!   
Yes..... I.... I missed you. Can I hug you?   
Mother! What do you mean!?   
No! I still miss you! Come back!   
What I said earlier on....? No, mother! That.. that wasn't true....   
No.... mother.....   
So cold.... mother.....   
Who are you?   
Sekki?   
Why are you here?   
Mmm..... yes, that feels good.... warm.....   
Protection.... I wish I never have to feel so cold.... protection from the cold....   
You'll protect me? You lied to me last time!   
But.... true. I.... don't mind this form.... except I miss home.... and Ranma....   
No! Stay away! You're not giving me warmth and protection!   
You started this in the first place! Stay away!   
Ranma! Help!   
Huh? Where are you!? Sekki! Come back here!   
Shampoo....? Ukyo? Ryouga? Why's everyone here?   
You're all here..... why?   
No! Don't leave! I didn't mean that! I just.... thought you were all trapped?   
Ranma? He helped you all?   
See me?   
He did this for me? Ranma....   
Of course you're all my friends! Yes.... I do. Of course I do.   
Of course we have our rivalries! But.... yes....   
I understand. You'd all do the same for me, I know. Even though we.... have our differences.   
Why? I guess that's because we can't ever imagine life without each other once we met?   
Shampoo.... I know. Life'd be boring, huh?   
Ryouga.... I know you like me.... more than that.... yes, you understand, don't you? Thank you....   
Ukyo? Don't get angry.... yes.... I know you love him, but.....   
Not love, is that it? True... you can see yourself.... you'd rather think of him as best  
soul-friend...?   
Naturally. I can't think of him and me in any other way. Who?   
I.... I don't hate Sekki. I can't.   
Not because I owe her my life..... not just that.   
She's just so.... sad..... lonely.   
I know. I feel like that sometimes.   
But why?   
The same reasons, however differently phrased.   
Sekki.... I understand now.....   
But I just wish to return home.... I'm lonely too.   
Yes.... but we all have someone we loved once we lose..... I know.   
Thank you for understanding, Sekki. You're giving up a lot for me.   
You love me?   
I do too.   
I don't want to leave, but yet I do.   
Of course I will.   
-=-=-=-=-  
The column's red-white hue softens into a light translucent pink as the aura surrounding each of  
the "judges" strengthen. The cavern is bathed in a suffuse pink-red, mixed with the natural brown  
of the rock and rippled with dark shadows with no true source.  
Ranma (C) :   
The group of prisoners watch as their prison walls start changing into a light, transparent white.  
-=-=-=-=-  
{The Fourth Trial - Acceptance}  
Why am I talking?   
Where am I still?   
What am I doing here?   
Oh, yeah.... a Trial.   
But what's going on here? I thought I'd fight?   
You again? Now what?   
Mm..... no, I didn't say I wanted to fight.   
Surely! If I can become normal again.....   
Whatever my idea is, anyway. You're entitled to your opinion.   
Why must I listen to you? What's your idea of normal?   
What am I? I'm a succubus now, aren't I?   
Of course I want to be human again! What-   
You asked me this before, and now you're asking it again. I do not want this.... form!   
How can I? I'm not supposed to be this! I have a life!   
Yes.... I am pretty used to it though, strangely enough. Wonder why?   
I was made for this form?! Don't make me laugh!   
No way! I'm human!   
Clutzy! Me! Well... yes, that's true.   
Yeah, well, I AM doing much better in this-   
Wait a minute, what are you trying to tell me?   
I want to return home....   
I'll find a way home even if it kills me! I've died once, I can die again!   
I know that.... but isn't it worse if both of us are alive yet we're separated forever? Isn't it easier  
if we just forget the other somehow? I know how Ranma felt when we were separated-   
Yes... I am afraid of dying. We all are.   
You're right. I don't want to die. But.....   
Yes, I understand. But that means I'll be like.... *this* for the rest of my life, and that's a long  
time.   
I know.... it'll be painful. But... yes, you have a point. Ranma can still visit. He'd be heartbroken  
if he found out.....   
I don't want that.   
Yes, of course I'd take a way off this island if I could.   
But.... I know. I know I can't die just because I can't stand it.... I still have Ranma to live for....  
no matter how I live.   
No matter what.   
-=-=-=-=-  
The column of light shudders. The four figures sitting at its corners open their eyes and stare at  
the quivering column as it changes from a translucent pink into a clear blue. At the very center are  
the silhouettes of the two figures who stepped in, their bodies arched backwards, backs facing  
each other. Ranma focuses intently on Akane's form and watches as the column slowly begins its  
final phase of transformation.  
All around the circle, dirt and small pebbles are caught up in an etheric force which swirls around  
the central column of light. Slowly, the mini-whirlwind takes form and a white glow appears  
around the circle and its inhabitants.  
Ranma (C) :   
The prisons of light at the far end of the cavern shatter, freeing their captive humans. Ryouga,  
previously leaning on the wall of light waiting for something to happen, falls flat on his back as it  
suddenly shatters into a thousand fragments of light, each of which begin to head towards the now  
swirling tornado of energy and take their places around the rim of the tornado.  
Picking himself off the floor, Ryouga stares at the phenomenon taking place before him.  
Ryouga : "Akane.... what is going on in there!?"  
Ukyo shades her eyes as the glare from the tornado stings her eyes. She mutters under her breath.  
Ukyo : "Come back safe, Akane-sugar.... I don't want to miss you."  
Cologne and Shampoo are also shading their eyes, their hair whipping in the unnatural wind  
stirring in the cavern. Shampoo yells in cantonese to Cologne.  
Shampoo : (translated) "Oh-ba-ba! What's going on!?"  
Cologne : "It's the final phase of the trial! The final decision!"  
Mousse.... well, all Mousse can see is a white blur, which he takes to be something really bad  
because he can feel a strong wind and hear lots of depressive moaning in the air, mixed with  
angelic voices singing. He blinks once, and shields his face with his massive robe.  
Mousse : "What's going on!?"  
Shampoo yells to him.  
Shampoo : "Big storm coming!"  
Mousse takes out an umbrella, and is immediately carried off into the nearest stone wall as the  
wind picks it up and slams him to the wall behind him. Shampoo stares dumbfoundedly at  
Mousse's naivet‚ and stupidity. She shrugs and continues watching the event.  
-=-=-=-=-  
{The Final Trial - There will only be one.}  
What's going on now!?!? I feel sick... the world's spinning!   
Ahhhh..... I... my mind's cleared. Phew, my head's stopped spinning too.   
Where and I?   
WHOA!   
***  
*crash*  
The column of energy formerly dominating the cavern's center dissipates as suddenly as lightning,  
and the previously petrified forms of Akane and Sekki fall to the floor, unconscious. The circle of  
runes surrounding them now glows a soft grey. The four representatives of Heaven, Hell and  
Earth open their eyes and look at them.  
Ranma (C) : "Akane....."  
Priest : "It is time for the final challenge."  
Lina : "Combat."  
Kuriimu : "To the death."  
Priest : "Let them awaken now, the battle of wills is over. Let the battle of the flesh decide the  
final score."  
Ranma watches with concern as Akane's body shivers a little, then moves.  
Akane opens her eyes and looks up. Her vision adjusts quickly and the blur mass in front of her  
quickly resolves into the familiar form of the simian priest. She groans and rubs her head, then  
picks herself off the ground.  
Akane : "Urgh... what hit me?"  
Priest : "You have done well, Tendou Akane. You have passed all but one of the trials you've  
been put through."  
Akane looks at the priest for a while, then at herself. Her clothes and form still hasn't changed.  
Looking back up at him, Akane asks in an unsteady voice.  
Akane : "I've failed?"  
The priest shakes his head.  
Priest : "Nobody's perfect. Except Kami-sama. But, you have proven yourself worthy to take on  
the final trial."  
Lina : "The trial of blood. The oldest trial in all civilizations."  
Kuriimu : "Sekki has likewise survived to take part in the trial against you. Now, the two of you  
must do battle to the death."  
Akane looks at Sekki, now getting up and dusting herself off, while she digests the information.  
Akane : "Kill.... her?"  
The three nod. Ranma simply looks on, her face passive. Akane looks at Ranma, who nods once.  
Ranma (C) : "Go for it."  
Akane nods.  
Sekki walks over to one side of the circle without a word, then turns around and looks at Akane.  
Sekki : "You've done well, child. Now it's time to see who'll leave this arena alive."  
Akane takes her place in front of Ranma and clenches her fists.  
Akane : "We'll see."  
-=-=-=-=-  
The group of would-be rescuers consisting of Ryouga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse  
have assembled outside the circular arena as they watch the upcoming battle. Crushing a rock in  
his hand to a fine powder, Ryouga spits his words out between his clenched teeth.  
Ryouga : "All this while, I'm helpless to do anything for Akane-san! What am I here for?! I don't  
deserve to live if I can't-"  
Ukyo puts a reassuring hand on Ryouga's shoulder and Ryouga turns around.  
Ukyo : "There now, Ryouga... you know you can't take on Sekki by yourself."  
Ryouga nods, but then shakes his head.  
Ryouga : "But...."  
Besides the two, Cologne looks up. She prods her staff in Ryouga's nose. (No special skills this  
time, fortunately.)  
Cologne : "You there, Ryouga! You don't understand the rules of this Trial. Ordained by heaven,  
complimented by hell, this is the ultimate challenge of one's own self. Even if you could help  
Akane, you'd be destroyed for your effort and her along with you."  
Cologne turns back to look at Akane and the ring, shaking her head and sighing.  
Cologne : "No.... this is a battle of the soul. It's the true test of your own self. She'll succeed or  
die trying, by her own efforts. Nobody can help her now, not even Kami-sama.... not even Him."  
Ryouga stares at Cologne for a moment as he absorbs this along with the rest of the group around  
her. The weight of the situation finally hits them as they realize what Cologne is saying.  
Ryouga : "No.... wonder she.... wouldn't learn. Not from us. By herself."  
Ukyo : "Even her cooking."  
-=-=-=-=-  
Akane studies her opponent. The two combatants watch each other cautiously, rival cats waiting  
for the other to make the first move.  
Akane notes the fluid movement of her enemy, the unwavering concentration of the eyes upon  
her. Her mind is totally on her enemy and no one else in the room.  
Sekki watches Akane, notices her flex her fingers unconsciously while she watches Akane as a  
whole, while evaluating Akane's fighting abilities.  
Akane suddenly drops into a crouch, and Sekki's nerves scream a reflex. Faster than light can  
catch up with her, Sekki leaps into the air, leaving a shadow image behind her. But she realizes  
that Akane is up and fast approaching her, and curses herself for falling for such a simple feint.   
Immediately she flips in mid air and, her head facing downwards now, reaches out to grab Akane  
as she comes into attack range.  
Akane watches as Sekki flips in the air, and prepares herself for her own flip to put a foot into  
Sekki's face. However, Sekki reaches out for her and grabs her by the shoulder, her nails digging  
deep into Akane's flesh. Akane winces as Sekki then spins a complete 360 in the air and ends it by  
throwing Akane to the ground using the accumulated force of the spin.  
As soon as she hits the ground, Akane forces herself to roll aside, and just in time as Sekki comes  
crashing down, heel first, into the floor. Getting up, Akane grips the wounded shoulder and looks  
at Sekki. Sekki smiles coyly at Akane as she shows Akane her blood stained fingers, and slowly,  
luciously licks them clean.  
Sekki : "First blood."  
Akane nods. She flings the hand she used to grip her shoulder and the unusually large amount of  
blood on it splatters around the arena.  
Akane : "But not last."  
A somersault sends Akane into the air again, and as Sekki watches, Akane streamlines her wings  
into a needle like shape as she comes down at an angle with her own heel extended. Sekki smiles  
again, and leaps a small distance into the air near the spot where Akane is aiming for. However, as  
soon as Akane gets near the floor, she extends the other foot and lands lightly on the ground.  
Immediately, she does a mid-air circle kick with her right foot, followed by a second left. Sekki is  
caught unprepared for the sudden move and recieves a kick in the ribs, followed by one to her  
pretty face.  
She flies a small distance, propelled by the force of the kicks, but stops and steadies herself at the  
arena's edge. She smiles as she licks the blood trickling out the side of her mouth with a similarly  
reddish tongue.  
Sekki : "Very good. You've improved."  
Akane doesn't respond. Sekki floats in a slight curve, watching her. Akane takes a high leap.  
Sekki follows. The two clash in mid air, Akane coming in with a fist which Sekki deflects using a  
tap with two of her fingers. She counters with a quick jab at Akane's throat, which Akane deftly  
avoids by throwing her head back and somersaulting in the air. Sekki gains a little more altitude as  
Akane comes out of her mid-air spin with a split kick aimed at her chin.  
Backing off quickly, Akane matches Sekki's height at the roof of the cavern and the two watch  
each other again.  
Sekki : "Not bad, you've been practicing haven't you?"  
Akane : "A little. Am I enough fight?"  
Sekki : "Oh my, yes you are. But I'll have your ungrateful heart still beating in my hand at the end  
of this fight."  
Akane shrugs nonchalantly. Sekki suddenly feels a flare of hot, bitter anger flash through her at  
this dismissal of her very real threat. She chuckles slightly to cover it though.  
Sekki : "Impudent girl, aren't you? Flash Flare!"  
Akane drops quickly as soon as Sekki spits out the 'Fla' syllable, and a crackling yellow beam of  
lightning misses her head by inches. While Sekki recovers from the blast, Akane comes up from  
under her and appears almost literally in her face.  
Akane : "Bad move."  
She gives Sekki an uppercut, followed by a 180 degree backhand punch with her other fist,  
completing the remaining 180 degrees with a circle kick, all to her face. Partially stunned by the  
assault, Sekki hits the floor with a loud crack. Akane lands a moderate distance away from her,  
and watches as Sekki picks herself partially off the floor and wipes her cheek clean of blood.  
Sekki : "Ungrateful wench. I give you life and you repay me with pain."  
Akane : "It's the rule here. If I could, I would never want to fight you."  
Sekki : "And I, with you."  
Akane : "!?"  
But before Akane can ponder this, Sekki dashes off from the floor in a straight winged charge at  
Akane. Ramming into her midsection, Sekki keeps going until she smashes Akane against the  
invisible barrier at the edge of the circle. Dazed and winded, Akane is incapicitated temporarily.  
Sekki uses this chance to batter Akane with an assault of wing slashes and nail jabs. Akane tries to  
ward off the attacks with her wings and arms, but too many of them get by and nick her painfully.  
Finally, in a desperate attempt, Akane simply lashes out with her wings and catches Sekki in the  
shoulder, off guard. She spins a little off to one side and staggers a little, to which Akane quickly  
escapes and finds some open space to catch her breath.  
Akane :   
Recovering quickly, Sekki turns around to face Akane. Looking at her sorry state, Sekki nearly  
laughs. Nearly.  
Sekki : "Ahhh.... how are you feeling now, my dear child? It's not easy fighting a succubus such as  
me, no?"  
Akane takes a deep, but painful breath and coughs slightly. She spits out some blood. It lands in  
front of Ranma. Ranma stares at the dark splotch amazedly.  
Akane : "Not over yet."  
  
She charges at Sekki. The two collide, and become a blur of action as they parry, dodge, punch,  
kick and perform both acrobatics and aerobatics that would put Ranma to shame on his best day.  
  
Akane uses a hand to parry Sekki's kick, and pushing Sekki's leg up, she does a 360 degree  
somersault flip kick, which Sekki deftly avoids by taking to the air as soon as Akane's hand isn't  
obstructing her leg anymore. Landing, Akane sidesteps several energy shots from Sekki before  
taking her on in the air.  
  
Suspended in the air, Sekki watches Akane, and vice versa. Sekki is smiling.  
  
Sekki : "I haven't shown you everything yet, girl."  
  
Crossing her arms across her body, Sekki suddenly splits into three copies of herself. Akane  
watches as they surround her, remembering her "training" spars against Kodachi, Shampoo and  
Ukyo. She smiles confidently.  
  
Akane :   
  
Without warning, the three suddenly close in simultaneously. Akane doesn't move, but watches  
them closely. A flicker of movement, Akane sees it and reacts immediately. A palm to ward off  
the first kick, the length of her other arm the other, a lightning-speed roundhouse kick to end the  
third attack. With a slight effort, Akane forces the three away from her by simply pushing, and the  
three of them evaluate Akane. Smiling, the three of them speak at the same time.  
  
Sekki : "Not bad. You can take on my Shadow Doubles."  
  
Akane : "I'll get better."  
  
Sekki : "No more play."  
  
Akane doesn't even see it this time. In a wink, the three surround her again and Akane catches a  
fist to her stomach, rib and back at the same time. She gasps in pain, but the attack is immediately  
followed up by a powerful barrage of sweeps, flips, kicks and uppercuts.  
  
A minute later, Akane falls, bleeding, to the floor after Sekki's expended all the energy she dares  
to spend on her split forms and returns into a single being. She hits the floor very painfully and is  
barely conscious as Sekki hovers above her, arms crossed.  
  
Akane : "Not.... yet..."  
  
Sekki : "Give it up, girl. You're dead anyway."  
  
Akane watches her with slightly reddened vision as blood enters her eyes. She ignores the slight  
trickle going down her cheek and clenches her fist as she considers the sentence. She slowly  
closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, willing her lungs to work even more forcefully. Then her  
eyes snap open and she shouts.  
  
Akane : "NO!"  
  
Sekki laughs.  
  
Sekki : "My, what strong defiance."  
  
Ranma, in her place watching the fight, helpless to do anything, stares in amazement as Akane,  
cut, bruised, bleeding and probably suffering from broken bones in a dozen places after the  
assault, gets up and wipes the blood off her cheek.  
  
Akane : "More than that. I've had worse knocks."  
  
Sekki watches in amusement, then nods.  
  
Sekki : "If you wish to die fighting, then I'll gladly help you!"  
  
Sekki flickers slightly, then appears in front of Akane. Akane doesn't seem fazed at all. She simply  
stares Sekki down, and the two back off.  
  
Akane : "You don't know what I've been through, Sekki."  
  
Sekki : "Don't I? I suppose losing a love isn't enough?"  
  
Akane : "I know your lie. You use people a lot, don't you? I'd love to learn from you how you  
play with people, but that's dishonest."  
  
Sekki : "You've been dishonest all your life with Ranma, girl. Why stop now?"  
  
Akane's eyes widen slightly, but she knows Sekki's ploy. She smiles.  
  
Akane : "Well, I've never had the courage to admit it to him in front of so many people who'd bug  
me.... but well..."  
  
Akane shrugs slightly, almost playfully.  
  
Akane : "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Turning suddenly, back to Sekki, Akane smiles at Ranma. Ranma smiles weakly back, half her  
mind on what the [insert profanity here] Akane thinks she's doing, and the other half wanting to  
tell Akane to stop concentrate on living and get those wounds tended to soon.  
  
Akane : "Ranma.... when we get back, I'm gonna make sure we get married. I'm gonna wear the  
whitest dress I can find, and you'll wear the best suit you can find or I'm gonna make you sew  
your own. And I'm gonna make sure nobody ruins our wedding.... oh, and one last thing. I'm  
gonna make sure we have lots of babies together!"  
  
Ranma (C) : "..............!"  
  
Ranma can feel her own jaw drop through the floor, followed by those of Ukyo's, Shampoo's,  
Cologne's (yes, the old crone *bonk!* "Who's an old crone!?" "You are!"), and Ryouga's.  
Especially Ryouga's. Even Sekki can feel her own jaw just straining to get off its hinges.  
  
Akane just laughs.  
  
Akane : "Don't you all look so shocked at once."  
  
Ryouga : "A......A...ka...."  
  
Akane looks at Ryouga emphatically.  
  
Akane : "Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga : "Nothing..."   
  
But as Ranma watches Akane, she notices something.  
  
Sekki isn't there.  
  
Ranma (C) : "Akane! Watch-"  
  
Ranma watches as Sekki suddenly comes down, wings shapeshifted into blades, cutting Akane  
into half.  
  
Ranma (C) : "No....!"  
  
The image if Akane fades.  
  
Sekki : "!?"  
  
Akane : "Watch out behind you next time, Sekki!"  
  
Ranma and Sekki both look for the source of the voice. Behind Sekki, a small distance away,  
Akane is sitting in mid-air, hovering, legs crossed.  
  
Akane : "I didn't mention I picked up a little something too, did I?"  
  
Dropping to the floor suddenly, Akane smashes a fist into the ground and watches as a huge crack  
winds its way from her fist towards the center of the arena. Almost lazily, Sekki leaps into the sky  
to avoid the sudden implosive depression created in the ground with a sonic boom. What she  
didn't expect was Akane's second guessing that Sekki would do exactly such a thing. Looking  
downwards amidst the dust for a shadowed form of Akane pursuing her in the sky, Sekki never  
expected that Akane would also leap in the second she herself leaped.  
Looking at the ground, Sekki searches futilely for Akane.  
Above her, without sound, without anger, simply a cold calmness, Akane streamlines her wings  
again.  
And she dives at Sekki's head.  
  
Akane :  
  
Without warning, only a whistling sound informs Sekki of the inevitable surprise strike.  
Everything to Sekki, in that second, seems as slow as a snail on a dry, hot day.  
She turns up to find the source of the sound.  
She has no time to react, no time to scream, she can't even widen her eyes.  
Sekki :   
  
Akane's heel, dark-blue and glistening, comes down like an arrow of darkness to pierce her.  
Sekki twists her head to one side, but recieves a spine cracking blow to the side of her head  
instead of being pierced through the forehead. The sound is disgusting, the sight worse.  
She streaks towards the ground and hits it, face first, with a force so strong it causes a visibly  
concentric shockwave to appear. Akane lands a second later besides her, and watches as Sekki  
struggles to stay conscious. Rolling onto her face, Sekki looks up at Akane, blood streaming from  
her nose and mouth in a steady stream. Blood also streams freely from the massive wound on her  
head, matting her hair into thick clumps. Sekki smiles weakly at Akane, coughing.  
Sekki : "D...amn.....ed.... good.... girl." *cough*  
Akane : "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Sekki."  
Sekki : "I.... know."  
Sekki smiles slightly, her vision already blurring. She struggles for breath to speak.  
Sekki : "First....time... I was outsmar...ted."  
Akane feels a twinge of sadness welling up in her now, as she watches Sekki on the floor, dying.  
Tears form at the corners of her eyes, and she can see that Sekki is also feeling the same way.  
Sekki : "But.... A...ka...ne...."  
Akane : "Sekki?"  
Sekki : "I.....'m sorry.... I... did love you.... like a daughter... but..."  
Akane : "I... should be the one saying that.... you helped me a lot."  
But Sekki shakes her head, painfully and barely, smiling weakly.  
Sekki : "No... your life force.... mine."  
Akane's eyes widen in shock as she realizes what Sekki is trying to tell her.  
Akane : "No-"  
And in the final second, Sekki closes her eyes and dies with a slight, but troubled, smile on her  
lips. Akane suddenly feels her world go black around her and she crumples to the ground with the  
word "No" dying on her lips.  
In that instant, Ranma realizes the same thing.  
The circle of power shatters in a blaze of fire as the Final Trials end.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
{The End.}  
White light.   
A tunnel.   
Again?   
When will it end?   
I'm dead again.   
Has to be.   
I'm sorry, Ranma.   
I can't be there.   
Don't be sad.   
I'm here.  
  
I'll watch you.   
Huh?   
A white mist parts in front of Akane. She expects to see something like maybe a Heaven with  
clouds everywhere, or her own funeral procession with Ranma in the lead.   
Nothing like that.   
Another white room, with white light streaming through some indeterminable sources.   
Some specks of colour dot the room, a gunmetal grey bed frame with someone in it.   
Who is it?   
Hold on, isn't that me? Where's this place?   
Tofu sensei? What's he doing here?   
That IS me! And Ranma.... and Nabiki one-san... and Ryouga, and Shampoo.... they're all there!  
Even Kuno!   
Who's that silver haired... Lina!?   
What happened!? Why am I watching myself lie in bed with all of them?   
What are they saying....?   
***  
Tofu : "She's in a very bad state, Ranma."  
Ranma looks at Akane, lying in bed, hooked up to several monitoring units. Their readings all  
look very depressing.  
Ranma : "What's going to happen to her, Doctor!?"  
Tofu adjusts his spectacles.  
Tofu : "I'm afraid that if she doesn't recover soon, she'll either suffer irrepairable brain damage,  
her brain will die completely, or she'll stay in a coma forever."  
Ranma : "No! Isn't there anything I can do!?"  
With that, Ryouga and the rest all turn towards Tofu. They nod in agreement at Ranma's question.  
Tofu looks at them solemnly.  
Tofu : "Well, perhaps if you talk to her daily, play her favorite music or read her favorite books,  
anything that might be familiar with her, she'll wake up. But I wouldn't hold much hope..... it  
looks too severe, both physically and in her chi."  
Lina, now in a human form dressed unusually conservatively, looks at Akane's comatose form  
sadly. She shakes her head.  
Lina : "I'm sorry.... I did all I can to save you without linking you to me."  
Tofu looks at Lina, then nods.  
Tofu : "I'll..... be off tending to the others. Inform me if there're any.... changes."  
Ranma : "Alright....."  
When Tofu leaves, Ranma turns to face Akane.  
*beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
The sounds of the EKG meter, pulse rate meter, even a brainwaves measuring device all bleep  
mechanically in the suddenly quiet room.  
Ranma sniffles a little. Everyone turns to look at him. He smiles slightly and nods at them.  
Ranma : "I'll be alright. You guys can go...."  
As the rest nod and shuffle out of the ward quietly, Nabiki steps up to Ranma.  
Nabiki : "I'll get Kasumi to send some packed lunches over later. You don't want to starve waiting  
for her to wake up."  
Ranma nods.  
Ranma : "Sure. Make some for her too...."  
Nabiki turns her head to look at Akane, then back at Ranma and gives him a thumbs up signal.  
  
Nabiki : "Got you."  
Nabiki steps out the door and closes it quietly behind her. As soon as the door *clicks*, Ranma  
takes a seat and sits besides Akane's unconscious body.  
Ranma : "It was all my fault...... I should never have agreed to Kuno's stupid plan.... Akane....  
please wake up..."  
*sniffle*  
***  
Ranma? Don't cry, Ranma! I'm here! I'm here......   
Oh, Kami! I want to return home now!   
Where am I!? Why am I seeing this!? What's it supposed to mean!?   
Someone.... please..... answer me.....   
The clouds... covering me...   
Dissapating.   
Where am I now? A river....   
Where the lands of the dead and living are divided by?   
  
(Author : Remember those manga chapters where Ryouga always ended up there somehow?)  
*thud* *thud*   
???   
*thud* *thud*   
That sound.... mother's heartbeat?   
A baby.... I remember listening to her heartbeat.... my head against her warm, protective chest.   
Mother!   
Akane-chan.... I've been waiting for you.   
Mother?   
Akane, listen to me. You aren't dead. Not yet.   
I hope not!   
But it will be difficult for you to return.   
Anything!   
You must be willing to love, child.   
But.... mother.... I...   
No, you must love your life.   
I... I do!   
And Ranma.   
Erm....   
Do you?   
Yes, of course.   
Akane, who are you?   
Me? Why, I'm your daughter of course!   
WHO are you, Akane? Tell me everything.   
Me? I... oh, that... I'm Akane Tendou, youngest daughter of the Tendous and the le..le...   
Least capable? Akane, you know you aren't.   
But....   
Akane, listen to me. I know you want to be the best in what you do. But there's no shame in  
taking lessons for them from those willing to teach. I was like you once.... a long time ago.... but  
I learned. Slowly, I could do things for myself without help. Kasumi knew this, she was just  
waiting for you to know this too.   
Yes, mother... I will learn.   
Good. I love you Akane. Go now, follow your heart and you will awaken.   
Yes... mother.... I love you too.   
Don't worry about me. I'll be waiting here.... I have forever to wait. But don't come back too  
soon!   
I won't, mother! I'll make you proud!   
I know. And one more thing...  
  
Yes?  
  
Stop sending Ranma here in your fits of anger.   
  
-=-=-=-=-  
Ranma looks at Akane's passive face, unmoving, unfeeling. He strokes it gently.  
Ranma : "Damn it, Akane.... you always did love to show off.... but I can't blame you...."  
He smiles at the times Akane always tried to show him something she managed to learn after  
some effort, all the times she failed.  
Ranma : "But there were the successes...."  
Sweet moments, but for bitter times. It doesn't make it less painful.  
Ranma stares at Akane, then at the monitors. He holds Akane's hand and squeezes it gently.  
Ranma : "Baka.... baka..... otembe no ko!" (Otembe = tomboy!)  
Ranma chuckles a little.  
Ranma : "Still calling her that now? Ranma, you're a big fool... but..."  
  
He wipes his eyes but is still smiling.  
  
Ranma : "I can't help it. I just have to call you uncute, with arms built like bricks and shapeless  
legs that kick like a mule and....... and....."  
  
He closes his eyes and sniffs as he tries to stop himself from crying.  
  
Ranma :   
  
The island... yes....  
-=-=-=-=-  
{Flashback}  
  
After the circle is dispelled, Ranma-chan immediately starts dashing towards Akane's form. Lifting  
her body off the floor, Ranma feels for a pulse.  
  
There is a pulse. But weak.  
  
Ranma (C) : "Thank goodness.... she's still alive..."  
  
The rest of the group immediately rush over to Ranma's side. Lina and Kuriimu walk over as well,  
but they tend to Sekki's body. Lina watches Ranma and the group as she lifts her sister's body in  
her arms.  
  
Lina : "You should be grateful for Sekki, Ranma."  
  
Ranma turns to look at Lina, then at Sekki's body.  
  
Ranma (C) : "Why?"  
  
Lina : "She gave up her fleeting life force to Akane."  
  
  
Ranma considers this for a moment, then gasps.  
  
Ranma (C) : "Won't Akane stay like this then!?"  
  
Lina : "Don't worry. We'll help her.... after.... this."  
  
Ranma nods at Lina's point, and lifts Akane up.  
  
Lina : "Feel free to go back to your... room... I'll tend to you shortly."  
***  
  
Another glowing circle, this time white. In their accomodations, Ranma, Lina and the still  
unconscious Akane are undergoing a small magic ritual. Outside, the Priest and the rest are  
waiting. Kuriimu is having a talk with the Priest.  
  
Priest : "I always wondered what you demons were up to all the time."  
  
Kuriimu : "None of your monkey business."  
  
Priest : "Monkey!? Please, I'm-"  
  
Kuriimu : "Yeah, yeah, I'm Simian. Whatever. That's what I find disgusting about you 'beings of  
Heaven'. You're so demanding."  
  
  
Priest : "And what about you? You've had as many name changes as there've been human  
religions. And you used to be Kami-sama's right hand man? You're too fickle, if you ask me."  
  
Kuriimu : "You wanna take me on on that?"  
  
Priest : "I've got better things to dirty my hands on."  
  
*schiiiiink*  
  
Ryouga and the rest of the humans stare at the two as they begin a cat and monkey  
(SIMIAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!) fight. They shrug.  
  
Shampoo : "Shampoo think cat and monkey stupid."  
  
Ukyo : "My vote there, Shampoo dear."  
  
Ryouga : "That's right."  
  
Mousse : "What's going on?"  
***  
  
In the room, Ranma is sitting in a meditative position, eyes closed, inside the circle with Akane.  
Sitting opposite Ranma in front of the comatose Akane, Lina looks at Ranma, eyes and hair  
literally glowing silver with reflections.  
  
Lina : "As Akane's female, she'll need your female side to work this. You don't mind?"  
  
Ranma shakes her head.  
  
Ranma (C) : "Be my guest."  
  
Lina : "I'm going transfer the life force of Sekki out of Akane into myself, but I'll also be  
siphoning your life force off into Akane. It's a delicate operation, so I hope your friends can keep  
quiet out there."  
  
Ranma (C) : "A moment."  
  
  
***  
  
Outside, the door creaks open a crack. Ranma pops her red-head out.  
  
Ranma (C) : "HEY! YOU TWO MIND SHUTTING UP FOR A WHILE!?"  
  
*creek* *creek*  
  
Ranma (C) : "Thank you."  
***  
  
The ritual is being performed.  
  
Lina : "Dances of fire, burn like life; Desires so strong, gather like lust; Make your presence  
known, and whip around us now like the wind; All things free and wild, tame yourselves and help  
us gather energy; I call upon the essences to grant life into that of the being before me and make  
her one mine! Gather.... NOW!"  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma wakes up with one hell of a headache. The room is a total wreck, and  
the circle is gone, and when Ranma looks, Lina is gasping for breath and sweating.  
  
Ranma (C) : "You all right?"  
  
Lina : *pant* "Yeah.... that just took... a lot out of me." *wheeze*  
  
Ranma looks down at Akane. Her wings are gone and her clothes are finally normal again. Ranma  
notes with a twinge of guilty hentainess that her figure's also kind of toned down again.  
  
Ranma (C) :   
  
But Akane doesn't respond when Ranma shakes her and calls her name.  
  
An examination by the Priest later, it seems her soul has fled the body.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
Yes.... the island. What happened after I.... passed out?  
  
Nevermind that.... return to Ranma now.  
  
Where do I go......? Ranma....?  
  
"Baka..... baka..... otembe no ko!"  
  
Ranma!?  
  
"....uncute, with arms built like bricks and shape...."  
  
Ranma!  
  
I'm here! I'm coming back for you, you..... jerk!  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
*cough* *cough*  
  
Looking out the window of Tofu's clinic, Ranma thought he heard something.  
  
Ranma : ".....?"  
  
*cough* *cough*  
  
Ranma : "Not me...."  
  
Turning to look, he sees Akane spasming a little as she coughs.  
  
Ranma : "!"  
  
Running over to her side, Ranma grips her hand in his left hand and shakes her by the shoulder  
with the other.  
  
Ranma : "Akane! Wake up! Come on, you're there right?!"  
  
Nothing. No reaction. Ranma drops her hand limply. He sighs.  
  
Ranma : "Just a reflex."  
  
Turning around, Ranma thinks about going back to the window.  
  
But he can't. He still can't stop thinking of Akane. He clenches his fists and looks down, trying to  
get a grip.  
  
He loses.  
  
Spinning around, he starts shouting at Akane's limp form with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Ranma : "BAKA! OTEMBE! Why can't you wake up?!! You were always built like a brick wall!  
Now's not the time for you to crumble! I always said you were tougher than nails, show me girl!  
SHOW ME!"  
  
Still nothing. Ranma feels desperately hopeless and just slumps tiredly into the chair, waiting his  
indeterminable wait.  
  
Ranma : "Baka...."  
  
Akane : "Ran....ma...?"  
  
Ranma : "!"  
  
His head shooting up, Ranma stares at Akane as he sees her smiling weakly at him. Her skin's a  
horrible pallor, and she looks like a corpse.  
  
But she's awake, and alive.  
  
Akane : "Your insults could wake the dead, you know."  
  
Ranma : "Just did."  
  
Akane : "Baka."  
  
Ranma : "You too."  
  
Holding her cold hand, Ranma and Akane look at each other for a moment.  
  
Ranma : "You look cold."  
  
Akane : "Mind warming me up a little?"  
  
Ranma : "Lips first."  
  
Akane : "Mmm...."  
  
Closer.... closer....  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
Ranma looks irritatedly back at the door and backs off from Akane.  
  
Ranma : "Come in!"  
  
The door opens a crack, and Nabiki pokes her head in holding out a cloth-wrapped lunchbox.  
  
Nabiki : "Hi, Ranma. Kasumi just thought...."  
  
Nabiki stares at the bed, with Akane struggling to sit up.  
  
Nabiki : "Akane!?"  
  
Akane smiles and waves at Nabiki.  
  
Akane : "Hi.... Nabiki one-san. Nice timing."  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed Darkness Fall!  
~ The RanMaFan  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
  
Why are you still reading this?  
  
This is really the end!  
  
I mean it!  
  
Oh, all right. I'll finish it. (Geez.)  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
{The true End (To this fic anyway!)}  
A week later.....  
  
Ranma is putting on a black satin tuxedo, complete with red bowtie and impeccably creased  
lapels. Genma is busy tidying it up for him.  
  
Ranma : "You sure this thing fits me right? I mean, I don't want the stupid thing to go all baggy if  
I get wet."  
  
Genma : "Don't worry, son. I got you the best suit money can buy! It's waterproof, stainproof,  
fireproof, Happo-daikarinproof... even Akane's food proof!"  
  
Ranma : "You didn't sell me off to some manga and anime investors for this, did you?"  
  
Genma : "Erm..... nope. Cross my heart."  
  
Ranma : "I can see your crossed fingers. OYAJII!"  
  
*kapow*  
  
Ranma yells out the hole in the roof to his rapidly diminishing father.  
  
Ranma : "Tell them I'm not for sale and thanks for paying for my suit, oyajii!!"  
  
Soun comes trotting up to Ranma's room and opening the door.  
  
Soun : "What was that rack.... oh."  
  
Shrugging at the hole in his house, Soun looks at Ranma.  
  
Soun : "You look marvellous, Ranma. You ready yet?"  
  
Ranma : "Do I HAVE to wear this? I mean, couldn't I just...."  
  
Soun : "No no, it's your big day. You're NOT disappointing Akane again!"  
  
Ranma : (muttering under his breath) "Wasn't it Nabiki who did that, twice?"  
  
Soun hustles Ranma out of the room.  
***  
  
Akane : "You sure this thing fits me, Nabiki one-san?"  
  
Nabiki : "Yes, I'm sure it does. Even Kasumi says so, right?"  
  
Kasumi : "Hai. Akane, you look so sweet in it!"  
  
Akane is looking at herself in the mirror wearing a barebacked golden-white dress with a flowing  
skirt layered with several thin silk skirts that swirl even in the slightest wind. Lacy and knitted  
flowing floral designs adorn the dress, and the tight sleeves reach to her wrists, ending with gold  
and silver bracelets and lady's cuffs. She practically dazzles in the light.  
  
Nabiki : "Now don't get the dress ruined by taking too big steps, that dress cost Genma a  
fortune...." I wonder where from?  
  
Kasumi : "Yes, it was nice of Uncle Saotome to provide us with such a large sum for the tailored  
dress, wasn't it?"  
  
Akane : "Sure.... but.... does this really look good on me? I mean, really good?"  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi : "Cross my heart, Akane-chan."  
  
Akane nods, then looks out the window.  
  
Akane : "Oh! It's almost time... the sun's in place."  
  
Kasumi : "Then you'd better go down, Akane-chan. Come on."  
  
Akane is led out of the room by Kasumi. In the room, Nabiki is smiling.  
  
Nabiki : "Enjoy it, Akane. It wasn't easy getting these preparations ready."  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
Down at the dojo proper, Ranma is pacing back and forth impatiently.  
  
Ranma : "Where is she!? She's late!"  
  
Soun watches as Ranma's spit-shined shoes click impatiently on the newly polished wood floor of  
the dojo.  
  
Soun : "Don't worry. Kasumi and Nabiki should be done with her about...."  
  
Akane : "Ranma!"  
  
Soun : "Now."  
  
Turning to look at Akane, Ranma feels a rush of blood in his cheeks as Akane walks, delicately,  
through the dojo door, accompanied by Kasumi.  
  
Ranma : "Wow."  
  
Akane steps up to Ranma and smiles shyly.  
  
Akane : "Well.... how do I look?"  
  
Ranma : "A whole lot better than that day."  
  
Akane looks at him dryly, and replies in something close to a dehydrated tone.  
  
Akane : "Thanks."  
  
Ranma : "Just joking! You're... well.... you know, great!"  
  
Akane smiles now, the dryness in her tone disappearing.  
  
Akane : "Thanks!"  
  
Then, gesturing to the rest of the dojo, complete with decorations and disco ball, she smiles.  
  
Akane : "Dance? Practicing all week."  
  
Ranma : "Poor practice dummy."  
  
*knuckle*  
  
Ranma : "Ouch! Ok, just kidding!"  
  
Cute Voice : "Aiyah! Ranma!"  
  
Ranma and Akane both turn towards the dojo entrance's door. Stepping through it is Shampoo,  
decked out in her finest (and that is a LOT of finery), followed by Ryouga, Ukyo and Mousse.  
  
Ranma & Akane : "...."  
  
Nabiki comes stepping through the door, a wad of bills in her hand.  
  
Nabiki : "Of course I'd earn a little money on the side too.... don't worry, they've sworn not to  
cause any trouble whatsoever."  
  
A big panda DJ in the corner, wearing shades, *bwoarks* once and starts up the music, a  
soothing ballad. Everyone starts dancing, Ranma with Akane, Ryouga with Ukyo (Ryouga's still  
unsure about where to hold her) and well.... Mousse gets one dance with Shampoo, but that's  
because he promised to wash dishes for a whole year.  
  
At the end of the dance, which went beautifully, and Akane and Ranma have seen off the last of  
their guests, Akane turns to ask Ranma.  
  
Akane : "By the way, Ranma.... what happened to me on the island after I blacked out?"  
  
  
Ranma looks at Akane and winks at her.  
  
Ranma : "Tell you in my room. Privately."  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Now THIS is the REAL end. 


End file.
